Support
by promise101
Summary: Both Fitz and Mellie are shot at Fitz' birthday gala. One doesn't survive (Olitz is endgame so pretty obvious who does). What will Olivia do?
1. Chapter 1

5 gunshots were heard in the plaza in quick succession. The president was down but immediately he was whisked away in the presidential limo. It was not until the limo was out of sight that the Secret Service went to secure the First Lady. She had hit the deck pretty quickly with the assistance of a Secret Service Agent but unfortunately not chick enough. A bullet had hit her in the chest. The two Secret Service agents picked her up and took her to the presidential ambulance which was empty. The ambulance sped off to James Madison Hospital.

Xxxx

Olivia and Edison arrived at the plaza and Edison was briskly secured by Secret Service agents leaving Olivia to figure out what was going on. At that moment her phone buzzed, it was Cyrus.

"Liv, hes been shot. Come to James Madison"

She momentarily stopped breathing. No, no, no, he couldn't die, he couldn't leave her. She jumped back in the limo and directed the driver to James Madison. All the possible outcomes played like a movie in her head and she shed silent tears.

When she arrived she was cleared for security and went straight to Cyrus. They both watched and Fitz and Mellie were pushed on separate cards straight passed them.

"Mellie was shot too?" Olivia asked. Cyrus nodded.

"Karren and Jerry. Where are they? Do they know?" she asked.

"Marine one is bringing them over as we speak. But no, they don't know I don't think. They were picked up as soon as it happened so I assume they havnt had a chance to look a the news"

"What about Mellie's parents?" she said

"I have spoken to them. Her father is not well enough to travel by air so they will get here by car as soon as possible"

They walked to the aptly named waiting room where they waited for news. Olivia was pacing in circles around the room, for what felt like hours. After about an hour two doctors came out to speak to them. Cyrus stood up as they approached. The male doctor on the left looked solemn.

"I am Doctor French. I am one of the First Lady's doctors. We are still working on her, but there was a lot of damage, it isn't looking very hopeful."

"And the baby?" Olivia asked.

"The baby is currently ok but we may have to take him out during the course of the surgery. He is 33 weeks along so there could be some complications with his lungs, but we can give him hormones to develop his lungs if we need to. Who is her next of kin?"

Cyrus answered "Well usually the president, so I imagine it is her parents who are on their way. They will hopefully be here within the hour." The doctor nodded his head.

They both shifted their attention to the female doctor.

"I am doctor Angeles. The bullet penetrated his head and is lodged in his brain. We are currently working to remove the bullet but it is a delicate procedure for obvious reasons so it will take some time."

"Thank you doctors. Please keep us updated" Said Cyrus.

As the doctors walked away, four secret service agents rounded the corner with Karren and Jerry. They looked slightly confused.

"Has mum had the baby?" Karren asked.

"No Karren. She hasn't." Olivia said. "Guys, why don't you come sit down" she gestured to two seats. They sat in the seats, while Olivia pulled up a chair to sit directly infront of them. She cleared her throat before she told them one of the scariest things they might ever hear.

"There was a shooting at the gala." She said slowly, gauging their reactions as she went. "Both your mum and dad were hit".

"What? Are they ok?" asked Jerry. Karren was silent.

"They are both in surgery at the moment."

"What about the baby?" Karren said so softly it was barely audible.

"The baby is ok at the moment."

They both sat back in their seats. Jerry ran his hand through his hair, reminding her of Fitz, then began tapping his foot. Karren was crying, silently for now. Jerry looked over and put his arm around her when he saw she was crying. She leaned onto his shoulder.

"Your grandparents will be here very soon hopefully" Olivia said as she stood up. Giving them a fleeting smile. She then proceeded to lead Cyrus out of the room. They stood on the other side of the glass of the waiting room watching Karren and Jerry. They stood there letting them process this for themselves.

About half an hour later Olivia walked into the room with four hot chocolates, some sandwiches and a packet of lollies. Each child smiled up at Olivia. She sat next to Karren, but did not speak. A few moments later, Mellie's parents were escorted into the room. Karren and Jerry were quick to greet them.

"Karren, Jerry, why don't you go grab two more hot chocolates for your grandparents?" she handed them $20. The two walked off.

Olivia motioned for them to sit down and explained the situation to them. If on cue, Doctor French rushed out and over to them.

"Are you the next of kin?" he asked.

"Yes. We are her parents" Mellie's mother responded.

"I am so sorry to inform you that your daughter suffered too much damage to her heart. We could not save her." Mellie's mother began crying.

"I am sorry to be insensitive but as next of kin, we need authorization from you to remove the baby. There is a small window to do this so we need your oral go ahead right now"

"Of course, of course."

"I am so sorry for your loss. I will come back and speak to you shortly."


	2. Chapter 2

The group had been mostly quite for about half a hour, with Olivia and Cyrus coming in and out of the room to take calls and arrange things. Upon one of Olivia's returns she addressed Mellie's parents.

"Mr and Mrs Nash, I have just called over to the White House and they have had another room set up in the residence for your use. You may stay there as long as you need."

"Thank you Ms Pope, we really appreciate it. We will need to head there soon as Bill is getting quite tired, and honestly so am I."

"Just let me know when you want to leave and I will have a car brought over for you" Mrs Nash nodded in response.

Olivia then pulled Cyrus out of the room to speak with him.

"Cyrus, who has their wills?" Cyrus looked at her incredulously.

"You mean where is Mellie's will?"

"No, I mean both of their wills. Where are they? I know you don't want to think about it, but Mellie's parents would not be up to taking all three kids at their age, and it wouldn't be fair to ask them to."

"Your right. They are at the White House. I will go and get them." And Cyrus left.

Olivia re-entered the room and sat down next to the kids. "Do you guys need anything?" They both just shook their heads.

Olivia stayed sitting next to them until Doctor French entered the room. Everyone looked up. While solemn, there was something in Doctor French's eyes.

"The baby was given hormones early enough that he has not had any troubles breathing. He will have to stay here for a while, mainly for observation as he was a little bit early, but he should be just fine. I understand that it must be very bittersweet for you today, but if you would like to see him, that can be arranged."

While everyone else in the room was considering what they wanted, Karen stood up and said "I want to see him, if that's ok". This seemed to make up everybody else's minds for them. The family walked off, leaving Olivia. She walked up to the nurses station and asked for an update on Fitz. But all she got was the standard "he is still in surgery, the doctors will update you when they can" which infuriated her. She began pacing in circles around the waiting room. She was thinking about what happens next, but it was all too painful.

Mellie's parents and the kids soon returned. They all looked more exhausted than when they left. Karen had been crying. Olvia walked up to her and started patting her back, trying to be comforting. "You ok" she asked. Karen only nodded.

Mr and Mrs Nash advised Olivia that they were ready to leave. "Karen, Jerry, why don't you go with your grandparents, I promise I will let you know when I hear anything" she said with a weak smiled. Her hand still on Karen's back, surprisingly Karen wrapped her arms around Olivia for a quick hug and said "Thanks Olivia".

Conveniently, Cyrus was on his way back from the White House, so they took his car back. Olivia entwined her arm with his as they walked back to the waiting room. "Did you get them?" she asked.

She sat down and he handed her two envelopes. The first was Mellie's will. Hers was the standard, excluding anything referred to in the pre-nup, everything went to Fitz. The guardian she had appointed for the children was her parents which would have been completely acceptable if there wasn't a baby in the mix. They could easily have taken custody of Karen and Jerry, but a baby was too much for them, and she was sure they wouldn't want the children split up. She placed Mellie's will back in the envelope and took out Fitz'. She assumed they would be reciprocal wills, but to her surprise, they were not. His will was much more detailed. Everything was more or less left to Jerry and Karen. Except his Vermont property and his presidential pin. They were left to her. She looked up at Cyrus confused. "Vermont?" Cyrus shook his head suggesting he had no idea what that was. His guardian provision was somehow excluded. How had two of the most intelligent people she knew, and qualified lawyers, failed to include an alternative guardian provision in their wills.

She put the will back in the envelope. As she did the doctor came in. They both stood up in anticipation. Doctor Angeles spoke "He is out of surgery, he has a lot of swelling. We wont know the damage until the swelling subsides. We will be keeping him in an induced coma until the swelling has reduced. After we assess the damage we will decide our next steps."

Cyrus responded "How long will that take?"

"We cannot be certain, the brain is a very unique thing, every one is different, we just have to wait. It could be 2 weeks, it could be 2 months." Said the doctor. Olivia covered her mouth to hide her sob, and sat down into her seat.

"Thank you doctor" said Cyrus. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand "Liv, we need to make a statement". She looked up at him. Knowing he was right she wiped the tears from her face, cleared her throat and sat up straight. "Yes, we do" she said. She quickly texted Karen and Jerry so they wouldn't feel like the last ones to find out when they made the statement. They spent the next 10 minutes working on a brief statement to the press that awaited outside.

Olivia stood up at the podium out the front of the hospital in her gown. The press fell completely silent anticipating her words.

"As you would be aware, earlier this evening at the President's birthday gala, both President Grant and Mrs Grant received gun shot wounds from an as yet unidentified person. Both were rushed her to James Maddison Hospital.

It pains me to announce that at approximately 8pm, Mrs Grant passed away. Her baby was delivered safely prior to her passing and is stable.

President Grant was taken into surgery. He is stable. He is currently in an induced coma until the swelling in his brain subsides, at which point the doctors will reassess his situation.

All further updates will come from a James Maddison official, and all questions on the circumstances of the shooting are directed to the FBI. Please bare with us at this difficult time. Goodnight. "

There was no rush of questions that followed, no incessant flashing. The press had respected her honesty and the loss of life.

_Please review. It gives me strength to carry on. Any suggestions are welcomed too :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Neither Olivia or Cyrus went home that night.

Fitz was in a private ICU so they pretty much stayed with him the whole night. Two chairs were on either side of his bed and they each claimed one that night. Tom had brought in blankets for them both.

When Olivia woke up an hour or so later she felt very stiff, so quietly left the room to loosen up a bit. She wasn't very familiar with the hospital so was unsure how she found herself in the maternity/nursery ward. She spotted Daniel, the Secret Service Officer Agent often assigned to Fitz, and began walking towards him. She didn't even think what he was doing there until she saw the little bundle all wrapped up on the other side of the glass. She almost shed a tear. He was so little and so alone. She was thankful that his health was less of a concern than his fathers. She hated to think of him being sick too, with no parents to be with him.

"Daniel" she said with a nod.

"Ms Pope" he responded.

She looked back at the tiny baby and realization hit her. She was seeing him before his own father. That broke her heart. She knows how much Fitz loves his children, and while he was not aware of it, it would break his heart to know all he is missing.

A nurse walked up to her and cleared her throat. "I am sorry Ms but you shouldn't be here"

"It is ok nurse, she is cleared" Daniel said to the nurse. The nurse looked at Daniel and back to Olivia "In that case, why don't you come in. He needs to be held, he hasn't been held enough in his short life".

Olivia was hesitant, but one glance at that boy and she gave in. She cautiously stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. "Have a seat" the nurse said, gesturing to the rocking chair in the corner. Olivia sat.

The nurse did her hourly check of pulse, etc. When she was finished she picked up the tiny baby and placed him gently in Olivia's arms. The tear she held back originally, fell from her eyes. She wished that this was Fitz, she wanted to capture the moment for him. She puled her phone from her pocket and tried to take a photo of the little boy when the nurse asked "would you like me to take it for you" Olivia handed her the phone, she was just at a bad angle to take a good photo.

Before she knew it the nurse handed the phone back to her with a smile. She looked at the photos, there was a gorgeous one of the baby, close up and one of Olivia looking adoringly down at said gorgeous boy.

She held him for another five minutes or so before asking the nurse for a hand to put him back in his bed.

She wandered solemnly back to where Fitz was. When she got there Cyrus was still asleep. She sat back in her chair and tried to rest her eyes a little more. Olivia woke again to a nurse checking on Fitz at about 7am.

She had had her phone off all last night so that she wouldn't be disturbed for just a while. She turned it on and a flood of messages came through, many being missed calls from reporters or unidentified sources, and a lot from her team. She sent a group message back to her team saying "I am fine, might need you guys today".

About an hour later she got a message from Huck saying he was in the lobby of the hospital. She walked down to greed him.

"What are you doing here huck?" she said.

"I knew you probably wouldn't leave for a while so I picked up some clothes and your laptop for you." He said handing her the things he had brought. She smiled weakly.

"Thanks Huck".

His eyes were even sadder, looking at her, than they normally were, if that waseven possible. He loved her, and knew that she loved the man lying unconscious somewhere in the building.

Olivia looked into those sad eyes trying to understand. When he moved his weight slightly she realized why he was looking at her like that. He knew.

She swallowed and pursed her lips "Huck" she tried to begin to say something. She wasn't sure really what she wanted to say, justify or deny but he didn't give her a chance.

"Liv, it's ok" he said with a very weak smile. He just wanted her to know he was there for her. After a few moments of comfortable silence Huck turned on his heels and walked away.

Olivia returned to Fitz's room to find Cyrus awake. "Liv, we need to get to the white house. Now" he said motioning to the television that was on, muted, but with subtitles. Sally Langston was sitting at the resolute desk debriefing the country on the events of the last 10 hours. Olivia turned to Cyrus and they both picked up their things and left the room. Olivia didn't want to leave, she never wanted him to leave her when he did, but it was her time to leave him now. She hesitated at the door and quickly walked back to his side and kissed his forehead ever so softly. Cyrus waited as she walked back into the room. After a few moments though he knocked lightly on the door. She turned around, cleared her throat and they exited the hospital. They swung by Cyrus' house so he could pick up some fresh clothes.

When they arrived at the White House it was eerily quiet. There were still people walking and running around, but there was a stillness in the air she put down to the grief of the nation, contained in one big house.

They proceeded straight to the Oval Office to talk to Sally. Cyrus barges in first of course with Olivia close behind.

"What is all this?" Cyrus demanded looking at the resolute desk, where all Fitz' personal belongings had been replaced by Sally's. She hadn't wasted any time.

"Cyrus, to be an effective President, one must be comfortable." She said in a clam tone.

"You. Are. Not. The. President." Cyrus said while stamping his foot.

Sally raised both her eyebrows at his statement. "The President was shot. He is in a coma. America needs leadership. The world needs leadership. And as Vice President, that honor lies with me."

Olivia had been quiet but right now her gut was telling her there was something off about this. Honor? Did she mean burden? Cyrus seemed to pick up on this wording but for different reasons.

"Honor, Sally? It is an honor to be able to sit here and act like the most powerful person in the world has been shot and you are second fiddle. That is an honor." He said sarcastically. Sally's patience was running thin.

"Have you come here only to insult me or is there substance to your visit?" she requested. Cyrus really just needed to vent so at that he turned on his heels and left the room. Olivia followed closely behind. As Olivia was closing the door behind her she glanced back at Sally in time to see a smug smile come across her face. Olivia didn't like this. She furrowed her eyebrows and closed the door. Cyrus was now out of sight, but she knew he would be heading to his office.

She was about 20m from Cyrus' office when she heard a door slam loudly making Olivia jump slightly. He was upset, but to those who didn't know him he just looked angry. When she reached his assistants desk she asked for her to bring some coffee and leave it on her desk after she knocked on the door. She then walked in to Cyrus' office. He was sitting on his couch with his head in his hands. He didn't look up when she entered as he knew she would be the only one game to come in right now.

"Cy" she said sitting down next to him and rubbing his back.

He looked up at her trying to wipe the few tears he had shed before she noticed. She noticed. "Someone shot my best friend" Cyrus said looking at Liv. If anyone knew how he felt it was her. She gave him a weak smile, trying to be strong, trying not to break down. She linked her arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door. Knowing they could both use a coffee she wen out to retrieve them.

After they had both had some coffee Cyrus spoke "So what is the plan?"

"Cy. We have to be realistic. There isn't really anything we can do. The purpose of the Vice President is to fill his position if he is incapacitated and Fitz is" her throat caught the next words. She didn't need to finish her sentence.

"Ill start packing." He said getting to his feet.

"Im not sure that is a good idea either" she started. "This isn't permanent. We don't want people loosing faith. Put Sally's administration in the First Lady's office. A constant reminder of why they are here in the first place but not too far from the Oval. Speaking of the First Lady's office, I need to go over there to discuss a funeral, and go check on the kids." She thought aloud.

They drank the rest of their coffees together discussing a number of different things. When they were done Olivia left Cyrus' office.

The first thing she did when she left Cyrus' office was ring Huck. He answered on the second ring. "Liv?"

"Huck, I need you to look into Sally Langston" She said as quietly as possible while allowing Huck to hear what she said. "Her activities of the last few months."

"Ok" was all Huck said.

_**Thanks for the reviews. Im a law student so have very little spare time and prefer to put up a couple of chapters, not just one so bear with me. Keep the reviews coming!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a big chapter because there isn't a whole lot of substance going on I suppose. Please bear with me. **

Olivia walked up towards the Residence. She had not been there is a while, not since she worked for him when he was first inaugurated. When she got there Hal was standing next to the door. "Hal" she said. He only nodded and opened the door for her.

She walked in to find Jerry and Karen sitting on the floor in front of the tv, watching the news. News about their father. She walked up to the tv and turned it off. Both looked up at her but didn't complain. She sat down, cross legged in front of them. "Guys, the media only knows for sure what is released to them, the rest is speculation. All you need to know is what comes from me and Cyrus, ok. We will tell you everything. I am sorry I couldn't speak to you before I got up and made a statement last night, but you needed your sleep and it was late." She felt a need to explain everything to them. She had a feeling they had been left out of a lot of important discussions in the past but she wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Thanks Olivia" Jerry said.

She gave him a smile. "You guys can call me Liv if you like". Karen smiled widely at this.

"Thanks Liv" she said.

"So where are your grandparents?" she asked.

"Still asleep" said Jerry.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could all go visit your dad and the baby when they wake up. What do you think?" they both nodded.

"Ok. I was also thinking that we should take some of your dad's personal stuff to make him feel more at home. What should we bring?" They discussed what they should bring and decided on a photo of the family, a photo of the white house, his favourite book "To Kill a Mockingbird" and throw rug that his mother had made when she was alive. Karen had disappeared for a few minutes. When she returned she was clutching a stuffed rainbow monkey.

"Whats that Karen" Olivia asked.

"A toy for the baby" she said. Olivia almost cried.

"What a great idea Karen" Olivia said.

It was about 9am when Mellie's parents were up and about. When they woke up Olivia said she had thought that Jerry and Karen might like to go to the hospital and offered them to join. They said they would like to go also. So the five of them went to the hospital. While Olivia had been there only 3 hours ago, she wanted to make sure Mellie's parents weren't put under too much stress.

When they arrived at the hospital they all decided to go visit the baby first. Daniel had since been replaced and Todd was currently standing guard. All five were able to visit at the same time due to the private room the baby was in for security reasons.

As the nurse walked in, Olivia realized that the nurse was probably there purely for the baby and that's why the nurse was so quick to greet hear earlier this morning as well. While it was a different nurse, this one seemed to share her view that the little baby needed to be held. Each of them sanitized their hands so they could touch the little boy. While they all got to see the baby yesterday, they didn't encourage holding him because they were very emotional and he wasn't as stable and needed some time in the humid crib to reduce his jaundice. Each of Mellie's parents took a turn holding the baby, each shed silent tears at the bittersweet emotion that filled them. While they lost a daughter, they gained a gorgeous grandson.

Remembering the picture of her holding the baby last night Olivia asked "Do you mind if I take a photo?" neither one objected.

The nurse then asked if Karen or Jerry wanted to hold him. Olivia could see that Karen really wanted to but seemed nervous. "Karen?" Olivia asked. Karen looked at her and whispered "What if I hurt him?" The nurse stepped in to help her out. "You're his big sister, you could never hurt him. If you sit down on this chair I'll put him in your arms. You wont hurt him I promise."

Karen sat down on the couch which was sitting against the wall. The nurse explained how to support his head before she gently placed the boy in Karen's arm. He opened his eyes and looked up at Karen "hey there little one" she said. She looked up at Jerry and smiled. Jerry sat down next to her on the couch and picked up the rainbow monkey they had brought with them and put it next to the baby. The monkey was bigger than the baby but the scene was adorable. Olivia quickly snapped another photo. This one would be the third picture in Fitz' room. Jerry then had a hold.

Once they all had a cuddle they went to see Fitz. Before they entered the room Olivia turned around to have a word with Karen and Jerry.

"Ok guys. That is your dad's room right there." She said pointing to his room. "So he has a lot of tubes going into him, and wires going everywhere, but he is still your dad. They say he wont hear you if you speak to him, but I think he would like you to." She paused letting them think about that. "If you don't want to go in there, or you want to leave at any point that is totally your choice." They both nodded. "We want to see him" replied Jerry.

"Ok." So they walked into the room. The kids were both very quiet. Both the kids stood on one side of the bed. Karen was holding the bed railing. Mellie's parents stood on the other side. They stood there saying nothing for a while before Olivia spoke "Karen, do you want to tell your dad what we brought him?" Olivia handed her the bag. She took the bag and thought for a few moments before bringing out things from the bag and putting them on the bedside table. She took her leave to allow the family to be together.

She left the room to go find a doctor to make sure he was the same as when she left. He was. No change. She exhaled and went to the sitting room. She was there for about 10 minutes when Mellie's parents came out. They sat in the sitting room as well. Olivia decided to take this opportunity to talk to them about the funeral without the kids around.

"Im not trying to be insensitive, but we do need to start planning a funeral. I was going to take it upon myself it that is ok with the both of you, but of course I would like your assistance." She said trying to be both supportive and understanding.

Mrs Nash spoke "Thank you. We would like to bury her in our family cemetery if that is possible."

Olivia contemplated. "Well due to her public position, if that is to happen I think there will need to be some public memorial at some point, but otherwise that shouldn't be a problem. Please think about anything else you would like to do but we can discuss it further tomorrow."

Olivia saw a nurse go into Fitz' room so she excused herself and followed her to check on the kids. What she walked into brought tears to her eyes. Karen was sitting on one side of his bed reading to kill a mockingbird, while Jerry sat on the other side and held Fitz' hand. As the nurse walked in Karen stopped reading and Jerry looked up and asked "Is this ok" looking at his hand that was holdings his dads.

"Yes, that's fine. You guys are doing a great job. Reading to him and letting him know you are here is exactly what he needs." Olivia swore she could see tears in the nurses eyes. The nurse started to write down his stats in his folder. "Keep reading dear" she said to Karen.

Olivia walked back out the door to Mellie's parents. "I think they might be a while. Would you like me to get a car to take you back to the White House?"

"I don't want to leave them alone" Mrs Nash said.

"I will stay with them if that's ok with you" Olivia replied. Mellie's parents agreed and Olivia arranged a car for them. She walked back into Fitz' room and sat on the couch listening to Karen read. For an hour all that was heard in the room was the beeping of machines and Karen's voice. Olivia glanced at her watch and saw it was almost lunch time.

"Karen, Jerry, it is almost lunch time. How about we head back to the White House and grab something to eat?"

"But he will be all alone!" said Karen. Olivia felt her chest tighten at the gesture of love.

"How about we get Cyrus to come back. We will grab some lunch and later this afternoon we can come back?" Karen only nodded. Olivia went out and rang Cyrus.

Half and hour later they were back in the residents. The chef whipped up some pizza for lunch and they sat down to eat. As promised, later that afternoon Olivia went back to the hospital with the kids. Karen read for another hour or so before Olivia suggested they go home and get some rest. It was only around 5 o'clock but it had been an emotionally straining day for the kids and she thought they should get some rest. Neither seemed to put up much of a fight, even Karen, because Olivia said she would be staying a little longer.

Finally Olivia could just be with him. She walked over to the side of the bed Jerry was sitting on and lifted his hand slightly to kiss it. "Fitz" she whispered.

What was she expecting? Him to wake up? She didn't know what to say, so she lay her head on the bed and placed his had on her cheek. She could almost fool herself that he was awake and it was him touching her face…almost. Obviously she had not realized the toll on her body that the last 24 hours had taken and fell asleep after only a few minutes.

About an hour later she woke to a light knocking on the door. A few moments later a nurse came in to check Fitz' stats. Olivia looked at the door and saw Tom. He had obviously knocked to warn of the nurse coming knowing she was the only one in there with Fitz. She smiled at him knowingly and he nodded in return.

Olivia spent that night in the hospital as well.

XXXX

The next day, after Jerry and Karen visited, she accompanied them back to the White House. She was going back to the White House to start planning Mellie's funeral. Not thinking there would ever be a good time to talk about this, she decided to talk to Jerry and Karen about it now.

"Karen, Jerry. I have something I want to talk to you about." Both looking at her attentively, she continued "We unfortunately have to start planning your mums funeral. Your grandparents have requested it be a small event back at their ranch. I think the American people would really like to pay their respects though, so I thought we could have a public memorial as well. I wanted to check that was ok with you two."

Jerry nodded and Karen said "Ok."

"Well, you also have to think about if you would like to speak at either of those events, and if you do, what you would like to say. Also, if you have any suggestions make sure you let me know ok. Ill handle it."

"Do we have to let you know now?" asked Jerry.

"No, we have a few days" She smiled weakly. They both just nodded. Trying to lighten the mood a bit she said "Did you guys see the baby today?"

The smile on Karen's face was heartwarming. "Yeah, he is looking a lot better. He grabbed hold of my finger today" she said excitedly.

Even though Olivia knew that was just a baby reflex she said "He already knows his big sister" she winked. "And Jerry, did you tell him about your last lacrosse game last week where you kicked some serious butts?"

"No. Didn't really cross my mind. I will next time" He smiled.

They drove for a few more minutes until they arrived at the White House. Olivia told Jerry and Karen she would see them later and walked towards the oval office. She walked in and was pleased to find no trace of Sally Langston. Her belongings had been taken out. Sitting on the couches were Cyrus, Rachel (Mellie's Chief of Staff), Lauren and Ethan.

The next four or so hours were spent arranging the public memorial of Mellie Grant to be held 2 weeks after her passing. The private ceremony would occur 1 week before that.

The public memorial would occur in Lafayette Square. Only women would be speaking including Verna Thornton, a member of the President's Committee on the Arts and Humanities, a Literacy advocate, a returned service woman that Mel visited in hospital and a member of the NRA. Beyoncé would sing the National Anthem and Mellie's favorite hymn would be sung by the local church's choir.

The private ceremony would be kept to close friends and family, maximum 50 people at the Nash ranch. The local pastor would do the eulogy and a few of her favorite poems would be read by her mother, her father and Karen and Jerry if they wanted to.

When they had finished, Olivia went up to the Residents to see if Jerry and Karen wanted to accompany her back to the Hospital. They did, so off they went. They went and visited the baby first, then went to Fitz. The kids went home after and hour or so and Olivia stayed the night.

The next morning while Fitz was taken for his daily MRI Olivia went and visited the baby by herself. He was thankfully doing much better, better enough to be with the other children in the nursery. While she was there a nurse walked up to her "Im not sure if you are the appropriate person to tell this, but if you could make the relevant person aware, that would be nice. Baby Grant can go home whenever arrangements are made for him." Baby Grant, Olivia liked that. She hadn't even really given much more thought to Baby Grant other than that Mellie's parents are too old to take care of him. Olivia responded "Ok. I will make the appropriate arrangements." And the nurse took her cue to leave.

Olivia spend the next 20 minutes staring at Baby Grant. "What are we gunna do with you? You don't even have a name yet" She said sadly picking him up. She was sure that the nanny they had vetted would be quite capable of taking care of him, but her gut was just not comfortable with that idea. After a good cuddle, Olivia put Baby Grant down and went back to Fitz.

Karen and Jerry arrived and hour or so later.

"Hey Liv" she got from both children. She smiled widely and took her leave. She went to find the doctor to ask how the MRI went. A slight reduction in swelling but nothing significant. Olivia went back to inform Karen and Jerry. They both nodded.

On their way back to the White House Olivia informed them of the date of the funeral and memorial and a few basic details. "Are you coming with us" asked Karen. Olivia was momentarily speechless. She hadn't considered going really, or that either of them would want her to go. "Would you like me to come?" she asked hesitantly. Karen nodded. Olivia looked at Jerry. "Jerry. Do you mind if I come to your mums funeral?" Jerry looked up with a smile on his face "Not at all Liv". "Well I guess it is settled then. We leave on Friday. Your grandparents have to drive so they will leave a day before us."

They had developed somewhat of a routine. Olivia would spend the night at the Hospital, Jerry and Karen would come for an hour or so in the morning, they would all go back to the White House for lunch and Olivia would do some work, mainly arranging Mellie's funeral and the consequent memorial service, then they would all head back in the afternoon.

XXXX

Olivia was surviving on clothes that Abby went and retrieved from her house mostly, or just buying new clothes. On Thursday though, Olivia decided she needed to go home and get some things for the funeral.

She unlocked her apartment door and walked towards her bedroom. She was in her own world thinking when a voice brought her back to reality and scared her half to death. She looked over to the couch where the noise was coming from and found Edison.

"Edison. What are you doing here?" she said flatly.

"Liv. I haven't seen you all week. Where have you been?" concern etched across his face.

"Either at the White House or the Hospital"

"Where have you been sleeping?" he said, now in confusion.

"Edison, I don't have time for this." She really didn't want to have this discussion.

"Liv. Where.." she cut him off.

"Edison. I don't have time for this" She said moving her hand between Edison and herself.

"What happened Liv? You were ready to walk into that Gala on my arm?"

"The President was shot. That is what happened."

"I know this is hard. That doesn't mean you can just push me away." He said taking a couple of steps towards her.

"Edison, I am sorry. Truly. I didn't want to hurt you again, that's why I held off for so long. But this is just too much. I cant." She said holding back tears.

Edison didn't think he had ever seen Liv so broken, ever in his life. Not even when she broke up with him in the hospital after his accident. He just wanted to make it all go away but he knew she wouldn't let him, and he didn't know if he could handle the possibility of being hurt by her again. He took a few more steps closer to her and grabbed both her arms, lightly rubbing them up and down. When he stopped, he leaned down and placed a final kiss onto her perfect lips. "Goodbye Liv" he said, and walked out the door.

Olivia turned around and sank into the couch and let her cries overwhelm her. She hadn't cried since Fitz was shot, she was trying to put up a strong front for everyone, including herself. She cried until there were no more tears to shed, and then she sobbed until there was no emotion left in her.

She got up and quickly packed, not wanting to be alone with her emotions, or her memories.

XXXX

The funeral was tasteful. Karen and Jerry both did a little poem which brought tears to the whole crowd. When the two returned to their seats Karen made a point of sitting next to Olivia. It brought her joy that Karen felt comfortable around her, but she felt a twinge of something, guilt she supposed, about that joy in a time of such sadness.

XXXX

The first thing they did when they got back from DC was go to James Madison Hospital. Jerry and Karen walked straight to Fitz' room, while Olivia went looking for his doctor. The doctor said that there had been a further reduction in the swelling but not significantly so. Olivia took this as a positive, he was improving, if only slightly.

They stayed for an hour or so, then went to see Baby Grant. Karen was holding Baby Grant when the nurse walked in. "Are you guys here to take this little one home?" Olivia hadn't really thought more about arrangements for Baby Grant. Karen looked at her "Can we take him home?" Without really thinking Olivia replied "Of course we can."

About forty minutes later they were walking out of the hospital with Baby Grant. She had put very little thought into this but she knew that this little baby was not going to be raised by the nanny. She knew Fitz would not want that. So here she was walking through the White House with a little baby.

In different circumstances she was sure she would be ecstatic but with each step she took she was second guessing her decision.

Step: She knew nothing about babies.

Step: What was she going to do.

Step: What if he hates her.

Step: What if he wont stop crying.

Step: Oh God. What did she do?

XXXX

Olivia walked to the nursery and put the sleeping baby in his cot. What was she doing, she knew nothing about babies, she thought to herself. She took a few moments to breath deeply and walked out the nursery door.

As she rounded the corner her heart sank. Cyrus. He was standing in the middle of the lounge room. He was talking to the kids so he currently didn't seem too mad but as soon as he saw Olivia his face slowly started turning red. "Kids, will you excuse me and Liv for a minute". Olivia followed him silently to the library. As soon as the door closed behind Olivia Cyrus let go.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Cyrus, it is no big deal"

"NO BIG DEAL? TRY TELLING THE PRESS THAT! AS SOON AS THEY GET WIND OF THIS…"

"Calm down. I will make an announcement today saying that I, as a dear friend to the President and his late wife, will be caring for America's baby while the President is….incapacitated"

"Why couldn't you just let whatshername do it?"

"Marta. The nanny's name is Marta. She will be around, just not at the sole carer of Baby Grant." She hadn't decided that until she just said it, but that would definitely be the best way to go. When she had things she needed to do Marta would be around to help out.

XXXX

The press release when surprisingly well, even Olivia was surprise at how the American people were reacting.

She had turned her phone off since the press release to avoid the press. When she turned it back on though she had about 7 missed calls from Huck. As soon as she saw them she rang him back. He said they couldn't talk over the phone. She said she would meet him at OPA in half an hour.

When she arrived Huck was in his office. Olivia walked straight in.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I found something. It has taken me so long because it was hidden very very well. Professionally."

"What is it Huck"

"Billy Chambers is staying at Rampo Ridge Psychiatric Hospital, New Jersey. That was until he had a visit from his very favourite senator, and Vice President of the United States, Sally Langston about 3 months ago. She was in the area and went to visit him. After that point thought she made several phone calls a week, from a burner phone and sent packages to the hospital under a fake name. About 3 weeks ago Billy Chambers checked himself out.

I went through his medical record and he is certifiably crazy. He purchased a gun about 4 days before the president was shot. Liv, I think it might have been him."

"Huck, I need proof. Tangible proof. Get the team onto it now."

XXXX

It had been a week since she took Baby Grant home and things were going well. She had Marta there all week just helping her get used to how to do everything getting to know the little one a little better. He was such a little cutie. He would follow Olivia if she walked across the room and would always hold her finger when she fed him a bottle.

Mellie's public memorial was on today. The children had decided to watch it on the television at the hospital so that Fitz could "watch too". Karen had asked if she would watch it with them.

Baby Grant was asleep when the kids wanted to leave so Olivia left Baby Grant with Marta.

They were all in tears by the end of the service. Jerry looked over at Olivia and said "Thanks Liv. That was a beautiful memorial."

XXXX

Another week had passed. 3 in total now. She headed over to the hospital before Karen and Jerry this morning. She walked past the nurses station and greeted all the now familiar faces.

Olivia had been talking to Fitz about Baby Grant, the kinds of things he does when he is hungry or tired or gassy, for about 10 minutes when the doctor walked in.

"Hello there Olivia"

"Hello Sharlet". They were now on a firs name basis. "How's he holding up?"

"I actually have some really good news. His CT scans over the last two days have shown a dramatic reduction in the swelling. We are hopeful that we will be able to take him out of the induced coma tomorrow." The doctor could see the hope in her eyes "But he might not wake up straight away. He will hopefully do so in his own time though."

Olivia turned away from the doctor trying to hide her tears of joy. "Thank you doctor"

A few moments passed before Olivia the fixer was back. "Sharlet" she said walking out of the room to speak to the doctor again. "I know you guys are supposed to be giving updates on the Presidents health, but if you could keep this on the down low just a little longer. We don't want the whole nation getting their hopes up."

"Absolutely. That is not a problem at all. I will let our press correspondent aware." She said with a smile and moved towards another room.

Olivia walked back to Fitz' room and called Cyrus straight away.

**Sorry about the delay, I think I put way too much thought into this being perfect.**

**Anyways, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. Keep 'em comming!**

**P.s. Fitz will wake up next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later-

Fitz still hadn't woken up and it was taking its toll on Olivia. She had clearly done a good job at preparing Karen and Jerry for the fact that he would probably not wake up straight away, but in doing so had not prepared herself for that fact.

She had stuck to the schedule of visiting by herself in the morning, then taking Baby Grant in with Karen and Jerry in the afternoon. Jerry had a large report due so he wanted to finish it before they went to visit Fitz on this particular day. They didn't make it over to the hospital till after dinner, so Olivia left Baby Grant with Marta.

They were there for around an hour or so before this kids moved to leave. "Liv, you coming?" Jerry asked as he moved to get up but saw that Olivia didn't.

"I think im just going to stay a little bit longer if that's ok?" she replied.

"Sure Liv. See you later."

Karen and Jerry left and Olivia slowly walked over to Fitz and picked up his left hand and gently entwined her fingers with his. She looked at his face and tears formed in her eyes. She placed the hand entwined with his on her chest, keeping him close to her. But it wasn't close enough for her in that moment so she gently climbed onto the bed next to him, minding all the wires, careful not to block anything. She placed his left hand, which she was no longer entwined with, around her body, placed her face level with his and used her left hand to stroke his face.

"Please come back to me" she spoke softly, and with those words she let the tears flow and the sobs escape her mouth.

She repeated those words through her sobs until she fell asleep next to the man that she loves.

XXXX

Jerry had forgotten his jacket in his Dad's room that evening and went back to retrieve it. He opened the door and the scene was far from expected. Liv was laying next to his dad crying, begging him to come back to her. He stood there watching in shock for a few moments, before just grabbing his jacket and walking back out.

As he walked back to the car he was trying to grasp what exactly it was he just saw…

He knew his dad and Liv were close. She was one of his closest friends, next to Cyrus. She had helped him get elected. But that didn't look like just close friends. Tears would have been understandable, but begging him to come back to her, as well as the fact that she was lying next to him. She liked him, a lot. He could see that much.

Was that the only reason she was doing all of this, to try and replace his mum? Should he talk to her about it? He wasn't sure. He hoped back in the car and was very quite on the ride back to the White House.

XXXX

Liv woke up the next morning still in bed with Fitz. It was the best night sleep she had had since Baby Grant came home. When she realized she had spent the night she jumped up out of bed and started gathering her things yelling mild expletives.

Hearing her voice, Tom walked in. "Miss Pope"

"Tom. I accidentally slept the night, some of the staff probably saw when they came to take his vitals. What have I done."

"Miss Pope, I was here last night, I made sure no one went in unless it was an emergency. Since Jerry retrieved his jumper, no one else has entered the room."

Olivia's eyes bulged and she swallowed hard. She didn't see Jerry come back to get his jumper which means he probably heard/saw her crying and cuddled up to Fitz.

"Thank you Tom" she said.

XXXX

Olivia headed back to the White House to go check on Marta and Baby Grant. She walked through the residence and saw Karen and Jerry just finishing breakfast.

"Good morning Karen and Jerry" said Olivia.

"Hey Liv" said Karen. Olivia looked over at Jerry who avoided eye contact but managed a barely audible "Hey". He knew…

"Hey Liv, do you think I could give Baby Grant his next bottle?" asked Karen.

"Not a problem Karen, I'll just go find Marta, see if he is awake and when his last bottle was. Wanna come?" Without hesitation Karen hopped of the breakfast bar stool and followed Olivia towards the nursery. Before they entered his room Olivia turned to Karen and put her pointer finger up to her lips to signal to be very quiet. She turned the door nob slowly. The little tyke was cooing happily in his cot. Olivia walked over to the door to Marta's room and knocked quietly. After hearing a quiet "Come in" , both Olivia and Karen entered.

"Hey Marta. How are you?" asked Olivia.

"Good thanks Miss Pope." Marta replied.

"How was the munchkin last night" she said with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"He was great. Only woke up twice actually." Said Marta.

"When was his last bottle? Big sister Karen over here would like to give him his next bottle." Said Olivia proudly wrapping her arm around Karen's shoulders.

"Well your in luck Karen, I was just about to make him a bottle. Would you like me to show you how?" said Marta.

"Yes please!" exclaimed Karen.

"Ok guys, im just gunna go see if I can find Jerry." Said Olivia.

"He went for a run" said Karen casually.

_Damn it_ thought Olivia. She was hoping to talk to him sooner rather than later about what he may or may not have seen at the hospital last night.

Feeling bad about leaving Baby Grant the night before, Olivia took him with her to the hospital for a quick visit in the morning after Olivia had showered and changed. She thought going with just Karen and Jerry that afternoon might allow her a chance to speak to Jerry.

XXXX

That afternoon Cyrus had wanted to talk to her about the Sally Langston/Billy Chambers situation so she texted Karen that they should go ahead without her.

Her whole meeting with Cyrus she was distracted. She was hearing what he was saying but her brain just didn't want to form an opinion on the subject. She became fidgety and restless about half an hour after Karen and Jerry left for the hospital.

"Cyrus, can we continue this tomorrow?" she asked.

He looked at her strangely "I guess so Liv. Whats wrong?" he asked in response.

"I dunno Cy, but I just really need to head over to the hospital. My gut is telling me something is going on."

Not one to argue with Olivia's 'gut' he decided to accompany her to the Hospital. The closer she got the more queasy she felt, the more anxious she got about seeing Fitz. Once they were out of the car Cyrus had trouble keeping up with her as she all but ran towards his private ward. Just before they reached security Cyrus grabbed her arm "Liv, you need to calm down. They would have called if something was wrong. Karen and Jerry are there now, they would have called. He is fine."

She rushed into his room in a bit of a frazzle. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes wide. Karen and Jerry both looked at her confused.

"Liv, is everything ok?" Karen asked.

"Is everything ok here?" she asked. She looked at Fitz and he was the same as he had been since the shooting. Asleep.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" asked Jerry.

"I just thought…" she paused. Clearly everything was ok. "You know what, never mind." She glanced back at Cyrus who was also looking at her confused. She gave him a _just leave _it look and turned back towards Fitz.

She walked over to him, weary of Jerry watching her, and placed a hand on Fitz' shoulder/ upper chest. A few seconds passed before the constant beeping that had not varied in rhythm since he had been in that bed began to increase in speed. Everyone looked from the machine and back to Fitz who's eyes were flickering open.

He started thrashing on the bed.

Cyrus jumped up from where he had taken a seat and ran out to get a nurse. He returned seconds later with two nurses and what appeared to be a doctor.

"He's fighting the intubation" said the doctor rushing to the opposite of the bed to where Olivia was standing. The doctor stood over him and flashed something in his eyes before he spoke "I need you to calm down Mr President. We will get that tube out of your throat as soon as we can but I need you to calm down so we can run some test first." He continued to thrash, fighting the tube.

Olivia looked up to see that Jerry had moved around to Karen and moved her back from the commotion to the wall. He had one arm around her as she was visibly upset and scared.

She looked back down at Fitz who was still not calming down. She grabbed the hand closest to her, put one hand on the side of his head and started stroking his hair. She leaned over him slightly so he could see she was there. "Fitz. You need to calm down." He continued to thrash "FITZ. Look at me." She said. He did so and instantly he stopped thrashing.

Those eyes. Right now they were filled with fear and confusion but they were the same eyes that had looked at her so longingly before. After a few more moments she spoke "Hi" and gave him a big smile. She felt the remaining tension leave his body.

The doctor interrupted "Before we can take that tube out we need to take him for an MRI." Olivia nodded never breaking eye contact with Fitz. She spoke to him again. "They need to take you down for an MRI before you can get this tube out. Do you understand." He probably couldn't nod his head without pain with that tube down his throat she realized "Squeeze my hand if you understand". She felt a very light squeeze on her hand.

While they were hooking up all his machines to the bed to take him for an MRI the doctor was doing some preliminary sensory tests. He asked him to squeeze his hand if he felt him touching his feet and legs and asked him to hold his little torch, which he had a lot of difficulty doing. All the while he kept his eyes on her.

They had hooked up all the machines and the doctor said "We are ready now" and Olivia straightened up to let go of his hand but he had gripped her hand tighter, while not being very tight at all she could tell he didn't want her to go. She looked back into his eyes and his eyes were going back and forth between her own and he was clearly freaking out. She looked up at the doctor who just nodded.

Olivia walked next to the bed holding his hand as they walked him to the MRI room. When they arrived everything was already ready. "Im sorry but you cant go in there with him" Said the radiologist.

She moved back to Fitz and made eye contact "Fitz. I cant go in there with you, but I promise it wont take long and as soon as your finished ill be waiting for you ok." He squeezed her hand much gentler than before, which she assumed meant he understood. She leaned down and planted a very light kiss on his forehead and let his hand go as they wheeled him into the room.

She waited anxiously for him to be wheeled back out. As soon as he was, he had his hand lifted ready for her to take. The nurse said that as soon as the results came through they should be able to remove the tube.

They returned to his room. One of the secret service advised her that Cyrus took Karen and Jerry to get something to eat. They sat together in his room in silence for about 10 minutes before the doctor came in. Sharlet had obviously been paged as soon as he woke up and had now arrived.

"Good news. We can take that tube out" she said as she nodded at Olivia and walked to the other side of the bed. "Its good to meet you Mr President." She said.

"But unfortunately, from what I hear you put up a bit of a fight when you woke up. Procedurally that means we need to sedate you when we take it out." The thought of him asleep again made her anxious that he might not wake up. It was unlikely Fitz had any concept of how long he had been in a coma for so he probably wasn't too concerned about that and more concerned with getting the tube out.

"We would like to do that as soon as possible" said Sharlet.

Olivia responded. "Karen and Jerry are getting something to eat, can we wait until they return before we put him under?"

"I think that can be arranged" she said smiling before leaving the room.

When Karen, Jerry and Cy returned she explained the situation to them. She didn't know if Cyrus had warned them not to say anything about what had actually happened until Fitz was filled in on everything but from the fact they said nothing she assumed he did.

"I know you want that thing out, but would we be ok to stay for another 10 minutes?" she asked him. She felt him squeeze her hand, meaning he didn't mind.

Karen and Jerry sat on the other side of him. Karen holding his hand, jerry resting his arm next to his dads leg. For 10 minutes they sat there, without really speaking. They all said their goodbyes 10 minutes later. Cyrus picked up his hand and gave it a squeeze, Karen kissed him on the cheek, as did Jerry. As they were walking out she kissed him on the forehead softly as not to make a noise. Jerry glanced back and saw the kiss. He quickly turned back.

They walked out of his room and Olivia suddenly felt very dizzy. "You guys go ahead, I just need to speak with the doctor" she lied. Karen and Jerry began walking to the car.

"Liv?" Cyrus asked. He turned around just in time to see her faint. Thankfully Tom had seen her become unsteady and caught her as she fell.

She woke up in a chair with Cyrus in her face. She couldn't hear anything he was saying as her ears were still ringing "Cyrus I am fine, I just need to get some sleep I think". She tried to get up and nearly fell over. Cyrus wrapped an arm around her and helped her walk to the car and back to the While House.

He had sent the car with Karen and Jerry in back to the White House without Olivia and himself so on the ride back it was just he and Olivia. Another 10 minutes of silence were shared between them.

Olivia was exhausted, physically, but mostly emotionally. She just needed rest.

_**Thanks for all the encouragement. Keep it coming!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I hear that it was all gobbledygook so hopefully you can all enjoy this chapter now. **

Olivia woke up to at around 6am. She looked around confused. Had she seriously just slept for almost 12 hours? Remembering the day before she sat up straight quickly. Her heart started beating faster. He was awake. She could speak to him and have him answer her. But first, she knew she had to speak to Cyrus. She texted the team to come to the White House to discuss everything.

She dressed quickly and went to visit Baby Grant. He was awake and Marta was in the nanny's room. "Marta. You didn't have to stay last night. You should have put the monitor in my room"

"I was given instruction from Cyrus not to bother you." Olivia frowned.

"I am sorry Marta. I hope it didn't keep you from anything important."

"Not at all" Marta said sincerely.

"I was wondering if you would be able to stick around today? I have to head over to the hospital but thought you might be able to bring Baby Grant over this morning?" Olivia suggested knowing Fitz would want to meet his son.

"That wont be a problem at all. What time would you like me to bring him?" asked Marta.

"Ill text you when I know. Is that alright?"

Marta nodded.

Olivia walked back to Baby Grant and picked him up. She asked Marta the last time he ate and Marta offered to get him a bottle. While she was getting the bottle, Olivia changed his nappy. In her baby babble she told him he would be meeting his dad today.

She fed him his bottle and burped him. She held him until he began to dose off so she put him in his cot and headed for Cyrus' office. The team were arriving when she got there. She hadn't really seen them all that much since the shooting so she spoke to them all briefly before commencing the meeting.

"So, Huck. What else have you found?" she asked

The team started pilling on the table all the evidence they had found on Billy Chambers and Sally Langston. The burner phone numbers they used to communicate, all the footage of her visiting him in the institution, money payed to Billy's landlord by Sally, Billy buying a guy. To say they had been sloppy was an understatement.

Once all the evidence was out on the table Olivia and Cyrus shared a look. "We got her" said Cyrus.

"We do" said Olivia. She proceeded to advise her team that the President was awake and that she needed them around a little longer to start making a plan. The team set up in one of the conference rooms.

She was about to leave the room when Cyrus said "Liv" and looked at her with concern. "What?" she asked.

"Are you heading over there now?" he asked.

"Someone has to tell him what has happened. The doctors say it is better to hear from someone they know so its either you or me" she said.

The prospect of having to tell Fitz all that had happened and dealing with his feelings after made him cringe.

"That's what I thought Cyrus. Ill talk to him, see how he is, see when we might be able to have him back on his feet" the prospect made her smile but she turned o pick up her bag to avoid Cyrus's gaze. "Ill be back soon" she said before leaving the room.

She had to stop back at the residence to speak to Karen and Jerry before she left.

She walked to Karen's room first, knocked lightly on the door and entered upon consent. She was sitting on the side of her bed in her pj's looking at her feet. Olivia sat down beside her. "Sleep well?" Olivia asked. Karen looked up at her and she looked terrible, like she had barely slept at all. She wrapped one arm around her.

"Im sorry you had to see all that yesterday" referring to Fitz struggling with his intubation.

"He…He… He looked so scared. Can we go see him?" she said.

"Karen, of course you can see him. I am sure he is dying to wrap you up in his arms. I am going to go in shortly and see how he is, and try to explain things to him. I don't think he knows exactly what happened yet and we don't want to overwhelm him." Karen only nodded.

That was the first time she had thought about what she was going to tell him. How do you tell someone their wife of 20 years is dead and that he has a son who's first month of life he has missed, that his job has been taken by a woman who potentially plotted his shooting.

Olivia exhaled. She stood up from Karen's bed and walked towards Jerry's room. She knocked. Hearing a grunt of "enter" she did so. She walked in to find Jerry fully dressed lying on his couch with his hands behind his head and his feet crossed, looking at the roof.

"What" Jerry said.

"I came her to discuss the plan for today." Replied Olivia.

Jerry sat up put his hands on his knees, looked directly at Olivia and asked "What is going on between you and my dad?". What a loaded question.

"What are you talking about?" she said looking at him slightly confused. She had been dreading this and initially had no intention of denying it to him if he asked, but in the moment, with Fitz having woken up she really didn't want to have this discussion without him.

"Olivia. I am not a stupid kid. I saw what happened yesterday and I saw you laying next to him one night."

"Jerry. I think this is a conversation saved for a more opportune time. Perhaps you can discuss it with your dad when he is feeling better." She didn't want lie beyond what was necessary at the time. Jerry just shook his head. "I just wanted to let you know I am heading over to the Hospital. He doesn't know the details of what happened so before you guys come I will talk to him. If that is ok with you?" she asked.

"Whatever" he said as he stormed past her.

XXXX

The ride to the hospital was long. She was excited but also very nervous to have to tell him what has happened. Her walk to his room was seemingly even loner than the car ride somehow. Her strides quickened the closer she got.

Before she entered his room she had a quick discussion with Sharlet and his nursing staff to see what he had been told. Very little was their answer.

She braced herself as she opened the door to his room. As soon as he heard the door he looked up. Upon seeing her though he immediately looked away. She frowned. "Good morning" she said walking up to him and kissing his forehead.

He looked at her confused. "What are you doing Olivia." She returned his confused look. "I…I…" she didn't know what to say. Of all the scenarios she had thought up in her mind, this was not one of them. He exhaled seeing her visibly taken a back.

"What happened? Why am I in hospital?" He was desperate to know. He had asked all the nurses and anyone who entered the room since he woke up but they had all been very quiet on the issue.

Olivia brought a chair closer to the side of his bed and prepared herself to tell him.

"Fitz. Your birthday gala. You got out of your car and you were shot. You have been in a coma for nearly a month." His face was full of sadness and confusion.

"Where is everyone? Mellie? Karen? Jerry?" he asked.

Olivia cleared her throat. This would be the hard part. "You weren't the only one who was shot that night. Mellie was shot in the chest, and unfortunately didn't make it through the night" She moved to grab his hand but he pulled it away. She looked at his face and his eyebrows were so furrowed, the look of pain on his face was painful to her, or perhaps it was his rejection of her comfort. She watched the tears fall from his eyes.

A few moments passed before he whipped his head towards her "The baby?" he croaked.

"They were able to give him hormones to develop his lungs and he is doing just fine. You can meet him today." How bittersweet, to find out you have lost your wife but have a new son.

"He doesn't have a name yet. We wanted to wait to see if you had a name picked out."

"Theodore Fitzgerald. Mellie liked Theodore. Teddy for short." He said. Olivia nodded.

"Karen and Jerry will be over shortly" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you Olivia." Said Fitz. When she didn't move he turned to her "You can go now." To say she was offended was an understatement.

"What" she said in her whisper/hurt voice.

"Why are you still here? Go back to Edison." He said.

"I…I… broke up with Edison" she stuttered out.

"So what? You think now my wife is dead we can just be together?" he said spitefully.

"No. I am here because I care about you and I thought you might want to hear the news from a familiar face. That's fine Fitz. I'll go." So she picked up her things and walked out.

Almost as soon as she did, he regretted what he said.

XXXX

He sat there for 20 minutes kicking himself for how he treated Liv. He heard a knock on the door and hoped it was Liv returning. His sad frown quickly turned in to a smile as his two eldest walked into the room.

Karen almost ran to his bedside and gave him a hug. "That's all I get after all this time? Get up here princess!" so Karen climbed into bed with him. Fitz held her so tight, only pulling one arm away to bring Jerry in for a hug too. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Jerry sat down on a chair next to the bed and wiped away the few tears.

For an hour they stayed this way catching up and just chatting. Karen would bring up Liv often. Liv helped her with this, Liv showed her that and every time she did he felt a little bit worse for what he said. She had obviously been a pillar of support for her children when they had no-one and he was truly grateful.

XXXX

Liv went back to the White House and went to see Marta. She was in the nanny's room and she was packing a bag. Marta was visibly upset.

"Olivia. My mother has been diagnosed with Stage 4 breast cancer."

"Marta I am so sorry to hear that" she replied.

"I know my contract says I have to give two weeks notice so here it is" she said handing her an envelope. "I am moving home but can continue working for the required two weeks"

"Marta. You need to be at home with your family. There is no need for two weeks notice. You have been a huge help, so thank you."

Within the hour Marta was gone.

She walked over to Baby Grant who had just woken up. "Hello there Teddy" she said picking him up. "You wanna go meet your dad?" For obvious reasons she was going to ask Marta to take him, but she supposed she just had to suck it up. So she packed Teddy a bag.

Before she left the White House she went down to her team. "Ive just been to see the President. We don't need to make a plan just yet. Head back to OPA and continue work there"

Seeing Olivia with a baby in her arms was quite surreal. While they knew she probably wanted kids one day, she wasn't the clucky type, nor did she seem to know anything about baby's but here she was holding a little baby.

XXXX

She walked towards his room trying to prepare for what she would be met with. She knocked and entered. What she found was adorable. Karen wrapped up on one side of Fitz and Fitz holding Jerry's hand on the other. As soon as Fitz looked up their eyes met. Unexpectedly the distain had left his eyes, seemingly replaced with affection. Fitz smiled. Olivia, still cautious returned her focus to the pram she was pushing.

As soon as he noticed what she had with her he sat up a straighter. Karen took that as a que to remove herself from the bed and Fitz let go of Jerry's hand. Olivia pushed the pram to beside his bed and pulled the cover up to reveal baby Teddy. Without really saying much else Olivia picked him up from the pram and placed him into Fitz' waiting arms. She saw the tears form instantaneously.

He talked to his new son about how big he was, what strong grip he had, how much he looked like his siblings at that age, all the nothings that came to his mind. She wanted to capture the moment so she quietly took a photo with her phone. Upon mention of her as a child Karen jumped up to join the conversation. Shortly after Jerry joined and Olivia was able to snap another photo.

Baby Teddy soon started to fuss. Fitz tried to soothe him but with little luck. Fitz looked like he was becoming distraught at not being able to soothe his son so Olivia moved closer. "Looks like he might have a tummy ache. Try putting him on your shoulder" she suggested. He quietened down shortly after he was moved to Fitz' shoulder and proceeded to fall asleep.

They were in the middle of a conversation about the report Jerry had aced when Fitz's face contorted. The three of them looked at him confused. Fitz looked around before moving his nose towards Teddy's bottom. "Woah. You stink little man." They all laughed realizing what he was talking about. "He is definitely your brother then Jerry" said Fitz and they all laughed again.

Oliva walked around to the other side of the bed closest to Teddy and could see that he was awake. "Someone needs a nappy change huh?" she asked rhetorically. "Do you mind" she asked Fitz not wanting to just take him. He shook his head that she could take him.

She baby gabbled to Teddy while she changed his nappy. Fitz looked in amazement. He doubted the Olivia he knew even knew how to change a nappy and now she seemed like an old pro. Once she was finished she placed him on his other shoulder but he wouldn't settle. Fitz was rubbing his back, bouncing a little and whispering "Shhhh" but nothing seemed to help. Once again Fitz was looking slightly distressed. Teddy began crying a little louder and Fitz looked straight at Olivia silently pleading for her to help. So she walked over and picked up Teddy placing him on her shoulder, he instantly settled.

"He can be pretty fussy sometimes. Just standing up makes him quiet, although I don't understand how he knows the difference between sitting or standing." She said as she furrowed her eyebrow at the thought. She bounced slightly on the spot.

The kids chatted with their dad a little bit longer before Olivia interrupted "Sorry guys, I think I should take this little one back home for a while. You guys going to stay?" She thought Fitz might need a rest.

"Is that ok Liv?" asked Karen. Olivia looked at Fitz who nodded in agreement.

"No problem". Olivia took Teddy from her shoulder put him in Fitz' arms again to let him say goodbye and put him in his pram.

XXXX

Olivia had been gone for 20 minutes when Karen said she was hungry. "Take Mat and go to the cafeteria" said Jerry. And she did, which left Jerry and Fitz alone.

"Dad. I have a question for you."

"Sure bud. What is it?"

"What is going on between you and Olivia?" he got straight to the point. Fitz cleared his throat.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the way that you woke up yesterday when she touched you and that she was the only one who could calm you down and the way you look at her" he said all in one breath.

Fitz was confused. He didn't remember waking up yesterday. Calm him down? What was he doing? He supposed he would ask of that later.

"Jerry…" before he could continue jerry interjected "Just tell me. I am not Karen I can take it." Fitz contemplated on that thought before continuing.

"Jerry. I can tell that Olivia has been very supportive of you two since the shooting. That is because she cares about you, but she also cares about me." He paused. He was thinking of all this on the spot. "Don't get me wrong, I loved your mother and I am sad that she is gone. She was the mother of my children and my best friend for a long time." Another pause at the thought of Mellie being gone. "But Olivia… is the love of my life. My soul mate." The look on Jerry's face was not what he expected. He looked angry, but not as angry as he expected. "We never meant to hurt your mum, but… Let me just say that all I can hope for in this world is that you, Karen and now Teddy find a love like the one I have with Olivia."

As if on que, Karen walked in ending the conversation.

They stayed a while longer before heading back to the White House, promising to return soon.

Please review and leave any suggestions. Thanks for your support :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you sooooooo soooo much for all the support ;) it has been overwhelming. I am so sorry I havnt updated in ages! I hope to do another chapters soon. Hope you enjoy this one!

"Hello?" said Olivia into her phone.

"Liv" said Fitz

Olivia was slightly surprised at his call.

"Hi" he said after a few moments of silence.

"Hi" she replied.

"Can you come over. We need to talk." Said Fitz.

"Teddy just went to sleep" she replied.

"Can you get the nanny to look after him?"

"The nanny quit this morning"

"Ok, well come over when he wakes up. Please….Livvie" he pleaded.

He heard Olivia exhale "Ok Fitz. Ill see you soon." And she was gone.

She had agreed to come at least, he thought.

XXXX

Two hours later she was walking into the hospital…again.

As she walked into the room she saw him smile and the sides of her mouth quivered trying not to smile back at him. She walked over to his bedside with baby Teddy and placed him in Fitz' arms. Before she could move too far away he grabbed her hand.

"Livvie. Look at me." He said.

At his touch she felt like there was electricity pulsing through her whole body. This was not a novel feeling between them, just one she had not felt in some time, so she was a little taken back. She did as he requested and the tears formed in her eyes.

"Livvie, I'm sorry." And with that she burst into tears. She was exhausted, and him looking at her right now was too much.

He tried to awkwardly pull her down to him with Teddy in his other arm but she wouldn't have it and tried to break from his grip, and succeeded as he was quite weak after almost a month of being in a coma. She turned her back to him and sobbed into her hand.

"Livvie, please let me hold you."

Despite her instant urge to turn around and run back to him she waited a few moments before turning around and slowing walking back over to him. He patted the side of the bed but as she was almost next to the bed he held his hand up.

"Tom? Daniel?" he said loudly enough for whoever was on the other side to hear. Olivia stopped crying, confused.

Daniel walked in. "Yes Sir"

"Daniel, could you please baby Teddy over hear for a walk?" he asked.

"Certainly Sir" he replied. Fitz kissed Teddy before Daniel picked him up and put him in his pram and left the room.

As soon as he was gone he turned to Livvie and said "Come here". Her sobs started again as she got into the bed next to him and cuddled into the crook of his neck. He had one arm under her head, and the other sitting on her waist.

After the sobbing had subsided she moved back slightly too look into his eyes. He turned his head to meet her gaze.

"You almost died." She said.

"Yes" he replied.

"Don't do it again"

"Ok" and she just snuggled in again. He kissed her forehead.

A few more minutes went by when he realized she was asleep. He stroked her hair and her back just listening to her breathe. At some point he drifted off as well.

Olivia was awoken by the sound of a baby crying. Olivia jumped out of Fitz' arms, startling him awake.

"Teddy, where is he?" she looked around the room slightly distraught. Having caught her bearings she walked to the door, as she opened it Daniel was standing at the door with the pram.

"Sorry Ma'am, I didn't know what to do" said Daniel.

She smiled at him "That's ok Daniel, thank you." And she picked Teddy up out of the pram and wheeled the pram into the room.

She looked at her watch "Why didn't you wake me, I was asleep for an hour". She felt guilty for leaving Teddy with Daniel for that long and wondered how long he had been crying. Olivia proceeded to coo him while she got him a fresh nappy, change of clothes and put his formula in the bottle, getting Daniel to find a microwave to heat it up with.

Fitz all the while watching on in amazement. He thought to himself what a great mother she makes, but tears threatened to fall from his eyes remembering that Mellie was gone and that Teddy would never know her.

She turned around when she was finished changing his nappy and saw the sadness in his eyes. She walked over and gave Teddy to Fitz and went to find Daniel with the bottle. When she returned she gave him the bottle and went to leave the room again.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She turned around and smiled at him.

"I have to make a few calls. You will be fine. Ill be just out here if you need me" and she left the room.

It was almost 6pm by now so she though she would get the kids to come over, order some take out and have a meal. She called Karen, because she didn't know if Jerry would answer if she called. She loved the idea and got Jerry on board. So she called Fitz' favourite Chinese place and got a smorgasboard of food, too much for the four of them but who cares.

Next she rang Cyrus and asked him if he wanted to join, there would be enough food. He said he would be there soon. He had been busy making arrangements with regard to taking Sally down. He had spoken to Fitz on the phone but hadn't been to see him so was pleased for the opportunity.

She then asked Daniel to arrange for someone to pick up the Chinese food.

When she walked back into the room she couldn't help but smile. Fitz was just feeding Teddy, but he had the biggest smile on his face. She closed the door quietly behind her as she entered the room and just stood there watching them and snapped another photo. When he looked up to see her he then remembered something Jerry had said.

"Jerry said I woke up last night. What happened? I don't remember" he asked. She walked over to the bed and sat near his knee.

"You were thrashing and we couldn't calm you down." She said.

"Jerry said I woke when you touched me and you were the only one that could calm me down." Olivia simply nodded.

"You wouldn't let me leave you." She said with a small smile.

"Jerry is a clever kid" he said and chuckled slightly. He looked at her and she looked terrified.

"So he talked to you? I asked him to wait for a more opportune time" she said shaking her head.

"I think he gets it. I can see how you have been a massive support for both Karen and Jerry and that means a lot to me. I told Jerry that you care about them, but also about me and that while I am sad his mum is gone and that I did love her, you are my soul mate." He said casually.

She was almost crying again, and so was he.

There moment was broken by a bickering Karen and Jerry being escorted by Cyrus. Olivia stood up and death stared them all "Teddy is eating. Please stop fighting" And they did.

Olivia took Teddy to burp him and allow Cyrus and Fitz to catch up. She was surprised to see Cyrus go in for a hug.

When the food arrived they all dug into it, all clearly starving from a big day. Fitz wasn't allowed to have too much in the way of solids, but the fried rice was manageable, along with some small pieces of chicken and pork etc. By the end they all had food babies and were ready for sleep. Olivia initiated the goodbyes, getting Karen up from her half asleep position next to her dad.

With a room full of people, in particular Jerry and Karen, Olivia settled for kissing Fitz on the forehead to say goodbye. He gave her hand a quick squeeze in return. They all waved and left the room.

**Big Day! What is in store for tomorrow?**

**Interested to see where you think this might go. **

**There is a surprise in store :)**

**Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews. Keep 'em comin'. This was a pretty quick update I know, it is my day off so the next few might not come this quick but I will try to get them out quicker then previously :) This is the surprise, probably a disappointment. Sorry :S Tried to make it longer due to a guest review, hope this satisfies. **

Olivia slept well that night, even though she had to wake up four times to Teddy. All was seemingly right in her world. Fitz was awake and they were ok, Jerry knew about her and Fitz and wasn't too mad, and they could take Sally down at any moment.

The baby monitor went off at around 6:30am so Olivia went and prepared a bottle and fed little Teddy. She wanted to go visit Fitz but didn't know if he would be awake so she rang the hospital. The nurse put her on hold and as soon as she heard Sharlet on the other end she knew something wasn't right.

"Olivia"

"What's wrong. You should be at home. Why aren't you at home?" she asked stressed.

"Olivia, when he woke up he was asking what happened. He doesn't remember. We –" Olivia interrupted

"Ill be right there."

As soon as she got off the phone she rang Cyrus. "Cy. He woke up this morning and he doesn't remember what happened. I need to go speak to the doctor. Can your nanny take Teddy for the morning?"

"Sure thing Liv"

"Im leaving now."

When she got to Cyrus' he was waiting with the nanny. She handed everything to the nanny and thanked her and Cyrus. Cyrus motioned to get in the car.

"What are you doing Cy?" she asked.

"Coming with you silly" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. When they were both sitting in the car he looked over to her and grabbed her hand. She smiled weakly back at him.

Too many times she had driven this drive feeling scared, she though that was over. Once again the two of them found themselves running to his room. They got to the nurses station and they paged Sharlet. A few moments later she was walking towards them.

"Olivia, we took him down for a CT and everything seems fine, nothing has changed since yesterday. It may just be his brain adjusting, but there is no way to really know."

"Has anyone spoken to him about it?" she asked.

"No. It is always better coming from someone they know." Said Sharlet. She squeeze Olivia's crossed arms.

"Thank you Sharlet" she said as she looked back at Cyrus who had his hands interlaced behind his head.

"Don't worry Cy, ill do it." She had told him once that his wife was dead, surely it couldn't get any harder.

Cyrus walked with her to his door but sat down just outside it. Olivia walked straight into his room, no hesitation, she needed to see him to understand what was happening.

She walked in and he looked away, exactly as he had done yesterday. She walked up to him and remembered his reaction when she kissed his forehead yesterday and refrained from doing so.

"What happened? Why am I here?" he asked her.

"You don't remember?" she asked, seeing if she might be able to stir something inside him. He just looked confused.

She pulled up a chair next to him and placed her interlaced hands close to his hand on the bed, careful not to touch him. She cleared her throat.

"Your birthday gala. You were shot. You have been in a coma for almost a month." He looked directly at her, trying to tell if she was lying. He knew she wasn't, she couldn't lie to him about something like that.

"Where are Karen and Jerry?" he asked.

"They are both at the White House. Safe and sound." She said.

"Mellie? And the baby?" this is when she looked away from him, but only momentarily.

"Mellie was shot in the chest and there was too much damage. But they did manage to get the baby out in time. He is doing well." She said with a small smile at the end. Fitz started crying.

"Thank you Olivia. You can go back to Edison now." He said with distain. Not as surprised this time, it still hurt just as much. All that progress was now gone and she couldn't watch him look at her like that anymore so she simply nodded her head, turned around and left the room.

She walked swiftly to the nearest public toilet, put the seat down to sit on and started taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down, the tears inevitably followed. Cyrus had followed her but stood outside trying to give her some privacy.

After a few minutes Cyrus though he should check on her. He knocked on the door before he entered. She was standing at the basin washing her face to reduce the puffiness of the tears she had shed. Cyrus put his hand on her back and looked at her in the mirror.

"Cy, I don't think I can do this. I though yesterday was hard. What if he never remembers. What if every day I have to come in here and tell him his wife is dead. What if every day I have to come in here and listen to him tell me to go back to Edison… I don't think I can." He pulled her into his side, her head resting on her shoulder still looking at each other through the mirror.

"Don't you dare suggest to me that the Fitzgerald Grant that we all know and love isn't coming back. You are a gladiator in a suit and he calls you the love of his life, don't you dare give up on him now."

That little pep talk was exactly what she needed. She picked up her bag and said to Cyrus "Obviously we are going to have to hold off on the whole Sally plan till Fitz is ready. Can you go in there and sit with him while I go talk to Karen and Jerry.

She hurried back to the White House. It was about 8am by the time she got back so she went to wake Karen and Jerry. She told them to grab some breakfast and meet her in the dining room. She waited till they had finished breakfast to talk to them. She sat down next to Karen and across from Jerry.

"Guys, I went to see your dad this morning and it seems his memory isn't very good" Both Karen and Jerry looked confused.

"He doesn't remember yesterday. I had to explain it all to him again today. So when you go to visit him, he probably wont remember what you guys talked about. I just wanted to warn you so you don't get too upset when he doesn't remember. It is ok to be upset, but if it is too much, you just let me know ok."

Jerry just seemed to brush it off, but obviously Karen was more concerned. Olivia could tell so she continued for Karen's sake. "He will always love you though. That isn't something he will ever forget. So lets get ready and we will go visit him quickly." It seemed to be some consolation to Karen.

On their way to the hospital they swung around to Cyrus' to pick up Teddy.

When they walked in to the room Fitz was ecstatic to see them, he cried as he did yesterday, which Olivia though was probably the main reason that Karen was crying. Fitz didn't pay her much attention this time so didn't notice her walk in with the pram until Teddy made a noise, to which Fitz then gave all his attention to the little boy.

"Does he have a name?" he asked. How was Olivia going to explain this one.

"His name is Teddy, Theodore. We heard that was on the top of Mellie's list." Fitz let a small smile escape his lips at her response, but a tear joined it.

"Its perfect. He is perfect." Said Fitz.

They all sat there talking until the physiotherapist came in to help with Fitz' rehab. Olivia took this as a good time to leave. Cyrus left at the same time they did. They were walking out of the hospital when the physiotherapist chased them down.

"Miss Pope, Miss Pope." He called down the hallway. He caught up to them.

"Is everything ok?" Olivia asked.

"I often suggest a family member or support person be present during physio to help push them etc. When I spoke to Mr Grant, he requested you." he explained.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrow as to how he wanted her when he can barely look at her. She looked down at Teddy who she was carrying, and Karen and Jerry. Without really thinking Cyrus picked up Teddy from her arms and Jerry gave her a smile before taking the pram. She gave both a smile and mimed thank you.

"Ill see you guys back at the White House." She said.

She followed the physiotherapist, Stuart, back to Fitz' room. Before they entered Stuart went to get a wheelchair, Olivia walked into his room. He smiled at her.

"Liv. I'm sorry" he said as she walked towards him. "I loved her, she was my best friend for so long and…and I have a son, who I didn't get to see born, I wasn't the first to hold him…I am just angry, and I took it out on you" He grabbed her hand.

"Fitz, I understand. It is ok."

The doctor walked in and Liv went to pull her hand from his but she wouldn't let him and smiled at her. "I don't want to be alone" he said and she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"So Mr President" began Stuart "We are going to start with just a few exercises here in the room, then try and get you in this wheelchair, take you for a spin and see how your doing."

They helped him sit up and did some leg exercise, mainly just some resistance training. Stuart would lean on Fitz foot and get Fitz to push back as much as possible. They got some 250g weights for Fitz to use on his arms, doing some bicep curls, and some lateral raises. Fitz was slightly exhausted after all that but did want to get out of the room so they worked on getting him out of the bed and into the wheelchair. Stuart moved the IV drip and asked Olivia to grab the catheter bag. Stuart was watching her unhook it from the side of the bed, Fitz was watching her as well. Her supple bottom was sticking out, Fitz turned to see Stuart's attention move to her bum as well and was incensed with jealousy.

Guilt hit him soon after as he realized that the same day he learned that his wife was dead, he was jealous of the physio checking out his….Olivia. Olivia turned around in time to see Fitz glaring at Stuart. Fitz quickly looked over to her and flushed red as he realized what it was she was holding. Noticing his embarrassment she quickly put the bag on the side of the wheelchair. Stuart began pushing Fitz out of the room and down the hall, he was just one pace behind Olivia who was walking next to Fitz. He could look over and her moving bottom was right in his line of sight. He looked around to see Stuart having quick glance too.

"Stuart do you mind if Olivia pushes me?" he asked.

"Of course not" he said. Stuart kept in line with Olivia.

"So what kind of progress can I expect to make after almost a month in a coma?" he asked. Stuart then stepped up to be next to Fitz, achieving his goal. He almost wasn't listening to what he had to say he was just annoyed at what he thought was Stuart checking Olivia out.

The Secret Service cleared the small outdoor courtyard so that Fitz could get some fresh air. Fitz loved it, he loves being outdoors. They sat there for 10 minutes when Stuart interrupted.

"I have another patient in 15 minutes, we really should head back up so I can help you back into bed." Olivia saw the smile disappear from Fitz' face.

"Why don't you head off, I know this hospital like the back of my hand and there are four secret service agents who can help if need be and there will be nurse when we get back to the room." Said Olivia.

"That isn't protocol. I am supposed to end the session back in the room." He said trying to stand his ground.

"Surely and exception can be made for the President of the United States" she said flashing him a smile which Fitz noticed and did not like at all.

After a few moments Stuart replied "Certainly. Well Fitz, I will see you tomorrow" Fitz only nodded.

"Jason, would you mind getting a weak latte and a black tea from the cafeteria?" leaving only Fitz, Liv and Tom in the courtyard, the other agents were inside at all exits.

"Just take me back" said Fitz, much to Olivia's confusion.

"Fitz. What's the matter, I saw how sad you were went Stuart wanted you to go back." She asked.

"Yeah that was until you flirted my way out of going back." He accused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Surely an exception can be made for the President of the United States" he said mockingly.

"Oh Fitz come on, your being jealous for no reason." This did no help how he felt.

"I know you are with Edison, that doesn't mean I'm not going to get jealous. He was checking you out." He said slightly raising his voice.

"Fitz. I'm not with Edison anymore, we broke up. And who was checking me out?" she asked. Fitz paused at this information.

"Stuart was checking you out." He said more calmly.

"No he wasn't. How could he, he was helping you the whole time." She said.

"When you bent down to pick up my catheter bag, he was checking out your ass." Both of them blushed, Fitz firstly because he said catheter bag, then because he knew he would have to be checking out her ass too to notice and Olivia at the thought of Fitz checking out her ass.

Jason then returned with their tea and coffee. Fitz loved his coffee but too much caffeine or stomach stimulation would be bad for him. He took a sip and thought it tasted horrible, she laughed and offered him her tea instead and he sipped it.

"Mmmm. What is that?" he asked.

"Just black tea." She said.

"No wonder I have never liked tea before, I always had it white" the double entendre wasnt missed by either of them who shared a hearty laugh, then continued to share Liv's tea.

When they finished the tea Olivia suggested they go back inside, Fitz didn't fight her. She helped him back into bed, with Tom's help. He was breathless afterwards and she decided to let him get some sleep as he was probably exhausted.

"Fitz, I am going to let you get some sleep ok. I need to go check on Teddy and Jerry and Karen, we will probably be back later ok."

"Ok" he said simply.

She leant in an put a chaste kiss on his lips. He was puffed from getting back in bed, and that kiss just took his breath away again.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So Im not sure how you will feel about this. Hope you enjoy it. **

For another 4 days things went more or less as they had the day before. Olivia would head over there by herself first. Sometimes Cyrus would join her, sometimes not. She would watch his heart breaking learning of the fate of his wife, he would yell or cry, make a comment about her and/or Edison and she would leave.

She would come back not too long after with all three of his children and he would be overwhelmed meeting his new son. Then the physiotherapist would come and she would stick around until he was exhausted, then she would let him sleep.

Then they would all come back later in the night to play board games or card games and have some food and she said goodbye with a kiss on his forehead.

However, just as he had gotten annoyed about the pervy physiotherapist, each day there was something that would adjust the way Olivia handled things the next day.

After the pervy physiotherapist she would wear much more loose fitting clothes, usually track pants and one of Fitz' old shirts because she didn't have a whole lot of loose clothes. She would try to avoid bending over or anything remotely flirtatious or revealing. And it seemed to work. He didn't mention it again.

The next day he had asked if they had found who had shot him and Mellie and Olivia had been honest with him about Sally and Billy. He was livid, trying to get out of his bed and wring Sally's neck himself. Trying to go back to work. The next time he asked, she lied.

A couple of days later she stayed a little longer after physio and he thanked her for the support she had given him and his children. He told her she makes a beautiful mother. While this warmed her heart, it also made her guilty. She wasn't trying to replace Mellie, she was just trying to be there for his children who he loved and had come to love herself. For days she kept thinking about what he had said and feeling terrible about it.

XXXX

Day five of not remembering felt a little different to Olivia. She had told him the horrible news and although he made a snarky remark about her and Edison, he quickly took it back and asked her to hold his hand, which she did. The whole day he didn't want her to leave his side, he would touch any part that was close enough to him whether it be her hand, her elbow, her back or her face.

He was doing well at physio. He could stand unsupported, take a fair few steps unsupported, and a few more with some help, so he had made the nurses remove his catheter. After his physio that day he said

"I would really love a shower right now." Having been the first time he had requested a shower since he woke up, she was surprised.

"Ok, how about I grab your things from the residents and maybe later we can ask the nurses." She said and he seemed content with that.

So when they returned later for dinner and board games she brought his toiletries bag with her. Cyrus was there in attendance that night. He was a sore looser, loosing trivial pursuit to Karen, but redeemed himself with some snap.

Fitz had asked Liv to sit next to him that night and she obliged. He didn't really play games much that night and held Teddy every opportunity he had.

At about 7pm Karen and Jerry were packing up the games when Olivia gave Fitz his farewell kiss. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down slightly so he could whisper in her ear "What about my shower" she shivered as his words were filled with seduction.

"Cyrus, do you think you could take Teddy back with you for an hour?" she asked.

"Sure" he said not really questioning why. So they all left leaving Fitz and Olivia alone.

"I am just going to go check with the nurse that it is ok for you to have a shower" she smiled and turned around to leave.

"Livvie. If you ask the nurses, one of them will come and do it. Cant we just have this as our little secret?" he winked at her. She huffed and walked out, returning with about 6 towels.

"I knew you would see it my way, you got plenty of towels for the both of us."He said.

"I got all these towels so you don't slip in the bathroom." But smiled at his insinuation.

Ok, maybe 6 was too many. She put two down on the ground in the bathroom, but the shower already had a slip free mat. She put the plastic chair in the shower so Fitz could sit down if he needed to. She set up all his toiletries within sight and reach of the shower and returned to Fitz, who was trying to get out of bed himself.

"Hold your horses" she said as she ran over to bring the bed a little lower so he could just stand up from the side. He grabbed her hand for support as he did so and wrapped his arm around her neck. His hand gently brushed over her nipple when he did this and he felt her tense up and heard her inhale quickly. She looked up to see him giving her one of his award winning smiles. "You behave Mr." she scolded.

"Your no fun" he said with a big pout.

She helped him to the bathroom relatively easily. He stood holding the handrail in the shower as she took off his gown. It was the kind that ties up on one side. The bottom knot was particularly difficult and she squatted to get closer to it. Fitz couldn't help but be turned on as he looked down at her.

Eventually she released the knot and took off his gown to find his semi erect penis between them. "Fitz" she said in a stern warning voice. He couldn't help but just smile.

"Looks like you might need a cold shower" she said reaching for the taps. He chuckled and turned around to face the water. He adjusted it to a good temperature and then turned around again.

"Why am I the only one that is naked?" he asked.

"Because you are the only one that wants a shower" she said handing him a loofah and bodywash.

He grabbed both her wrists and pulled her towards him. Even though he was not as strong as he used to be, he was still stronger than her and had surprised her. The whole front of her was saturated by the shower. She made a surprised face as her face went under the water and quickly stepped back.

"Fitz. Now I am soaked." She said annoyed.

"I know. That was the point" he said smiling. "Come here" he said as he sat down in the chair. He grabbed her hand and brought her closer to him when she didn't move. Fitz' back was under the stream as he placed his hands under the front of her very wet shirt.

"Is this my shirt?" he asked curiously.

"Yes" she said simply.

"Where did you get it?" he asked.

"Your wardrobe." She said not sure of how to explain any further. Good thing he seemed to let it go as he pushed the shirt over her head revealing her black lace bra. He moaned at the site. He placed kisses all over her tummy. He then began pulling down her track pants, she stepped out of them.

She was standing there before him in her matching black lace set. He began kissing her stomach again as he reached behind her for her bra but she grabbed his hands.

"Fitz" was all she said as she looked down at him. He saw sadness and desire in her eyes.

"I just want to feel your skin against mine Livvie. Please." He pleaded like a starving man deprived of his food.

"The panties are staying on!" she exclaimed as a compromise. He nodded and returned to his task of undoing her bra. Once it was discarded he used her shoulders to pull up into the standing position and wrapped his arms around her once he was standing.

He took a couple of steps back, still holding her, and moving the chair back as he went. They were both standing under the stream, just holding each other. She slowly pulled away and grabbed the loofah and his bodywash. She began washing him with the loofah, careful not to spend any more time than necessary on his penis. He kept a hand on her the whole time. When she had finished, he returned the favour. Then she pushed him into the chair and grabbed his shampoo and began lathering his hair. He seemed to enjoy this thoroughly and she could hear him moaning.

When she finished washing his hair she hear him say "Livvie, It is only fair I return the favour." And if his tone wasn't enough to convince her, he brought her around to stand in front of him by her wrist and brushed his lips over hers momentarily. With no protest, he motioned her to the chair and grabbed his shampoo. The massage he gave almost sent her to sleep.

She stood up when she thought he had finished but he slipped in behind her and pulled her to his lap. She felt him underneath the flimsy lace that was her underwear and became quite nervous. She knew what he wanted, and only had selfish reasons for denying him. She could remember every single time that they had been together. Every single time. Never had either of them been inebriated to the extent that they didn't remember the next day. And while she didn't know if Fitz could say he remembered every single time, she hoped he did, and if he wasn't going to remember it, she didn't want to do it. No matter how much he said he wanted her, no matter how much she wanted him, because she desperately did.

He could feel her tense up and noticed her avoiding his gaze.

"Livvie. Look at me." He said. She hesitated, but eventually met his eyes.

"I get it Liv. We don't have to. I just cant help how my body reacts to you." He said with a charming smile.

She doubted he understood exactly what she was thinking, but she appreciated the sentiment. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in and rested his forehead on hers. They shared a brief kiss before Olivia stood up and turned the shower off.

She went to retrieve a towel for them both. "Fitz, what am I supposed to wear?" she asked annoyed. "Nothing if I had my way" he said cheekily.

She helped do up his gown and helped him back to his bed. She was wearing only a towel when Fitz shouted "TOM!"

Olivia looked at him like he was crazy and sat down to look as modest as possible while wearing a dress. Even though Tom had seen her in all sorts of situations, even some where she had less on than right now, she didn't know that at the time.

"Yes Sir" he said avoiding Olivia, understanding her embarrassment.

"Tom. Can you please go to Ms Pope's apartment and get her some clothes" he said. Tom at this point looked over at Olivia, both knowing that only her non-essentials remained at her apartment. She gave him a quick nod.

"And please stop by the White House to pick up some clothes for me. I would really like to change out of this gown."

"Yes Sir." He responded and walked out.

As soon as the door closed, she stood up "Fitz, I am wearing panties and a towel, you could have warned me before you called Tom in here." She said heading to the bathroom to get a towel to dry her hair. She returned from the bathroom with her hair in a towel wrap.

"Come here." He said to her patting the bed next to him.

She walked over and stood next to the bed, not quite satisfying his request. "Tom wont be back for an hour. Let me hold you." She got up in the bed forgiving him.

"He wont be gone that long" she said.

"What. Why not?" he questioned.

She cleared her throat. "Because all my clothes are not at my apartment."

"Well where are they?" He said hoping to god they were not at Edisons.

"They are at the White House" she said more quietly than her normal voice. He moved his head away so he could turn his head to face her.

"What?" he questioned.

"I kinda moved in a week or so after everything happened. It was just easier with Jerry and Karen and it was closer to the hospital." She said timidly.

He didn't say anything. He just let the thought overtake his mind, everything he had wanted and he was missing it. Before he knew it, she had fallen asleep in his arms. He was sure to cover her up in the event anyone came in.

When Tom arrived she was still asleep. Tom placed their things on a chair and left without a word.

Not wanting to ruin it, but Fitz thought he should wake her up. He rubbed her back and whispered her name in her ear hoping to stir her. It worked. She woke up with his scent filling her nostrils. She smiled at the sensation.

"Livvie, as much as I would like you to stay, I don't think you would be very comfortable." He said kissing her forehead before she moved.

She got up slowly and dressed herself and organized the bag Tom had brought of Fitz' things. When she had procrastinated leaving enough, the guilt of leaving Teddy at Cyrus' and the desire to get back to Karen and Jerry to say goodnight influenced her to finally say goodbye. For the first time since he woke up she was able to give him a proper goodnight kiss.

She left that night with a smile that lasted only till the car. The sad truth of the matter hitting her hard. He wouldn't remember any of it tomorrow. She held Teddy a little tighter as she picked him up at Cyrus'.

XXXX

The next morning she woke up, once again with Fitz' scent inhibiting her senses. His shampoo and bodywash lingered on her hair and body. The sad realization that she was alone washing over her before she had even opened her eyes. Opening her eyes did little to quell the sad feeling.

She started her day like the other 5 before, and the outcome was as the majority of those that came before. He remembered nothing, she had to break the sad news and introduce him to his brand new son.

Most of the day she was distracted by the memories of the night before, being in his arms, feeling his lips on hers, his body against hers. Everyone could see that Olivia was off, distant, distracted. Even Karen.

Nobody questioned her, understanding that she was probably very stressed and drained.

XXXX

Olivia woke the next morning with a bad feeling. She couldn't place it but it was there. She checked on all the children to make sure nothing was wrong before starting what had become her daily routine.

When she entered Fitz' room he didn't make eye contact, not unusual. She was careful not to hold his hand, or get too close. He made no Edison comment, but wept for much longer than previously at the news of his dead wife. She let him be.

When she returned with Karen, Jerry and Teddy, his mood didn't improve. He was just as happy to see them as he always was, but would not touch Teddy. They stayed not longer than half and hour before departing. He allowed her to stay for his physio, but as he was just working on stamina there was really no need for her to.

For dinner and games they did return, but Karen and Jerry could tell he wasn't interested and in turn were less interested. She had dropped Teddy with Ella before she came, aware of his bad mood. She was a bit annoyed at his behavior by this point and sent the kids home earlier after barely a word was shared between them.

When they left she turned to face him. "Fitz. What's going on in that head of yours?" he just huffed and shook his head.

"What Fitz? Talk to me!" she walked up to the side of his bed and placed her hand on his.

He pulled away straight away and said "Don't touch me." She put her hands by her side.

"Fitz. Please talk to me." She pleaded. Seeing him this upset was making her sad and his reaction to her was scaring her.

"Don't you get it? I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! I WANT MY WIFE. YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE. I WANT MY WIFE! WHERE IS MY WIFE!" he yelled.

"Fitz. Im so sorry. She was shot, and her gunshot wounds were too severe, she didn't make it." She said trying to help him understand.

"I WANT MY WIFE! WHERE IS MY WIFE? I WANT MY WIFE!" he continued.

She stepped back and yelled "TOM" who followed moments later.

"Can you please get the nurse" she yelled over Fitz.

The nurse returned with a doctor and they tried to get him to calm down but he was becoming more hysterical, not less. The doctor made the decision to sedate him for his own good. They had removed all his IV lines so they had to inject a needle. The doctor asked the secret service to help out while they did so to avoid injury.

Olivia stood on his left hand side and grabbed his hand, while Tom and David held his right. As they injected the sedative his left hand flung out of Olivia's grip and his fist hit her in the face. She fell back clutching her right eye crying. Fitz shortly after settled into what looked like sleep.

**So please review and let me know what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is a short chapter. Sorry. The next ones will be longer and will take longer to write, so instead of a long chapter I have put this up to tide you over. Also, I was humbled by all the reviews, they invigorate me :)**

Olivia woke the next morning with an ache in her eye, and in her heart, both caused by the same person. Teddy was yet to wake up so she lay in bed staring at the ceiling till she heard his little cry. She got up and prepared him a bottle. After he had finished she brought him back to her bed and cuddled him while he played with some noisy and colourful toys.

Karen came in about an hour later checking to see if she was ok because they hadn't seen her yet and they didn't see her last night either.

She knocked and Olivia didn't really want to have to explain to Karen what happened but she would feel bad if she didn't talk to her so she responded that she could enter.

"Morning Liv. Is everything ok?" Karen had walked in from her left so didn't see her eye, which was quite bruised, until she had sat next to Teddy on the other side of Olivia's bed. "Oh my god Liv. What happened to your eye?" she asked concerned.

"I fell over getting to Teddy during the night. I had the light off to keep him kind of asleep while I fed him but I tripped on something and hit my eye on the corner of his cot. Im ok." She said as she rubbed Karen's arm to assure her she was ok. Olivia hated lying to Karen, but Olivia didn't want her to be afraid of her own father. Olivia knew it wasn't Fitz' fault. She underestimated his strength so she could only blame herself.

The three of them lay playing in Olivia's bed for a little longer until it was time for another bottle for Teddy. Karen went to her room. Olivia fed Teddy in his room before putting him to bed. Olivia went back to her room and sat in her bed.

Not too long after she heard another knock on her bedroom door. Only this person just came straight in after they knocked.

"Liv. What happened. Karen called me, she thought you should see a doctor about your eye." Cyrus said as he sat down next to Olivia and turned her face with is hand. She winced slightly.

"Cyrus. I am fine. I have already been checked out by a doctor." She had. As soon as it happened the doctor checked her out to make sure she was ok.

"How did it happen?" he asked confused. Olivia was silent for a while.

"Liv" he questioned again. She looked down at her hands as she began telling him what happened.

"He was in the worst mood yesterday, so I wanted to talk to him about what was wrong. He just started yelling at me telling me I wasn't his wife, that he wanted his wife" she paused here as she was about to cry. Cyrus held her hand. "Then he just didn't stop, so the doctor had to come and sedate him. I wanted to hold his hand so he knew it would be ok. Tom and David were holding down his other arm that they were injecting him in but when they injected it, the hand I was holding flew out of my grip and hit me in the face" she had collected herself by the end of the narrative.

"Cy. I don't think I can go in there today." She said sadly. He was silent for a few moments.

"Olivia. You will regret it if you don't." she looked at him a little annoyed but curios. He continued "For the last week, every day you have been there for him. You have delivered him the worst news of his life 6 times. We don't know if he will remember those 6 times, but you don't do it for you. You do it for him, so that if he wakes up and he does remember one day, it will be you he heard it from. So I know it is hard. I know after what he said it will be even harder, but you need to do this, for him." Tears welled in her eyes as he said this. He was right. That was why she had been the one to tell him every time, with the knowledge that she would want him to do the same for her.

He wrapped his arm around her back and she leaned onto his shoulder, nodding in agreement at what he had just said. After a few seconds they pulled away and Cyrus stood up.

"Where is Teddy? I think me and the two monsters can handle him this morning" he said with a smile. Olivia was nervous.

"He just went down for a sleep before you got here so you probably have another hour of peace at least, more if you are lucky. He needs another bottle at around 10am." Cyrus left the room, allowing her to get ready. She walked over to her wardrobe to pick out some clothes, she got dressed and ready to leave. When she was ready she sort of snuck out, attempted to avoid Jerry. She wasn't sure she could lie to him as successfully as she had Karen, and wasn't sure if she wanted to. Thankfully she was able to leave the residence without running into him.

She was sad. Regardless of what Cyrus had said, she was heartbroken. She stared out of the car not paying attention to anything other than her own thoughts. So was surprised when the door opened for her. She snapped out of her daze and walked towards his room. She stopped at the nurses station to ask how he was, delaying the inevitable. He was good. Awake and stable after last night.

She slowly walked around the corner. She saw his room and froze. Her breathing became heavy and she sat in the first seat she saw. Daniel and another secret service agent were on duty. Daniel nodded to the other and walked towards Olivia. He knelt in front of her and put his hand on her knee.

"Ms Pope. Are you alright?" he asked.

She looked up when he spoke to her and saw his eyes turn sad at the sight of her eye. Clearly he had been briefed on what happened the night before so it was not a surprise to him.

"Im ok. I just need a minute" she said. He stood and returned to his post. After almost exactly 60 seconds she stood up, shook her head, straightened her clothes, cleared her throat and began walking to his door. She stood at his door with her hand on the handle for a few more seconds before she entered.

She entered avoiding looking at his bed. She closed the door facing it. When she turned around she was confused. He was not in his bed. Where was he? She should leave. She was about to when she heard the toilet flush. She exhaled and took a seat on the right hand side of the room and pretended to be looking for something in her handbag.

Fitz walked in and watched her. She was wearing track pants and a loose t-shirt, a t-shirt that looked familiar. He walked slowly back around onto the right side of the bed, the same side she was on, and he leaned against the bed. He couldn't help but notice how sad she looked, how exhausted she looked.

She had been looking to her left to hide the bruise under her hair. She was waiting for him to talk first as he usually did, but today, instead of asking what had happened she heard.

"Livvie"

She turned her head so quickly she could have torn something. The hair had moved to the side slightly so he was able to see her bruise. The moment she met his eyes she could see there was no confusion in them, only adoration. However that quickly changed when he saw her bruise.

**I hope this put some of you out of your misery. Sorry if it was dragging. Next chapter should be good :)**

**Please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for staying tuned. Hope you enjoy. **

_She had been looking to her left to hide the bruise under her hair. She was waiting for him to talk first as he usually did, but today, instead of asking what had happened she heard. _

_"__Livvie"_

_She turned her head so quickly she could have torn something. The hair had moved to the side slightly so he was able to see her bruise. The moment she met his eyes she could see there was no confusion in them, only adoration. However that quickly changed when he saw her bruise._

He walked towards her slowly, her eyes never leaving his. Her eyes were wide, welling up. When he reached her he got down on his knee in front of her. He lifted his right hand to touch her face. He hesitated only a centimeter from her face, rethinking whether he should or not as it probably hurt, however he just proceeded with caution, moving her hair out of the way so he could see her whole face then gently putting his hand on her cheek and lightly rubbing his thumb over her lip just once.

"Livvie. What happened to your eye?" he asked as he titled his head in sync with hers as she revelled in his touch.

"You don't remember?" she asked. He looked confused.

"I remember you here yesterday, and the last week, being there for me. I remember being an absolute jerk to you yesterday. I remember yelling at you last night" he quickly moved his hand away from her as he remembered what he had done, screaming that he wanted Mellie. He was ashamed.

She quickly grabbed his hand before he retreated completely.

"But I don't remember what happened after I yelled, or you having that bruise."

"You remember" she dropped his hand and placed both her hands on either side of his face, glancing between his eyes as they did the same to her. "I remember telling Jerry that you are the love of my life, I remember playing boardgames and having dinner with you, Jerry and Karen every night, I remember what my son Teddy looks like.." he had tears welling too by now but they quickly dried up at his next statement "I remember the best shower of my life." He smiled and so did she. He placed his hands on her arms, rubbing them up and down gently.

She looked into his eyes for a few more moments before launching her arms around his neck and holding him tight. She nearly toppled them over in her excitement. He grabbed her tightly and laughed and felt her laugh too. He realized quickly that the chest movements he had associated with laughing, was actually her sobbing. He immediately started rubbing her back with one hand and patting her hair with the other.

"Hey…Hey, don't cry. Its ok" he said into her ear trying to stop her crying. Eventually the crying subsided and she loosened the grip around his neck, and he did the same. She looked up into his face, forgetting about her black eye. Once again, his eyes filled with concern at the sight of her eye, but to quell his further questions she kissed him fervently. Just small little closed mouth kisses at first, but soon deepening, their tongues getting re-acquainted. Fitz broke the kiss.

"Can we take this to the bed" he said to her. She whacked his arm. He flinched.

"What, my knees hurt" he said as she pulled him up to standing. They crawled into his hospital bed. Laying on the bed facing each other on their sides they returned to their old school, teenage make out session.

Fitz ran his hands all over her body, all that he could reach anyway. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a v neck sweater. He slid one of his legs between hers as he slipped one hand under the shirt of his that she was wearing and pulled her close from her bum. She moaned as he did so. She was running her hands up and down his chest. While it was not as chiseled as it used to be, it was still a fantastic feeling.

He desperately wanted to move his hand under her shirt to her breasts, but restrained knowing where they were and that they would have a lot to do today. So instead he placed his hand on her hip and rubbed circles on the side of her tummy with his thumb.

They didn't know how long they continued this before Olivia's phone started ringing. She pulled away smiling and looking at his lips.

"That's probably Karen. She was worried about me this morning." She said moving to get up. If it was anyone else he would have told her not to get it.

He saw her lick her lips as she got out and was strangely satisfied at just that. Fitz listened to her speaking to Karen.

"Everything is ok Karen. What are you guys doing?" she asked. Pause.

"Well why don't you guys come over now?" doing her best to hide the excitement in her voice. Pause.

"Great, well tell Uncle Cy to come, and bring Teddy as well" she said.

"See you soon" and she hung up the phone. She turned back around to talk to him.

"Have you seen the doctor since you woke up this morning?" she asked, thinking she should know that he was remembering.

"Yeah, she came in about an hour before you." He said smiling.

"Did you tell her you remembered everything?" she asked.

"Maybe." He said slyly. "I may or may not have asked her not to call you so I could surprise you. I wanted you to see something different when you walked in today. I had tom bring me the newspaper and I wanted to be sitting on the couch. But you sort of foiled that when you walked in while I was in the bathroom." She smiled as she could picture it exactly as he explained it.

"I don't think I'll be needing physio anymore." He said matter-of-factly. Olivia raised her eyebrows at this.

"Fitz, you are walking much better than when you first woke up, but you still have a bit to go." He feigned insult.

"You wound me. Am I not good enough for you now I have no six pack and cant pick you up and carry you on my shoulders" Olivia went red at this and the dampness that developed during their make out session returned. He was of course referring to how he could and would often hoist her onto his shoulders from a couch, or wherever she was, as he walked to a more appropriate location for what they were doing, all whilst licking her clit. He walked over to her grabbing her hand, knowing exactly what she was thinking about. The contact snapped her out of her thought. She looked into his eyes and saw lust. He slapped his arm lightly.

"Your children will be here soon. Get your head out of the gutter" she scolded. "Now go get the paper and sit on the couch" she ordered.

"That was supposed to be for you Livvie" he said with a smile.

"And im sure Karen and Jerry will appreciate it as much as I would have." She smiled. He moved to the couch and retrieved the newspaper. He was fake perusing when a story on his condition caught his eye. The story said he was still unconscious. He looked up to ask her but she had left the room.

"Liv?" he asked slightly concerned.

"Im here" she responded from the bathroom.

"So what are we going to…" he was interrupted by the door opening. The familiar sounds of his children and Cyrus bickering filled the room and brought a huge smile to his face.

It took them a moment to realize that he wasn't in his bed. They looked around frantically when they noticed. Both children visibly relaxed when they found him on the couch. They both sat down on either side of him.

"How'd the history project go?" he asked Karen.

"Pretty good, Liv helped a bit…wait. You remember?" she said excitedly. He nodded and said "Yup". Karen jumped across his lap giving him a hug.

"Good to have you back Dad" said Jerry.

Karen woke Teddy up in her excitement. Hearing Teddy, Liv walked over and picked him up, handing him to Fitz once Karen had moved back onto the couch. Fitz realized that she had been in the bathroom trying to cover up her eye, and now it was barely noticeable with some assistance from her hair.

Cyrus walked over and kissed Fitz' forehead. A moved that touched both Fitz and Olivia to see their friend so sentimental.

Olivia sat on the bed, Cyrus on a single chair and they chatted about mostly nothing for a good while until Sharlet came in. Fitz was then scheduled to have physio right after. Olivia took Teddy and the kids to go get something to eat from the cafeteria. Afterwards she told Karen and Jerry that she was going to stay and have a strategy meeting with Cyrus after Fitz' physio so they should probably head back to the White House. They didn't complain much.

Fitz had been needing less help with physio so she took Teddy with her and Fitz even used the pram to walk to the physio room, something he had not really even tried with the wheelchair. He was making up for lost time she supposed. He did well, but was still rather tired afterwards. She thought maybe she would have to postpone the strategy meeting with Cyrus till tomorrow, maybe that was best anyway, what he forgot again.

When he was back in his room he could sense her nervousness, should they discuss it now, maybe they should wait till tomorrow to make sure he really does remember. Reading her mind he said "Liv. Im not going to forget again" he motioned for her to come to him. She did slowly. He wrapped his arms around her. She inhaled his scent and relaxed. After a few moments Olivia broke the embrace to go feed Teddy. She took the baby and a bottle and went to heat it up. He retrieved the newspaper and began reading.

So enveloped in the newspaper he didn't know they had returned until Teddy had finished his bottle. He was horrified at what he read. Ebola was slowly sweeping through West Africa, ISIS were gaining followers and the senate was in turmoil over healthcare. He folded the paper angrily and looked up at Liv.

"I need to get back to the White House. The world is falling apart." He whisper yelled observing that Teddy was now asleep.

Olivia stood up and placed Teddy in his pram. "Cyrus will be here any minute, we can discuss our next move then." As if on que, Cyrus walked in. Olivia wheeled Teddy's pram out to Tom and asked him to watch him while they talked, knowing that there may be yelling or heated discussion involved.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

They went onto brief him on the major matters. Cyrus had brought briefs for him to read over afterwards.

Fitz stood up motioning to leave. Olivia blocked him. He looked down at her "I need to get back to the White House."

"Fitz. The country still thinks your unconscious. You walking out of this hospital probably wouldn't go down too well. Just take a breath and lets work this out." He sat down, huffed, and put his hand on his head.

They discussed what their options were. Olivia and Cyrus managed to convince him that doing everything today would not be wise. Olivia rang Sharlet to see when she would be comfortable with him being discharged. She said at least week, but managed to get her comfortable with 4 days. Olivia's plan was to request reinstatement by sending letters to the president pro tempore and the speaker of the house, provide David Rosen with all the evidence they had on Sally and Billy on the same day. The next day Fitz would return to the White House and do a statement on both his reinstatement and the investigation into Sally Langston's involvement in the shooting. Hopefully she would resign soon after and her imminent arrest occur soon after.

Cyrus wanted to drag out the process much further and not deliver the documents to the police for another week after they had blackmailed Sally into resigning. Olivia had pointed out that this may not be the safest option as she was the one who tried to kill him originally and that her mental instability would be too risky. They needed to make it so it wasn't just Fitz chasing her out of town, but the whole country, and indeed the world.

Fitz still wanted to walk out of the hospital then and there.

It took some discussion but she finally got both to compromise with her plan.

XXXX

The next few days went well. Fitz was recovering in leaps and bounds now that he was back to his normal self. They were exercising his body and mind in anticipation of his return to the White House.

He read the newspaper front to back every morning and would try to read the briefs that Cyrus had provided, which was quite a lot of brain exercise for a normal person, let alone someone who was recovering from a brain injury. He was clearly determined.

Olivia tried to spend most of the day with Fitz, whether strategizing, updating him events that occurred while he was in a coma or just talking about nothing in particular. She had Teddy pretty much the whole time now, seeing as part of her stress had subsided and Fitz wanting to spend every moment with his new son. Karen and Jerry would join them to do some school work in the afternoons.

XXXX

On the morning of the 4th day, Olivia brought with her to the hospital the letters of reinstatement for Fitz to sign and OPA had all the evidence meticulously arranged to provide to David Rosen on Olivia's go ahead.

When she arrived at the hospital that morning she was nervous. They were currently living in a nice little bubble, where they could effortlessly talk and just be in the little hospital room, not worrying about the outside world. All that was about to change.

She walked in to find Fitz on the couch reading the newspaper. When she walked in he lowered the paper and took her in.

The night before she had called her stylist, her hair dresser and her beautician. She had her hair cut, which she was in desperate need of after almost two months of overgrowth. She was due for a cut when Fitz had been shot and had not had a chance since then. She had her stylist bring her some clothes, the latest. She had grown accustomed to Fitz' clothes recently and fresh clothes would help her get into the mindset for what was going on. Her beautician had waxed all stray hairs. She had pretty much done no trimming on anything since the shooting so she was well overdue for pretty much everything. She had a Brazilian (and if she was honest, that was probably part of the reason she kept her panties on during the shower last week), her eyebrows, underarms, and legs done too.

She felt good. And when she walked into Fitz' room she knew she looked good. His mouth practically hit the floor. His eyes looked her over thoroughly. She was wearing tan pants, a light blue satin blouse and a white jacket with one button at the front. Olivia saw Fitz lick his lips at her curves.

"Eyes up here please Mr President" she said with a smirk placing her hands on her hips. He reached out and grabbed one of her arms and pulled her onto him. She was straddling him with her hands on his chest. She threw her head back laughing at his actions. Fitz took the opportunity to kiss her neck while she had willingly exposed it and placed his hands on her bottom. Her breath hitched at the contact. She pulled back enough for him to get the picture and sit back.

"So you like?" she asked wrapping her hands around the back of his neck.

He grunted in response while thrusting his semi erect penis up to her clothed crotch while simultaneously squeezing her ass. "I love… I love you" he said.

They both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. Baby Teddy broke them out of their kiss. "You know you and your son are both very similar." She said getting up off him.

"Oh yeah, hows that?" he asked.

"When you call, I come running." She smiled as she picked him up kissing him on the head. She walked over and handed him to Fitz. He cooed and talked to him while Olivia retrieved the folder from the bottom of the pram. She placed the folder on the hospital table he had lowered to a level appropriate for when sitting on a couch as he was trying not to do anything but sleep in his bed.

"These are the letters of reinstatement" she said. He readjusted Teddy so he could hold him with one arm.

"Where do I sign?" he asked. He looked at her and saw she was nervous.

"Are you sure you are ready?" she asked.

"Liv. I have been blitzing phsyio. I will be able to walk from the residence to the Oval, and down to the Sit room and back if I am required. I can hold my son for more that 10minutes at a time. I have been briefed on all major issues of the day. What else do I have to do for you to think im ready?" he asked not frustrated with her, understanding her concern, but also eager to return. He looked into her eyes and could see she was holding back.

"Im going to be fine. And if I need anything I promise I will tell you ok?" he tried to compromise.

"Promise?" she asked looking into his eyes for reassurance.

"Promise" he said as he picked up her hand and kissed it. She smiled weakly and pulled a pen from her bag. He didn't hesitate to sign.

**I know, I know, ISIS, ebola and healthcare, nothing revolutionary, but I am from Australia so don't really have a good grasp on past social/political issues beyond that and my knowledge of social/political issues in America, is pretty limited. **

**Also, Im a little apprehensive about writing the next chapter regarding Sally and the possibility of Fitz returning. I find myself consumed by the Olitz relationship, and while i dont think of myself as an idiot, i don't think I can come up with the amazing convoluted stories that many of you can, so if you don't like it, im sorry but try to bare with me :)**

**Please review. They give me strength. **


	12. Chapter 12

The letters were delivered to the president pro tempore and the speaker of the house later that morning.

Unsurprisingly she got a call from Edison just before lunch. They hadn't spoken since that night in her apartments, but the reason of his call was definitely not leisure.

"Edison" she answered.

"Liv. I just received a letter requesting the president have his powers reinstated. I need to speak to him before I accept." He said professionally. Olivia had expected him to make a similar request, knowing him the way she did.

"Due to reasons that will come to light at a later time I think it best that you not visit the hospital at this time. I have the president here with me right now, he would be more than happy to speak to you over the phone." She stated.

"Liv. I would much prefer to see his condition for myself, first hand. For all I know he is paralyzed and you are holding the phone to his ear." He said.

"Skype is the best I can do Edison. Take it or leave it." He agreed. Olivia ended the call and pulled out her laptop. She opened skype and rang Edison. Fitz sat himself on the couch in front of the screen. Moments later Edison's face appeared on the screen.

"Mr President" he greeted.

"Senator Davis" he nodded in return.

"I received your letter requesting reinstatement as president earlier today. Are you sure you are up to the job"

"Senator Davis, your concern for the welfare of this country is humbling, but I can assure you that I am up to the job. Not only am I up to the job, but this country needs it's democratically elected leader back to deal with the crisis' that have cause havoc across our great nation and the world. I am ready to serve my country once more."

"And what is your physical condition?" he asked.

He moved the table with the laptop back and stood up displaying the ability to move his legs. He pushed his sleeves back to show arm movement.

"Thank you Mr President. Your letter of reinstatement has been accepted by myself."

Olivia pulled the computer to face herself. "Edison. Please do not make a statement of any sort regarding the status of the president. It is a matter of national security that you don't." she said sternly. He looked hesitant. She glanced up at Fitz then back at the screen.

"The president would like you to help him tackle gun control once he has publicly returned and would really appreciate you to reciprocate support in this regard" she said. Off screen Fitz was fuming. Regardless of the fact they had not really discussed any possible gun control plan, Edison running any gun control movement would mean he would have to communicate with him more that he really wanted, and would presumably require him to communicate with Olivia as well. Olivia just gave him a quick suck it up glance and returned to her conversation with Edison who appeared not to notice.

All he said was "I serve at the pleasure of the President." She took this as confirmation.

"Thank you Edison. He looks forward to working with you" Edison nodded and the call was ended.

"Liv. Do you really think that is a good idea? You didn't even consult with me. Since when are we going to go for stricter gun control?" he said confused.

"Since you were shot Fitz. That's when. You have been sitting on this issue since pre-election, why aren't you jumping at the idea?" she asked equally confused.

"Edison is a democrat, do you really think it is wise to cross the floor like that?"

"Fitz. Your whole agenda has edged on democratic. Republican almost only by name. Time to use that. Get some support from the left." She said logically.

"Ok. So I am in a coma for two months and you and Cyrus determine how to run the country when I return?" he accuses. "You don't even work for the White House anymore" he said dismissively turning away from her.

"Ok. I am going to put this down to you being nervous about what is coming and leave it alone. I am going to go back to the White House now. Call me when you get off your high horse." She said and stormed out.

She was right. He was nervous about what was about to happen, and also annoyed about the whole Edison situation but he probably didn't have to take it out on her like that.

She too was a little nervous about the whole thing, which is why she let him simmer down. Tomorrow he was scheduled to return to the White House and she was unsure where that really left her. She was currently the main carer of little Teddy and the main support for Karen and Jerry. She didn't want any of that aspect to change, but inevitably it would. But additionally if Olivia still considered the White House her residents she would be co-habitating with Fitz, whether in the same bedroom or not, they would be sharing a house, a life and she wasn't really sure how she felt about that. Realistically it was her only choice, other than getting a nanny. She didn't think the kids would appreciate being palmed off by her and she couldn't really take Teddy with her back to her apartment. She supposed she would have to have the discussion with Fitz before tomorrow.

XXXX

Later that afternoon she was helping Jerry and Karen with homework when she got a call from Cyrus. The speaker had just spoken to him and accepted Fitz' reinstatement letter, without so much as a phone call to Fitz himself. As a Republican, he had undertaken not to divulge anything on the matter until a further time.

She quickly called Huck and said "We are a go" and hung up the phone. Soon after she received a call from Fitz

"What" she answered.

"Hi" he said kindly.

"Hi" she responded with less emotion.

"Im sorry" he said simply.

"You are forgiven." She put just as simply.

"Can you come over?" he asked.

"Karen and Jerry are doing some home work and Teddy is asleep. Why don't I just come over in the morning?"

"Please Livvie" he pleaded.

"You know it isn't fair I keep disrupting Teddy's pattern with gallivanting over to see you." She said.

"This is the last time. Ill be home tomorrow." He said so nonchalantly that she was caught slightly off guard. She cleared her throat.

"When he wakes up we will come over" she said and ended the call.

XXXX

An hour later Teddy woke up and they went to the hospital. Olivia had asked Karen and Jerry to stay behind to avoid having them there if anything important happened. They had not really been briefed on the situation, only aware that Fitz would be coming home soon.

She walked into his room with Teddy in his pram and Fitz kissed her cheek before picking him up.

"We should talk about tomorrow" she said.

"I have the speeches almost memorized, my suit is hanging up here, have you heard anything on Rosen yet?" he asked.

"No. I will call him a bit later tonight to see how things are going." He nodded. "But Fitz, that isn't what I meant." He looked at her curiously.

"What is it Liv?" he asked.

"I currently live at the White House." She said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I know." He said.

"Well… what happens when you come back?" she asked. His gaze softens.

"We both live at the White House" he stated. She was avoiding looking him in the eyes. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"When you first woke up" she was fidgeting with some imaginary lint on her pants "you were upset. And you said that just because Mellie was gone…" he cut her off.

"I remember. And when I appologised, I meant that. She was my best friend for so long and I was sad, am sad. Nor had I seen the massive support you were to my children, who also call that big White House their home. You have been there when I couldn't, and just because I come back, doesn't mean you have to go. I am not sure Karen and Jerry would let you, let alone Teddy here. You know him better than anybody and I would like to continue the role you have been playing in the lives of my children." He monolouged.

Ok, strictly continuing what she had been doing for two months. There for this children. Ok, she could do that. Fitz wasn't finished.

"But Liv. The thought of you living in the White House" he saw reservation in her eyes "makes me the happiest man alive. I have wanted you by my side from the start and nothing that has happened changes that."

"Fitz, it is a bad idea." She said pulling away from him emotionally, having a internal crisis about the whole situation.

"We don't have to dive straight back into whatever we were. You have your room, ill take the Lincoln" he finished. She stood up and moved across the room.

"Talk to me Liv" he requested. She hesitate before she replied.

"It is just a lot. We will be living in each others pockets, Im not sure either of us ready for that." She said.

"Liv. You don't know how much I have wished for that. From the moment we met." He smiled.

"But the reality will almost definitely not meet your expectations." She said.

"Maybe not. What else do you propose?" He asked, knowing that she clearly had reservations and didn't want to push too hard.

"A nanny." She said.

"Absolutely not. Karen and Jerry were almost solely raised by nanny's because we didn't have time. I regret that every day. Life is too short."

"What is the difference between me and a nanny?" she asked, rhetorically in her opinion.

"Come on Liv." He said becoming slightly annoyed.

"I am not his mother, so essentially I am his nanny" she said sadly. He suddenly saw that she was insecure about her position in the family and in particular with Teddy who she was essentially acting as mother to and had clearly formed a similar bond.

"Have you heard the way that Karen talks about you? You are her sun, she looks up to you more than Katy Perry. Jerry knows how we feel about each other and treats you the same. And Teddy here, all he knows right now is that your face is the one that he sees when he wakes up, when he cries and so when he sees you he smiles. You are family, and I think I speak for the family when I say that we want you to stay. However you wanna do this is fine. It is up to you." He said looking at her expectantly.

"Ill talk to Karen and Jerry later on tonight and see what they say." She compromised in a way.

XXXX

Olivia returned to the White House to find Karen and Jerry up watching a movie.

"Hey! Shouldn't you too be in bed?" she asked.

"Sorry Liv. Time got away from us." Said Karen apologetically.

"Well, while you are both here I would like to discuss something with you." She said sitting on the couch nearby.

They looked at her expectantly.

"Tomorrow your dad will be home." She started. Karen and Jerry both smiled.

"And, I was wondering whether or not you guys would like me to hang around a bit longer?"

Jerry was a bit taken aback. Understanding the nature of their relationship he didn't really know what her sticking around would mean. He kept quiet.

Karen's smile turned into a frown. "Karen" Olivia asked.

"I umm… didn't really think about the fact that you would leave if dad came back, but I understand that you have your own life to lead. We shouldn't get in your way." She said, confusion clearly written all over her face.

"Hey, I have loved spending all this time with you guys, don't get me wrong. I love helping you with your homework and playing with Teddy. I just don't want to impose on your lives anymore than you want or need. If I leave I will still be around, helping out your dad, and if with Teddy, and if you need anything i'll be there for you too" Olivia said solemly.

Karen stood up and went to sit next to Olivia. "You know Liv, you are my best friend. You have held me while I cried, made me laugh, and have been so nice to us. I don't want you to leave because I love you, but that wont change if you leave. You have spent so much time taking care of us. Take a moment to take care of yourself." Olivia pulled Karen into a hug and struggled to hold back the tears. She looked over at Jerry and he gave her a smile. Olivia pulled back from and looked at them both.

"There is something else we need to talk about." She told them about what Sally and Billy had done and what there plan was moving forward. Once she was finished Jerry stood up and headed to the door.

"Jerry?" Olivia asked.

"I'll kill her" he said through gritted teeth. Olivia chased after him, reaching him just before the door. She grabbed his arm, more roughly than she intended.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Fourth. Don't you ever dare event threaten something like that EVER again. You are a Grant. I know you are angry, I know, but that does not make what you just said ok." He pulled his arm from her grip and Olivia ran around him to look him in the eye as he turned away from her and towards the door. "Do you remember that old saying? An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind? Very shortly, they will receive JUSTICE. They will be caught, they will live the rest of their lives in prison. That is worse than dead. Do NOT bring yourself down to their level. You are better than that."

He got up in her face in return. "You are not my mother." He spat and stormed away. She exhaled and leaned against the door behind her. Karen was standing at the doorway from where they had been sitting. Olivia walked down the hall to her, wrapped her arm around her shoulder walking towards Karen's bedroom.

"Night Kare. Thanks for all you said before." Karen wrapped her arms around Liv's waist before saying "Goodnight Liv" and going into her room.

She walked back to her room contemplating whether or not to call Fitz. He would be concentrating on tomorrow, if he wasn't already asleep. She looked at her watch and decided she would call Rosen instead.

"David Rosen"

"Olivia Pope"

"I am told by a little birdy that you have a lead on the presidential assassination attempt." She stated.

"And I am sure you are that little birdy. You know there are only so many times I can overlook the fact that you are deliberately withholding information from me." He said slightly frustrated.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about. Are you close to making an arrest?" she asked.

"Olivia. I am not in a position to tell you that, but, given your connection to the White House, I will be sure to inform you when we are." He compromised.

"Thank you David." And she heard him disconnect the call.

She paced around her room for a while longer until she heard Teddy. When she returned to her bedroom it was 1am. She climbed into bed and willed herself to sleep.

After tending to teddy once more before her phone rang at 5:15am, she woke up tired. Not seeing the caller ID on her phone she answered.

"What"

"Good morning to you too" it was David Rosen.

"David"

"We are about to make an arrest, try to avoid too much commotion. Be ready."

Her heart started beating fast. As soon as the call was disconnected she called Cyrus. "Its happening. Now." Is all she said before hanging up. She had Teddy and Cyrus was closest to the hospital so as soon as she called he headed over to get Fitz discharged and back to the White House. The early hour was also to their advantage in being able to sneak him out almost undetected.

Olivia's second call had been to Sharlet, thankfully she was on call and discharged him, as per their agreement that he was not to do too much just yet.

5:45am and Fitz was in transit. By this time Olivia Pope was dressed and ready. She was to meet him at Blair House to walk back through the tunnels with him, coming out at the closest point to the lift to go straight up next to the residence. She handed the Secret Service the baby monitor with instruction to call her if Teddy woke up.

Olivia had managed to arrange for a Secret Service buggy to go through the tunnel, more dignified than a wheelchair was her thinking, which she would make him sit in. She didn't have much time to check the news for any first instance reporting, but hoped to be back in the residence for the 6am news.

She sped down the tunnel on the buggy, the adrenalin pumping through her veins. Not from the buggy, from the anticipation of his return. She arrived at the lift doors that open to the tunnel at blair house as they opened.

The sight of Olivia driving that buggy with such ease and confidence, to be honest, turned him on. When she came to a complete stop she made eye contact, smiled slight and greeted him. "Mr President" he smiled widely "Your chariot awaits" she motioned to the buggy.

"Isn't that what I am supposed to say to you." He said still smiling.

Neither had noticed Tom walking towards the buggy. He cleared his throat. "Ms Pope" he said looking at the steering wheel. She vacated the drivers seat knowingly.

Meanwhile Cyrus looked on incredulously. While he had softened to their relationship, he couldn't understand how they could think of anything but the current situation with Sally and Billy, yet there they were making googley eyes at each other. He rolled his eyes and sat on the passenger seat of the buggy. Two secret service agents took the back seats that face out and Olivia and Fitz sat in the middle row facing forward. As soon as they sat down Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand with his own, not even looking to see her reaction. Cyrus turned around from his position in the front to talk to them about the situation. He appreciated that the googley eyes had stopped and barely batted an eye at their joint hands.

They began discussing the next steps. It had been the plan that Fitz would do a sit down interview with a reporter the day after he announced his return, to show the people that he was back. They had been tooing and frowing between Kimberly Mitchell, and James. Kimberly Mitchell for her lengthy career, James, for his proximity.

"Either way, I think the children, Karen and Jerry should be there." Cyrus said.

Olivia shifted uncomfortably. "Im not sure if that is going to be such a good idea" She said avoiding their gaze. She felt Fitz squeeze her hand. She looked at Fitz and continued.

"I told Karen and Jerry the situation with Sally and Billy last night, so they were prepared, and Jerry didn't handle it so well. He was very angry." She wasn't sure if angry was the right word, but now wasn't the time to go into it. "You may have to talk to him about it" she said turning red with embarrassment at what Jerry had said to her the night before. Fitz saw the look in her eyes and the slight flushing of her cheeks, but decided to approach the subject later.

"Ok, I will talk to him." He said.

They continued down the tunnel further discussing the strategy. When they reached the lift at the other end that would take them close to the residence they waited for a moment while the path between the lift and the residence was cleared. Olivia was pacing, clearly thinking about the prospect of the day. Fitz watched her circling.

They were ushered into the lift and made it to the residence without detection. Step 1 was a success. The feeling that washed over Fitz when he walked in was foreign to him. Yes he had called this place his residence, but never did he really truly consider it his home, the ranch was home, until now. Nothing was that different, but everything was different at the same time. There were candles placed around, which he supposed was the reason for the smell that filled his nostrils. There were photo's placed on every surface, and on the walls, and not just publicity photos, photos that he had never seen before. Photos from the trail, from the white house, from the hospital. Photos of Mellie, Karen, Jerry, Teddy and Fitz. A blanket had been placed over the back of the couch. These were all very little things, but they brought tears to his eyes.

Cyrus had been talking but he had not heard a word that was said. He walked past every photo slowly, touching the beautiful frames they had been placed in.

Somewhere in that time Cyrus had excused himself. Olivia was leaning up against the wall closest to the sleeping quarters. Once he had examined all the pictures and touched the blanket he looked up at her. He walked towards her slowly, but with purpose. He was about three steps away and could see her anticipating impact when they heard a door open down the hall. Fitz looked towards where the noise came from and saw Karen walking out of her room. Olivia moved from where she was by the time he looked back to where she had been standing.

Karen looked over and upon seeing him ran towards him. She slowed at the end not to slam into him and Fitz embraced her warmly. "Hey darling" he said. He wasn't quite strong enough to swing her around in his arms, but if he was, he would have done so.

"You're home" she said excitedly.

"I certainly am" he said back.

Olivia returned with Teddy's baby monitor in hand moments later. "Morning Karen" she said.

"Morning Liv" she chirped.

It was still early in the morning so Fitz decided to sit with Karen and watch some morning kids tv with her. He took the monitor from Liv when she said she was going down to the strategy room to meet with Cyrus and monitor the events. Fitz couldn't be seen just yet.

Cyrus was just about to call Liv when she walked through the door. "BNC are just breaking now" he said. She looked at her watch. 6:30am. She sat down and watched the footage of Sally and Billy being escorted from their homes early in the morning. The press that were present was minimal due to the hour, but that would be the last reprieve. By the time they arrived at the justice department there were plenty of reporters.

Sally, JP, Ethan, Janine, and OPA were the only ones called in at this stage. They all sat around the table watching the tv silently. As soon as the anchor said "We will have updates for you on this story as they come to light" they all began talking about the day ahead, and tasks were assigned.

Janine was to go down to the press corp and advise them of the press release to be held at 9am.

Abby was to speak to David and ask him to have a representative at the podium for that conference.

Huck and Quinn were monitoring perceptions and Ethan was orchestrating Fitz' reinstatement.

8am Olivia returned to the residence and found Fitz on the floor with Teddy and Karen and Jerry on the couch. Fitz heard her enter and stood up straight away. Olivia led the way into the kitchen and began debriefing him on the situation. The news was out, they were condemning Sally and Billy and not too many questions had been asked of President Grant because it was clear that the White House would be speaking at 9am and would be taking questions.

They sat nervously in the residence going over his speech and answers to questions the press would most defiantly ask.

8:57am and they walked towards the door of the residence. They were both so nervous. At the door Fitz turned around to face Olivia. She brushed his lapel and straightened his tie. He grabbed her hands.

"One minute?" he asked with soft eyes.

She looked at her watch "One minute". And for one minute they stood there. Some internal clock had them exhale as the one minute concluded and they heard a knock on the door. It was Cyrus. The three of them, Fitz in front, Cyrus and Olivia on either side and to the side of Fitz, flanked by Secret Service walked purposefully towards the press room.

As they walked towards the press room heads literally turned, double taking what they were seeing, and when they realized it was real they would stand closer to the wall to let them pass.

They arrived at the press room a few seconds before 9am and using the element of surprise walked straight in and Fitz began speaking. Cyrus and Olivia once again standing back and to each side of him.

"Good Morning. Today I speak to you for the first time since my assassination attempt. I would firstly like to thanks you all so very much for your thoughts and prayers. My children and I are deeply saddened by the loss of a wife and mother. The kindness, understanding and support you have shown during my absence has been immeasurable and I am personally gratefully to each and every one of you.

Next I would like to apologise for not disclosing further details about my recovery. As you can understand from the facts that have been brought to light this morning, those who were responsible for the acts that killed my wife and left me in a coma for over a month were the acts of someone with great power as a result of those acts, and it was considered too dangerous to release details of my recovery in fear of further attempts on my life.

I am truly saddened by the revelations that have come out this morning as to the orchestration of the murder of my wife, and attempted assassination of myself. Sally Langston is a great republican and I do not regret my choice in Vice President. I do however resent her manipulation of the American people and her clear disregard for the American system of government.

Too long have men manopolised the walls of this house and it saddens me to think that Sally Langston's actions has further delayed the ascension of women to power in America. This should not be the case. Whether man or woman, human beings are faulted by nature, especially when given or near great power. It cannot be said that no man has felt the desire for power and in doing so cost many people many things.

While I cannot forgive Sally for her actions I hope that together, you the American people and myself, can move forward and focus on getting this great nation back on track.

I would like to assure the American people that I am 100% up the job of being President and would like to take the oath before you again now, to show my commitment."

As it was only symbolic Cyrus lead the pledge, Olivia held the bible. Once it was complete, they stepped back and Fitz asked "Any questions?"

"Can you please provide us with further information about your recovery?" asked one reporter.

"I woke up from my coma almost two weeks ago and have been undergoing physical therapy since that time. My physical strength is returning more slowly than I would like, but regardless, I am confident of my ability to lead this country." He finished

"Are there any lasting effects of your trauma" another reporter asked.

"Only the trauma of a broken heart for the wife that I lost, and the child who will grow up not knowing his mother."

"How are your children?" the next reporter asked.

"I am grateful that Karen and Jerry have had each other through this terrible time, as well as Cyrus and Olivia here, who have been unwavering pillars of support. Teddy is doing well, doing all that a baby should. I have loved getting to know him these past two weeks."

"What sentence will you be seeking if Sally Langston is found guilty?" another question.

"I will leave that to the Department of Justice to decide. I don't profess to be a prosecutor, and injecting myself into such environment would be an abuse of power analogous to what Sally herself did in her attempt on my life. I have confidence in our justice system and the administrators of it."

"How do you intent on dealing with the ebola crisis?" the next question.

"I am ready to serve my country, and that has never been an easy or quick task. While I have been privy to these issues and have given those consideration, for the moment I don't think it wise to speculate until a proper plan is put in place, but we will inform you of those things when necessary."

Cyrus stood up next to the podium and leaned into the microphone "No more questions." And they left the press room headed for the Oval.

During the press conference, Olivia had arranged for Lauren to return to her desk and remove anything of Sally's from the Oval. She asked Karen to bring down a few pictures to put around and other things he might like.

As they walked from the press room to the Oval, no longer were people standing aside confused, everyone would either shake his hand or welcome him back with their words. His smile increased when he rounded the corner near the Oval to find Lauren standing in front of her desk awaiting his arrival.

"Welcome back Mr President." Touched by her presence, as one thing that was constant he walked over to her and gave her a hug. She was so stunned that she didn't return the gesture. When he pulled away though she smiled.

Fitz walked into the Oval with Olivia and Fitz on his tail. He walked over to the resolute desk while Olivia and Cyrus plonked themselves down on either couch. After a few moments, Olivia began smiling, which quickly turned in to a small laugh which grew in volume each moment. Cyrus and Fitz looked at her curiously for a few moments before bursting into laughter aswell. They spent a good minute or two just laughing before there was a knock at the door.

"Ms Pope" said one secret service agent holding Teddy's baby monitor which was lighting up. The laughter ceased and Olivia moved to leave. "Liv. Can you bring him back with you?"

"I have some things I need to do and you are going to be busy for the rest of the morning." She said.

"Liv. We need to talk." He said.

"I know." She said. The way she said it made him think it was not going to end well. She left without so much more as a word.

XXXX

Fitz went up to the residence for lunch. Karen and Jerry were at the dining table doing some form of homework so he decided to brooch the subject with them on the interview.

"Hey guys. How you doing?" he asked. They both looked up and smiled.

"You did a great job this morning dad." Said Karen.

"Thanks Kare." He paused. "I am supposed to be doing a proper interview tomorrow with James and Cyrus has suggested that you guys are there. What do you think?"

Karen looked back at her books.

"Karen?" he asked.

"What do we have to say?" she asked.

"Whatever you want to say. Obviously there will be questions about the shooting, loosing your mum, getting a new little brother, stuff like that. But im not going to tell you what to say. Say how you feel, what you think. I understand if you don't want to do it though, I wont pressure you." He said calmly.

"Can I think about it?" she asked.

"Sure thing" he gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey can you go get Liv for me." And she hopped up to find her. He turned to look at Jerry.

"I hear that you were a bit angry when you found out. Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really. Whatever Karen decides is fine with me" and he got up and left the room. Jerry walked past Karen on her way back when she had seen Liv. "Hey Karen, wanna watch a movie?" he asked and they went off to the media room.

XXXX

Liv walked into the dinning room to find Fitz at the end alone. As soon as she walked in he stood up and walked over to her. He was about to open his arms to hug her when she moved away from him.

"Liv?" he said sensing her moving away mentally as well as physically.

"Fitz, I found a nanny, she starts tomorrow." She said not looking at him.

"What? I thought we talked about it." He said annoyed.

"We did. But I don't think it is healthy for anyone if I hang around any longer.

XXXX

Karen had headed back to the dining room to ask if they wanted to watch too when she heard their conversation. Se didn't stay longer to listen to anything else that was said sensing her father was getting angry, she headed back to the media room with Jerry.

XXXX

"Liv, you cant do this to me."

"I am not doing anything to you." She was staying calm.

"You are leaving me again."

"Fitz. I am not leaving you. I just cant pretend that this will work." She said.

"You don't know if it will work because you wont try" he yelled.

"Because I am not ready to try. You keep trying to push me into things. You make it clear what you want, and so do I, you just don't notice. I am not ready to be Mrs Grant, to be consumed by who you are. I want to be Olivia Pope for a little while longer. Im not breaking up with you, I am just trying to find a happy medium."

He sat down defeated, hearing that she was not budging.

She walked out.

XXXX

That night when Olivia was coming back from a meeting with Cyrus and Fitz in the Oval she was greeted by Karen.

"Hey Karen. What's up?" Olivia asked.

"Do you want me to take care of Teddy more?" she asked out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" she cocked her head slightly.

"Would that make you stay?"

"Karen, come here." She said hugging her.

"This has nothing to do with you." A lie, but not completely. Oh god, this was complicated. She was leaving because of Karen and Jerry because she wanted a relationship with Fitz, and she didn't want them to think she was trying to be there mum.

XXXX

That night, Olivia was all packed and had just finished reading some news on her iPad. She just put it down when she heard her door open and saw Fitz tip toe into her room and around her bed and starts undressing. He leaves his briefs on and climbs into her bed. She is pretending to be asleep as he cuddles up to her with his chest against her back. He reached his arm around to her stomach and under her shirt and moved her hair away from her neck and began placing small kisses on her neck. Olivia was smiling, still pretending to be asleep until he started kissing her neck and she let out a small moan.

She laughed and turned over. "Hi" he said and she reciprocated placing a small kiss on his lips. 'What are you doing here" she asked.

"I heard what you said earlier, and I understand. But this is me, getting my little slice of heaven, if only just one night." She smiled as he kissed her lips softly.

"You better be out of here by 5am mister!" she said sternly.

"But why?" he mimicked a winging child. This reminded her. "We need to talk to Karen." She said.

"About what?" he asked.

"About you and me. If we are going to try to make us work at some point, we have to tell her, no lies." She said.

"Ok" he said as he started kissing all over her face delicately. He slowly turned them both so that he was laying on top of her. She had her hands in his hair.

He managed to manoeuvre her almost out of her shirt, before she helped him get it completely off but then hesitated. "Fitz. I don't want you to hurt yourself." She said pulling away form his lips looking to make eye contact. There eyes met "Just tonight Livvie. Liv the dream with me for one night" he said and continued kissing her.

Fitz' erection was pressing right into her, even with both of there underwear. He wasn't really moving but she felt her juices seeping through the fabric as her folds were holding him in place. She kissed him harder and felt her heart beat quicken. She tried not to move, feeling herself reaching climax without trying. She grabbed his head tightly and continued kissing. He was running one hand up and down her body.

She was so close, she felt heat surging through her body and she wrapped her legs around him. The moment she did this her orgasm ripped through her. She pulled away from his mouth and panted hard squeezing her eyes shut and letting her hands flail down onto the bed. He watched her below him stunned but gratified and certainly aroused. He peppered kisses over her face as she came down.

She opened her eyes and was met with blue. "I barely even have to touch you huh? Do you have any idea how sexy that was?"

She blushed. She had never orgasmed from such little physical stimulation. He started to move his pelvis deliberately. Not quite ready for another onslaught she overpowered him so she was on top of him. She sat up and felt his erection underneath her. She rubbed his chest up and down slowly biting her lip. He moaned. She smiled, leaned down to kiss him one more time before slowly shimmying her body down his, making sure to rub as much of her body of his hard penis kissing his chest as she went.

His penis was between her breasts. She felt him twitch as her chin hit his tip, but she didn't pay it any attention. She squeezed his thighs gently, he moaned again. She wanted torture him, but realized that in this minute, torturing him would also be torturing herself. It had been too long. She pulled his briefs off, his penis springing free.

With his penis pointing up towards his stomach she grabbed his shaft with one hand and lowered her head between his legs. She brushed her nose up against his balls before licking from them all the way to the top of his shaft, before kissing his head. She felt his torso lift off the bed as he propped himself up wanting to watch. His mouth was open indicating he had thoroughly enjoyed her first move. When she looked up at him she smiled quickly before taking him fully in her mouth. She watched his head fall back quickly before he inhaled through gritted teeth and then pulled up to watch her.

She took him in her mouth till she thought she might gag, slowly, and then she slowly pulled her head back. She repeated this deep motion three more times before speeding up slightly. She would move her hand up and down meeting her mouth in the middle to give him a combination of movements. Fitz noticed she still had her underwear on and tried to pull it down with his toes as she continued, but found it difficult with the pleasure she was providing. Realising eventually what he was trying to do, she used her spare hand to help him dispose of her undies.

When she felt saliva coating her hand she shifted her weight onto one elbow with that hand sitting at his balls. She cupped them with her saliva sodden hand, using her other to continue to stroke his shaft. He called her name at the change of position. She quickened her movements gradually running her tongue over his head when she reached the top.

When her movements became more rapid he could feel himself getting close so he ran one hand through her hand and moaned her Livvie grabbing her hand away from his shaft. She let him go with a pop and climbed back up him.

He turned them over so he was on top of her again and kissed her hard. He dragged a hand down her body, being sure to squeeze a breast as he went. He reached between them and ran a single finger from as far down as he could reach, gently up to her clitoris, before pinching it between two fingers, making the "Ooooh" sound in approval of her damp folds. He then grabbed his own cock and rubbed his head up and down as he had done his finger seconds before. This had her cooing. He abruptly and without warning plunged deep inside her. The shock of his movement brought her chest of the bed and into his. He reached one arm around her back as her back reconnected with the bed, with his chest still connected to hers. She pulled his face down to hers to kiss and quickly pulled his tongue into her mouth. He began moving slowly. His chest hair rubbing on her nipples increasing her sensations.

She ran her hands through his hair and felt him become sweaty very quickly, realizing that it was probably a lot of strain on his still recovering body she pulled her body up toward the bed head so he could no longer enter her. He looked at her confused, beads of sweat covering his face. She moved one of the pillows to be sitting up against the bed head.

"Sit against the bed head" She grabbed his arms and directed him to where she wanted him. She then draped her leg over both of his so she was straddling him. She leaned forward, placing a kiss over his heart and one hand on the other side of his chest while grabbing his length with her other hand. She lifted herself to position him at her entrance.

She then moved the other hand to his chest and moved down slightly. One of his hands moved to squeeze her breast and the other to grab her head. He tilted her head and kissed her, her mouth open ready to receive him. She began moving up and down on him faster, but still leisurely. He brushed one thumb over her nipple and she pulled away from his kiss. He knew what she wanted. She grabbed his head with one hand and the bed head with the other and leaned back. Fitz leaned down and let her guide his mouth where she needed him. His tongue brushing against her hard nipple before taking it in his mouth. He took as much of it as he could in his mouth before biting gently.

Him biting her breast, in combination with the angle his cock was hitting with her leaning back had her moaning loudly. She let him continue for a little while longer before pulling his head back and enveloping his mouth with hers. He moved his hands to her plump bottom and he squeezed. The kiss and his hands on her ass encouraged her to move quicker and she did.

When he pulled her cheeks apart the sensation had her throw her head back and almost scream. She kept bouncing on him, faster. Hearing him mumble how close he was egged her on and through the heat that was overcoming her. She pulled one hand to her mouth and deposited as much saliva on it as she could before reaching her hand around to rest on his balls, she kept her hand still but their movements were enough. At the same time, sensing her climax approach, Fitz reached down between them and started rubbing her clit.

Feeling his finger on her nub she leaned her forehead to his and closed her eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Oh GOD yes!" she was almost crying.

Her movement became more erratic and less regimented as she was getting close. He moved his hand away from her clit and grabbed her hips to help her keep going. He was slamming her down harder on himself and a few bounces later he felt himself explode inside her.

"FUCK" he yelled. She felt his hips jerk and knew he had come, that thought alone pushed her over the precipice. She kissed his neck and kept bouncing until she felt her orgasm subside. She moved her head back from where it rested on his neck to make eye contact.

He smiled "Hi"

She kissed his lips gently "Hi."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reading. I love all the reviews. Keep em coming. **

They fell asleep sitting up, Fitz still inside Oliva. Olivia woke to Teddy crying at about 5am. She winced as their bond was broken.

She returned about 20 minutes later.

"What are you still doing in here?" she asked him walking over to the bed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed.

"Fitz, you need to go back to your room. What if Karen or Jerry come in." she said trying to resist him.

"Just 10 more minutes" he said like a whiney child.

"Ten minutes" she said as she gave him a stern look. He didn't speak he just snuggled up with her.

They both woke half an hour later to a knock on the door. "Liv" it was Karen.

Olivia's eyes shot open as she looked at Fitz' sleeping form. She shook him. "Fitz you need to hide, Karen is at the door." She said hopefully softly enough for her not to hear. She pushed his legs towards the edge of the bed. He groggily rolled over the edge and under the bed. She kicked his clothes under with him.

"Come in" she faked tired.

Karen opened the door and leaned against the door frame. Liv looked at her sitting up and patting the bed near her feet. Karen pushed herself off the frame and sat on the bed with her legs and arms crossed.

"Whats up?" Olivia asked.

"Dad is doing the interview today and asked if we would do it to, and I just don't know. What do you think?" she asked.

"I think you should do whatever you feel comfortable with." Karen gave her a 'not helping' look.

"Karen, I think your dad is fed up with being told what to do, and he isn't going to make you do something you don't want to do. So why don't you tell me why you don't want to do it."

"What if I say something wrong." She voiced her concern.

"You wont, so long as you say how you genuinely feel or think on a particular issue." Olivia said.

"What if that makes me upset?" Karen asked.

"Then you show your emotion." She smiled at her. "So now, why do you want to do it."

"For Dad" under the bed Fitz cringed "…and for Mum. She isn't here and I know she would stand with Dad, so I don't want him to be alone, and I know Mum would want to get up and show Sally Langston that she cant break us." In that moment Fitz was tempted to reveal himself, but decided not to. Olivia grabbed Karen's hand.

"Your mum would be very proud of you" she squeezed.

"Thanks Liv. Im going to go find Dad" she said leaving the room. Karen left the room and Fitz climbed back onto the bed.

"No, No, No, No, No, NO. Don't you climb in here like we are not sneaking around in the white house, behind your childrens back like a couple of teenagers. She is looking for you, you need to go." Fitz gave in and got out of bed to put some clothes on.

"Why don't we tell her now?" asked Fitz.

"How about we wait until after she might be appearing on national television" she said.

He was just about dressed when she heard footsteps.

"Liv. Dad isn't in his room, do you know where he is?" Fitz scrambling into her bathroom. Liv cracked the door "Ahhh, not sure, but I think I just heard Teddy, do you mind grabbing him a bottle?"

"Sure Liv" and she walked back down the hall. Liv watched her walk down the hall then whispered "Fitz". Fitz came out, planted a soft and quick kiss on her lips and snuck out of her room.

XXXX

9am the new nanny showed up. She had written a schedule: when he ate, when he slept; how long to microwave his milk. She was going through it with her to ensure she understood. She seemed nice enough, she was 29 years old. Young, but not too old and stuffy. She seemed very professional and had worked for a number of years abroad for a few wealthy, well known families. Her name was Sarah.

They spoke on other topics too, trying to get to know each other a little better. Olivia let her know both her home and mobile number, telling her to call for any reason at all. She could be there in 15 minutes.

At about 10am it was Teddy's bedtime, so Olivia said her goodbyes to him as she put him to bed. She knew it wouldn't be long, but she didn't really know how this arrangement would work. She then went and gave Karen a big hug, telling her to call whenever for whatever reason she had, didn't matter. She said a much briefer goodbye to Jerry, but told him to call if he needed anything.

She then trotted down to the Oval Office. Lauren said she could go in as soon as she arrived.

She knocked and entered. For being back for only a little over 24 hours he sure looked comfortable back in his chair in his office.

"Im heading off now." She said before he realised it was her. He stood up, unsure of what he should do in the circumstances. He walked around his desk to stand in front of her as she had made her way over to the presidential seal.

They stood awkwardly for a few moments before Olivia walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist feeling his heart beat under her ear as it rested on his chest. He was taken back by her hug temporarily before he wrapped her in his arms and squeezed her tight. They pulled away from each other after a good few 10 seconds. He kissed her on the head, with the cameras around.

"Goodbye Olivia" he said.

"Goodbye Mr President" she said before walking out of the room. The tears trickles silently down her cheeks as she was driven to her apartment.

When she arrived she was greeted by her OPA gang. They had wine and popcorn all ready to go. The tears had stopped by then and she was glad to have some company. Being alone in her house would be daunting after coming from a house of three children and numerous staff. She greeted everyone before wheeling her bags into her bedroom. She had a the first photo of herself and Teddy and the first of Fitz and his three kids printed and framed for herself before she left. Those were the only two things she unpacked before rejoining the party. She placed them one on either bed side table.

XXXX

By 4:30pm it was just Abby left with Liv.

The interview was scheduled for 5:30pm and they were just watching the news before the interview.

Half an hour later Olivia's phone went off. She was expecting to see Cyrus' number but instead she saw Jerry come up. Surprised, she frowned not really knowing why he would be calling, especially after the few days they had.

"Jerry?" she asked.

"Liv. Can you come over. We need you." He asked somewhat distractedly.

"Is everything ok Jerry?" she asked.

"Please just come." He said. As soon as he heard her affirm that she would be there he hung up.

Abby rolled her eyes as Liv told her she had to go back.

Olivia rushed over and walked swiftly through the White House straight to the residence. She opened the door and was met with chaos. There were staffers and camera crew running everywhere, she heard arguing in the lounge room and headed in that direction.

She walked in to see Cyrus and James in a heated argument about where to stage the interview. Cyrus wanted one room, James the other. That was all she was able to understand before she was dragged away . The hand that grabbed hers was none other than Jerry. She followed silently. He led her to Fitz' room where Fitz was sat on the floor six neck ties lay out in front of him, his feet flat on the floor and out to the sides, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands in his hair, which was now a mess of curls.

"Fitz" she said softly enough not for him to hear. Jerry looked at her pleadingly. Olivia walked towards Fitz.

"Fitz" this time so he could hear. His head shot up and the sound of her voice.

"I don't know which tie" he said looking somewhat distressed. She walked around him picked up a tie and kneeled between his legs. She removed his hands from his hair, ran a hand through it to try to tame it and make it look acceptable. He looked up at her as she did so looking sad. She popped his collar and placed the tie around his neck.

She gave him a few moments to compose himself before she stood up and held her hand out to help him up. He took it after a small hesitation and he stood up. She walked over to the bed and picked up his blazer. She walked back over to Fitz and helped him put the jacket on. She turned him around and brushed his lapel as she checked his appearance.

"Im gone what, 5 hours and this place falls apart." She was trying to joke but he only managed a laugh she clearly recognised as fake. "I told you, I am only a call away. I am not gone." He grabbed her head in his hand and kissed her. Olivia pulled away and checked her watch.

"Are you ready now?" she asked and he nodded with a small smile.

They walked out of the room. As they did she heard that Cyrus and James were still arguing. She walked down the hall and entered the room they were in.

"Cyrus, James. Stop." They both turned to look at her.

"The interview is scheduled to go ahead in less than 10 minutes, we do not have time to change the location, even if we wanted to. Cyrus, can you please go grab yourself a coffee." She said and Cyrus huffed off. There was still tension in the room so Olivia headed to Teddy's room. She walked in to Teddy in his cot crying. Olivia walked straight to the nanny's room off the nursery.

"Sarah" she knocked. She walked in and Sarah was sitting next to the baby monitor watching Teddy. "Everything Ok?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, just taking some adjusting I think" she said.

"Look I know his schedule is important but Im going to take him for a few minutes, do you mind?" she asked.

"Of course not Ms Pope." She said with a small amount of relief.

Olivia walked out and picked up Teddy who stopped when he heard Olivia talking to him. She walked out towards where the interview was being set up. She found them all sitting on the couch, they were ready to begin any minute. They all looked at her as she walked in and smiled. She sat down next to Fitz and handed Teddy to him. Karen was next to Fitz on the other side and Jerry on the other side of Karen.

James was having a last minute touch up to his make up done but was watching the family. He was intrigued by the almost immediate lift in the atmosphere. He knew babies were adorable, but he was almost certain that it was not all Teddy. He could see that Olivia was also to thank for the change of mood and was grateful. He reminded himself to ask Cyrus about it later, but in the meantime had his camera man film the moment. He had no intention of using it for the interview but thought it might be nice for them to have.

A few minutes later James walked over to the chair designated to him for the interview and asked if everyone was ready. Fitz handed Teddy back to Olivia and they all re-readied themselves for the interview. Olivia took Teddy and walked up to James, bent down to kiss him on the cheek and whispered "Be nice to them". James smiled at her as she went to put Teddy to bed. She spoke to the nanny further very briefly before returning to watch the interview. She had it recording at home, so she would watch the beginning once she got home.

She was standing off in the flanks, far enough that she assumed that they couldn't see her. But Fitz could sense her and glance over to her momentarily every so often. James had noticed this too and would try to follow his line of sight but didn't want to look distracted but at the first ad break James was able to see what Fitz was looking at. Olivia. He would definitely need to speak to Cyrus later.

After the first ad break James got into questions about the loss of Mellie. Karen shed a few tears and was comforted by her Dad and brother. Fitz had his arm around her, and Jerry was holding her hand.

"As a young girl it must be so hard losing your mother." James said to Karen. She nodded feebly trying not to cry. After a second she looked up and said "It is hard, but I am lucky enough to have other positive female role models in my life who have been there for me during this time." She said confidently. It was obvious to most of America that that positive female role model was Olivia and knowing this Olivia blushed.

The next question was for Jerry. "How did you feel when you learnt about the circumstances of your mothers death and your fathers assassination attempt?" he asked.

Jerry took in a deep breath. "I was angry. So angry" he said with a furrowed brow. "I desperately wanted revenge. I wanted someone to hurt how I hurt. But the words of someone great told me: an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind."

"A great man indeed." James replied. Mahatma Ghandi was not the person that Jerry had meant and only he and Olivia knew this. This was his apology to her. Or that's what he meant by it.

The next question was for Fitz and knowing the camera would not be directly on him he sought out Olivia in the room. They made eye contact and Olivia smiled and nodded.

Jerry had only really realized the impact Olivia had on their lives when she left earlier in the day. His Dad was a mess and it didn't seem like the baby sitter was coping too well. He knew she was what was needed. He felt bad about what he had said to her knowing she was just trying to be there for them. He wanted to apologise, but as many people find those words hard to utter, as did Jerry, but the words he had spoken had given her more than an apology.

His apology was made because he thought he needed to, it was because he realized that she truly was important to his family. She understood what he was saying, if not understanding the true depth of his gratitude towards her which he tried to show with those few words.

While most of the interview was heavy, and pointed towards Fitz, there was just the right amount of laughter and heartfelt stories about Fitz recovery and baby Teddy that she thought the American people would love it.

XXXX

The interview ended and Karen ran straight over to Liv.

"What are you doing here Liv?" she asked. Olivia hugged her back. Fitz and Jerry had also made there way over to Olivia.

"I think Jerry over here is the one Grant in this house with any ears." She said as she wrapped one arm around his shoulders and keeping one around Karen. "I said if you guys needed anything to call me. Jerry over here called, so here I am." She smiled. It was about dinner time so Olivia pulled Karen and Jerry along next to her towards the kitchen, leaving the room for the camera crew to clean up.

They walked through the kitchen and into the dinning room to find a table full of their favourite foods. Karen and Jerry broke from her embrace and went to check out all the food. Fitz walked up to her, placed one hand on her back and quickly and lightly kissed her temple.

"Thanks Livvie" he said. She looked up, his eyes piercing hers. She looked away aware of where they were.

"I had your favourites made to congratulate you all on a great interview." She said.

"Hey Liv. You know you would have had to ask chef to do all this before the interview even started to have it ready in time." Jerry said smartly.

"Well Jerry, I knew you would do great." She said as she sat down at the table. "Lets eat" she said, and they did.

XXXX

For the next week Olivia would have dinner with at least Karen and Jerry every night. If Fitz made it, they would all enjoy a meal.

Olivia was enjoying being back at work, even if she had cut down a bit. Her team had shown that they could handle almost anything so she took the opportunity to relax a bit more.

Things with the nanny had improved. They were bonding well and Teddy was settling back into a routine. Every night though Fitz would ask her how she was, she would say she missed Teddy (even though she saw him every day) and Fitz would tell her to come back. She would tell him they needed space and so did she. He would huff and change the subject.

One night, about a week and a half after she moved back home, she had a very similar conversation with Karen. They were eating dinner, just Olivia Karen and Jerry, when Karen asked how she was doing. Olivia said she missed Teddy and Karen said she should come back.

Confused at how similar the conversation was, even the tone of voice she was using, was similar to those she had every night with Fitz.

"Its complicated Karen." Said Olivia not sure of what else to say.

"It doesn't look complicated. You come here for dinner every night and you miss teddy. If you came back, maybe you wouldn't miss him as much and you wouldn't have to go home after dinner." She said looking at her food and not Olivia.

"How about we ask your Dad to come up early and we can have a talk." Said Olivia. Karen nodded. Meanwhile, Jerry was looking away form the both of them trying not to laugh. Olivia had given him the eyes when she noticed.

After dinner Olivia walked down to the Oval. She knocked and went in. Fitz was sitting in his desk chair with his feet on the table. "Hey Liv." He smiled and removed his feet from the table. She didn't smile back.

"We need to tell Karen, tonight." She said looking at him.

"Ok. What happened?" he stood up and went over to sit on the couch across from where Olivia just sat.

"You know your daughter is a lot like you." She said shaking her head. Fitz remained quiet.

"Tonight she asked me to come back." Fitz smirked slightly. She stared at him.

"It is not funny." She said sternly.

"Come on, it is a little funny. Everyone wants you to come back, so why don't you." He asked.

"Because Karen doesn't know about us, and until we know how she feels about that, I cant." She said honestly.

"Ok. So we tell her." He moved over to the couch Olivia was sitting on. He rested his arm on the back of the chair behind her. She leaned back and felt his arm under her neck. She turned her head to face him.

"So can you come up early tonight?" she asked, her eyes glistening with fear.

"Anything for you." He said with a smile which she returned. They both wanted nothing more than to kiss right now but they know they shouldn't.

"So when will you be up?" she aked. He checked his watch.

"I'll come up now and I can come back down later to finish up." They both stood and walked out of the Oval office.

XXXX

When they arrived at the residence they found Karen and Jerry watching something on the TV.

Fitz cleared his throat to get their attention. "Can we talk." He asked. Knowing where this was headed Jerry made some excuse about home work and went to his room.

Karen nodded her head. Fitz walked over and sat next to Karen and Olivia sat on the coffee table in front of them both. Olivia started.

"I know you want me to come back, which means a lot to me, but we need to tell you something first." Karen was looking at her intently.

"The reason it is more complicated than it looks is because…" she didn't know the right words to say. Fitz took over. He grabbed Karen's hand.

"Olivia and I have feelings for each other." They let her absorb this. She looking confused. She furrowed her brown and looked between both of them.

"You havnt even been awake for three months and your moving on?" she asked ripping her hand out of Fitz'. Olivia looked at him, her heart breaking.

"No Karen. That not how it is. This might be hard for you to understand but we had feelings before I was shot, before your mum died." Fitz said. Karen moved away from him on the couch.

"So you were cheating on mum? For how long?" she asked disgusted.

"Karen. Your mother and I, we were not always happy…" Karen butted in "That doesn't make it right" she said getting angry.

"I never said that. Your mother and I cared about each other, I loved her, but not they way you are supposed to love your wife" he said bowing his head. Karen was now quiet looking at him.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, soul mates?" he asked her. She nodded.

"The first day I saw Liv I fell in love with her. I didn't mean to, I didn't want to. I tried to fire her so I wouldn't have to see her again, and be tempted." He had Karen's full attention.

"We tried so hard to stay away from each other." Olivia chimed in. "But we couldn't." Karen tilted her head towards Olivia to gauge her words.

"We were so sorry that we hurt your mum. That was never our intention. But every time we broke up it hurt too much." Continued Olivia. Fitz moved over to close the gab between Karen and himself and took her hand in his once again, she didn't resist.

"Liv is the love of my life, my soul mate. There is no one I care about more in this world, other than you and your brothers, and when the time is right, we would really like to be together."

Karen sat for a while before she got up and left the room.

Olivia looked to Fitz while he watched Karen walk out of the room. When his gaze returned to her they both exhaled. He could see she was about to fall apart. Fitz reached out and grabbed one of Olivia's hands that rested on her knee. He pulled her onto the couch next to him. He turned his body towards her slightly and pulled her head onto his chest.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Hope you liked it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I love reading your reviews and predictions. Hopefully this is interesting enough. Resolves one issue**

Olivia went home that night. Fitz didn't fight her either. They both knew that Karen needed space.

The next day Olivia was a wreck. Was she going to go to diner like normal? What she had said shouldn't change anything, but she felt like it did. Coming up to the afternoon when she hadn't heard anything from Fitz or the kids she decided to call Fitz.

"Hello" he answered cheerfully. She was quiet.

"Livvie?" his cheerful disposition dissolved quickly.

"Have you seen Karen?" she asked.

"No. She is avoiding me." He stated.

"I don't think I should come over tonight." She said.

"Liv. I cant go up for dinner tonight and I don't want them eating alone, especially with Karen like this."

"I want to show Karen that this doesn't change anything, but I don't want her to think how she feels doesn't matter." She said with confusion. Fitz was quiet, contemplating what she had said.

"Perhaps you need to talk to her one on one? You know, girl to girl." he suggested. Olivia huffed and sat in her chair.

"I'm not sure that will help." She said running her hand through her hair.

XXXX

6pm rolled over and Olivia was pacing. Should she go, shouldn't she? She really wanted to see Teddy, but she didn't know if she had given Karen enough space. She paced for another 10 minutes before deciding that she just needed to be consistent, so she was going to dinner.

She visited Teddy quickly before she knew the chef would have dinner ready. He had cooked just a simple spaghetti bolognaise. Karen and Jerry were already there when she arrived at the dining table which she thought was probably for the best. Karen avoided eye contact the whole meal and as soon as she was done she asked to be excused.

"Karen. Can we talk please?" Olivia asked.

"May I please be excused?" Karen asked again. Olivia hesitated.

"Certainly" and Karen walked out. Olivia put down her knife and fork as soon as Karen left. She moved to get up.

"Liv. I'll go." Said Jerry. Olivia nodded.

Jerry followed Karen into her room.

"Hey Kare, wanna talk about it." Karen was laying on her bed with her face in her pillow. He saw her shake her head no.

"Well too bad" he said as he dived onto her bed next to her. Karen removed her face from the pillow to get Jerry to leave, but before she could yell at him he said "Talk to me. Im the only one who understand what your going through." He said.

"You know?" she asked. Jerry nodded.

"I kinda figured it out." He said. Karen frowned, was it that obvious? She thought to herself. Sensing her question he clarified.

"I forgot my jumper at the hospital one day and when I went back I saw Liv crying next to Dad. When I asked him, he told me straight out." He said.

"Did he say she is the love of his life blah, blah, blah?" she asked.

"Karen." He sat up "the night I walked in on Liv and Dad she was begging him to come back to her. That was the day before he woke up, then he woke up right after she came in that day. And you remember how she was the only one who could calm him down when he first woke up? I think they might actually be soul mates." He said, shaking his head. While he had gotten over it and accepted it, it was the first time he really put everything together to come to that realization. Karen hugged her pillow and looked at Jerry.

She was thinking back to the day he woke up trying to come to the same conclusion in her own mind. But the one thing that she kept coming back to was "What about mum?" she asked Jerry out loud.

"We both know things weren't perfect. Dad said that he loved mum, she was his best friend but I think that was it. Do you remember how they used to fight?" he asked. Karen nodded.

"Do you think Liv feels the same?" she asked.

"She gave up her life when dad was shot, so that we didn't have to change schools and go live with Granma and Grandpa, and to be there for Dad. You don't do that for just anyone. But, I don't know. Maybe you should talk to her about it." He shrugged.

"You were the one that said you wanted her to be happy when she asked if we wanted her to stay. What if Dad makes her happy?" he said on his way out the door.

Karen leaned against her headboard still hugging her pillow. She should talk to Liv, but maybe not tonight.

XXXX

Jerry returned to the dinning room. He smiled at Liv before he sat down and resumed his meal. She didn't start eating. When Jerry noticed he looked up to see her looking at him. "She is ok, just give her time. Took me a while to come around" he said with a smile. Her face dropped at that. She wasn't sure she could handle another Jerry situation. Jerry saw her face drop and laughed slightly.

"I don't think it will take her as long as me. She loves you Liv." Olivia smiled and resumed her meal. They cleared the table together and before Olivia left, Jerry put his hand on her shoulder and said "Thanks for coming Liv." And went to his room.

Olivia went down to the Oval to debrief with Fitz. She entered and he smiled. She smiled weakly before sitting on the chair next to his desk. She slumped down with a huff and closed her eyes.

"Karen?" Fitz asked. Olivia nodded her head not opening her eyes. He waited till she did open her eyes before he patted his lap. She eyed him suspiciously. He pushed his chair all the way back to the wall and he patted his lap again looking at her with sympathetic eyes. She thought for a moment before she stood up, walked over to him and collapsed in his arms. Her legs were over one arm of the chair and her head on one shoulder with her arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her.

He rubbed her back up and down and moved one arm down and around her leg with big sweeping movements from her bottom to the pit of her knee. Not She relaxed completely in his arms. That was until she felt his erection pressing against her leg. She looked at him and shook her head before removing herself from his lap. He pouted. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his pouting lips before walking out of the Oval.

He laughed as she left. No other words were exchanged, they weren't needed.

XXXX

For the next four days Karen was distant. She ate the meal at the dinner table, responded to any questions she was asked by Olivia or her Dad but leaving soon after. It was slowly tearing Olivia down.

It was the fourth day of that when Karen had received her marks for one of her major projects and had done really well. Olivia went down to the local engraver and had an award engraved with her name and "Expert on American History". Karen was particularly concerned with the project because she had struggled with it a bit at first. Olivia had snuck into her room when she was called for dinner and left it on her desk in her bedroom.

The next afternoon she got a call fromm Fitz while at the office. "What?" she asked not checking the caller id.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" she responded.

"How is your day?" he asked genuinely interested.

"Just finished a big case, so relieved. How is your day?" she asked.

"You, no work. I should come over." She could tell he was smirking.

"I said we finished a big case, not that I had no work. Don't you get your hopes up" she smiled as she said it.

He laughed "Do you have plans?" he queried.

"Yes" she replied adamantly.

"Oh yeah. Like what?" he asked.

"Like…washing my hair" they both laughed.

"Dinner tonight?" she confirmed.

"Actually no. Me, Jerry and Teddy are having a boys night" he said. Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"A boys night. And what about Karen?"

"She is going to a friends house tonight."

"Oh." Is all she said.

"Disappointed?"

"No. I told you, I am washing my hair. You boys have fun, make sure you don't mess up Teddy's routine too much"

"We wont Liv"

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Truthfully she was a little disappointed and she was almost certain Fitz could tell. She really didn't have that much she needed to do at the office and when she was done she solemnly headed off to her apartment. Abby had asked if she wanted to hang out but she felt a little dejected that Fitz was hanging out with Teddy and Jerry so she kindly declined.

She had text Fitz as she left the office saying "Heading home. Kiss Teddy for me"

She hopped in the shower when she got home and literally washed her hair. She put on some comfortable clothes and set up on the couch to watch the news when she heard a knock at the door. She was a little intrigued by who it might be. Her first instinct was Fitz, but she didn't think he would pretend to be spending time with Jerry and Teddy. When she peeked through her peephole she saw Tom and Hal, but no Fitz. She opened the door a little confused.

Her frown quickly dissipated as she saw Karen standing in front of her door in her pajamas holding a dvd.

"Karen! Is everything ok? I thought you were staying at a friends house tonight?"

"I am" she beamed up at Olivia. Olivia smiled back as Karen walked past her. Hal handed her some form of take away in bag. She took it to the kitchen and set it out on the table. Chinese, something Fitz enjoyed thoroughly.

"Like Daddy, like daughter" she said and Karen smiled as she came back into the kitchen after putting the dvd in the dvd player. The pilled their plates and walked over to the couch.

"What are we watching?" Olivia asked.

"The Princess and the Frog." Olivia had never seen it before which she thought was probably ridiculous.

"Tiana is my favorite Disney princess."

They ate their food and watched the movie. It was probably the first time since Olivia was 10 years old that she had watched a kids movie. It was fantastic. She loved that Tiana wasn't born a princess and that she was prepared to work for everything she wanted. She even cried when the firefly died and the second star appeared in the sky.

The credits rolled and Karen looked up at Liv who had let her hair out since Karen had arrived and it had dried. Olivia looked over at Karen to see her eyes bulging out of her head.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Your hair" Karen replied slowly in awe. Olivia had totally forgotten that she had washed her hair and it was in its natural state. Karen's hand had involuntarily began moving towards her hair.

"You can touch it" she confirmed.

"Woah" was all she said. Olivia laughed. Olivia then went to put it up as it was clearly distracting her but Karen protested. "No! I like it. It is just different." She smiled.

They then began debriefing on the movie. "Do you think that Tiana and Prince Naveen were soul mates?" Karen asked.

Olivia contemplated this question. "Hmmm. I don't think so, but maybe." She said non-committaly.

"What do you mean?"

"I think that love can be made, but some love just is." She said thinkin.

"Like you and Dad?" she asked probingly. Olivia's eyes shot back to Karen. She considered her response for a second before she nodded slowly and said "Yeah"

"What does it feel like?" she asked, truly interested. Olivia exhaled deeply.

"You know when you are swimming in a pool and you have a competition to see who can hold their breath the longest?" Karen nodded "And you get to a point where your almost out of breath but you can just see the other end of the pool, it is so close and your head starts pounding and you don't think you can hold your breath any longer and you come up and gulp down air?" Karen nodded again. "That's what it feels like." Karen's blank face told her that she may have used a terrible analogy, but she knew exactly that feeling of being in the water and that was the closest thing she could think of.

"When I am not with your Dad it hurts, the longer the time, the worse the pain. But when I see him it is the best feeling in the world even if some of the pain is still there for a little while." Karen looked up at the roof and was taking that in.

"Is everything ok" Olivia asked when Karen was silent for what she thought was a long time.

"Yeah. I just wanted to check that you love Dad. You passed the test" she said with a smile.

They watched another movie and Karen fell asleep half way through. Olivia managed to escort her to her bed. She tucked her in but she was about to walk away when Karen mumbled "Stay". She almost burst out laughing. It really was like Daddy like daughter.

So Olivia climbed into bed and watched Karen sleep. She mumbled once again before rolling over and falling asleep "Sorry for being a brat Liv".

Olivia smiled before falling asleep herself.

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Please Enjoy**

The next morning Karen woke up to the smell of something burning. She ran out of the bedroom to find Olivia in the kitchen. The smoke alarm went of and Tom and Hall ran in after Karen. They all burst out laughing when they realized that it was just food that was burning. They waved the smoke alarm to stop the noise. Tom and Hall retuned to their posts.

Olivia put a plate on the table. Pancakes. They were burnt but Karen put a few on her plate trying to be nice. She had to fake a smile as she put them in her mouth. They were very powdery. She ate two whole pancakes before pushing her plate aside. Olivia smiled at her as she ate.

"I try to go for a swim in the morning when I can. Do you want to come with me this morning" Olivia asked Karen when she finished her breakfast.

"Sure. But I don't have anything to wear?" said Karen disappointedly.

"Im sure we can figure something out." said Olivia as she headed to her bedroom.

Olivia was petite so she picked out her smallest bikini, which she probably hadn't worn since college and asked Karen if it was ok. She put it on. She didn't really have much to hold up her bikini top, but the bottoms stayed on and Karen was comfortable.

They headed to the basement of her building where the pool was. Olivia did her laps as per usual while Karen just played around. She asked Tom and Hall if they would throw coins to her to go and find under the water.

When Olivia was finished with her laps she joined Karen in the shallower end and they splashed about and had handstand competitions. Tom and Hall were the judges, so safe to say it was a tie.

XXXX

They got out of the pool a good hour later and dried off. Olivia checked her phone to see six missed calls from Fitz. She shook her head but smiled.

"Dad?" Karen asked.

"He has called about six times. I guess we should be getting you home." Karen nodded. Olivia detected a hint of sadness in her action.

They went back up to Olivia's apartment and Karen put her pajamas back on. "So I'll see you for dinner?" Olivia confirmed. Karen nodded. When she was just about to walk out the door Olivia stopped her.

"Karen. Thanks for coming over. I had a good time. Maybe we can do it again some time. Just you and me?"

"What about Teddy? We cant leave him out, and I know he misses you" Karen said. Olivia smiled.

"Of course he can come. I miss him too" Olivia said.

On the way over to the White House Karen requested they stop off for some take away breakfast, she was starving but didn't want to hurt Olivia's feelings.

XXXX

When Karen got back to the White House she went up to change and then headed over to see her Dad.

Lauren motioned for her to go in straight away.

"Hey Karen. How was your night?" he asked her.

"Good. Me and Liv had fun." She said beaming.

"You must have, you slept in pretty late"

"We went for a swim."

"Really?" Fitz was a little surprised. Karen didn't love the water, but didn't hate it either, and Liv liked swimming alone. A few of the campaign hotels had pools Fitz had always asked if he could join her for her swim and she had always said no. Karen nodded.

"Wow. Well it is almost lunch time, wanna stick around?"

"I just had something to eat" she blushed a little "Olivia cooked pancakes for breakfast this morning…Please don't tell her Dad but they were awful so I had Tom and Hall stop off for takeaway. So im not really hungry." She looked up at her Dad, his mouth was gaping.

"Dad?" she asked confused.

"Olivia cooked? With her own two hands?" he asked incrediously.

"Yeah…" Karen watched him.

"Olivia Pope cooked food for you and took you swimming?" he asked again, just clarifying.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" she asked confused. He shook his head.

"Well sounds like you two had fun."

"Yeah we did. I'm gunna go find Jerry" she kissed him on the cheek and she left his office.

Fitz texted Olivia: Hey, how did things go last night?

Olivia received the text, she just decided she would pretend to be annoyed at him about not telling her Karen was coming over.

A few hours later she got another text: Thinking of you.

She was tempted to reply but didn't.

Another hour later: Liv?

Another hour later she got a picture message of Fitz pouting. She burst out laughing at this.

She would see him in two hours anyway so she still didn't reply.

XXXX

She went into the White House a little earlier than normal today. It was the Friday so their work was a little thinner. She played with Teddy. He was getting so big. He was shoving absolutely everything in his mouth. She held him on her lap and went to kiss his belly when he decided that her nose loosed tastey and sucked on that. She laughed and rolled around on the floor with him. Just before dinner she fed him and put him to bed. She walked towards the dinning room and sat down.

Fitz had said he might be a little late so Olivia played a card game with Karen and Jerry while they waited.

When Fitz did walk in Olivia continued the façade that she was still mad at him. She glanced sideways at him, but tried not to look too obvious so Karen and Jerry wouldn't think anything was wrong. They had just finished one topic of discussion when Olivia asked "So how was your boys night?".

"Good" responded Jerry "We ate heaps of pizza, ate lots of soft drink, watched the game." She gave Fitz a look and he knew he was in trouble.

XXXX

They finished their food and Karen and Jerry went off to watch a movie. They asked Fitz and Olivia if they wanted to watch too but Olivia said she would have to head off soon and Fitz had to go back to the Oval. They said goodnight and disappeared. Olivia was walking towards the nursery to tell the nanny she would take Teddy tomorrow. Fitz was following her. She looked like she was ignoring him but had a smile the whole time. They were walking past Fitz' room when he gently tugged on her hand pulling her towards the door. She followed him into the room and closed the door behind her.

He walked up behind her as she did and wrapped his arms around her middle. She quickly leaned back onto his chest and rubbed the arms wrapped around her. He kissed her neck and she turned around in his arms.

"Hi" they both said.

Olivia now had her hands around his neck. "You know you could have given me a heads up that Karen was coming over."

"And ruin the surprise?" he smiled. She frowned.

"Sounds like you had a good time so what does it matter." He kissed her face. "But, I do have a bone to pick with you." He looked her in the eyes. "You went swimming, together. And you cooked?"

She smiled. "Jealous of your daughter are you?"

He pushed her up against the wall right next to the door and began kissing her. He began moving his hands up and down her body. "No" he whispered lustfully. His whole body was pressed against hers, she could feel his growing erection at her tummy. He lifted one of her legs and the sensation caused Olivia to inhale and broke the connection of their kiss.

"Fitz we cant. Karen is only JUST ok with us, we cant go flaunting it in her face." He was still kissing her everywhere he could reach. "There not even asleep yet" she said when Fitz didn't reply.

"We'll be quick. I promise" he said continuing to kiss her. He nibbled on her ear as he finished his sentence. She moaned.

"Fine, but we need to move away from the door in case they walk past."

Upon hearing her approval he locked the door and picked up her other leg, she held his neck tightly. He walked her over to the other side of the room and slammed her up against the wall, harder this time.

She knew that he should not be lifting her but she knew that it would be an insult to his ego not to let him.

He slammed his mouth down on hers and kissed her hard. When his hands reached the hem of her skirt he pushed it up to around her waist. With Liv holding on to him he managed to free himself from the confines of his pants. She heard them drop to the floor.

Next thing he reaches one arm around reaches his hand underneath her lace panties and moves his hand to one side, taking the panties with him. With his other hand he guides his now, throbbing cock into her wet core. She gasps as he enters her.

She pulled herself up, squirming at their connection. He grabbed her neck sending tingles straight down her spine, as he pulled her down again and again. He angled her neck with his hand so that he has access to the front of her neck. He sucked, hard, intent on marking her as his. They both felt themselves gradually reaching their peak. Fitz' thrusts became unintelligible as he was so close. Sensing he needed some directions she wrapped her legs around him tightly and purposefully began moving up and down against him.

It wasn't long after that they both came hard.

XXXX

Olivia slid down the wall after they both caught their breaths. She rearranged her clothes and his seeing he was still not back on this planet. She went to walk out of the room, which seemed to wake him from his trance and he grabbed her arm planting one big kiss on her lips.

They broke apart with a smile and walked out hand in hand, before Olivia became conscious of where they were and released his hand. Fitz understood but shook his head anyway. They walked to the media room where Fitz joined Karen and Jerry to watch a movie and Olivia said her goodbyes. She also went to kiss a sleeping Teddy before she left.

XXXX

The next day Olivia returned to the White House to give the nanny a break. She walked in to see that the nanny had bags under her eyes and seemed like she had not brushed her hair in a few days. Olivia frowned at the sight. The nanny was very relieved when Olivia offered her the weekend off, she almost ran out of the White House.

She hadn't really planned anything for the day/weekend so she picked up Teddy after his feed and sat down with Karen to watch some cartoons. Teddy babbled at them on Olivia's lap and laughed as Karen made faces.

"Hey Kare, your birthday is coming up soon. Have any plans?" Karen bowed her head and shook her head no.

"Since coming back to DC I havnt really spoken to many of my friends from boarding school. Just Emma." Olivia had not thought about the implications coming back to DC would have on Karen and Jerry's social lives. Karen hadn't said anything before now.

"Do you want to do something special for your birthday because between you and me I doubt your dad could say no" she smiled and winked. Karen shrugged.

"Maybe Emma could come over?"

"Ill see what I can do" they both smiled.

For lunch that day Olivia arranged a picnic in the rose gardens. She packed a bag of balls and toys for Teddy and asked Lauren to advise Fitz where they would be if he wanted to join them. Karen and Jerry seemed to enjoy kicking a ball and playing frizbee. Olivia saw Fitz sneak behind a bush and when he saw her looking he put one finger to his lips saying he was trying to sneak up on them.

A few seconds later Fitz ran out from behind the bush yelled "Rah" and picked Karen up. As an adolescent girl, her natural response was to scream. Fitz chased Jerry while holding Karen but their fun was quickly interrupted by about 12 secret service agents who had clearly heard a scream and come running. They all burst out in laughter when it was explained what had happened.

When they finished laughing Fitz made his way over to Olivia and Teddy. Olivia was sitting with her legs out and her hands behind her supporting her, with Teddy between her legs allowing him to sit up but if he fell he wouldn't fall too far. Fitz sat right in front of Teddy with his legs crossed right at Olivia's knees. Teddy smiled when he saw Fitz and waved his arms up and down in excitement. Fitz leaned forward to pick Teddy up as Olivia was bringing her legs in. He kissed her lightly ,she frowned before Fitz said "Hi."

"Hi. But you need to be more careful" she chastised. Fitz kissed Teddy all over making him giggle.

"Liv, you mean to tell me you didn't specifically pick this spot for privacy?" he asked knowing her too well.

"I did, but..." she stopped as Karen walked over to get a drink

"Its ok. Just don't make out in front of me." Karen said. Fitz looked at Olivia with a look that said 'I told you so'. Olivia stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed.

They stayed out there for a while longer until Karen and Jerry wanted to play a golf game on the wii. Fitz, Olivia and Teddy remained outside. Pretty much as soon as they were out of earshot Olivia spoke.

"I think they need to go back to school, properly. Karen said she only talks to one of her friends from boarding school and I think she is lonely. I don't think Jerry is as affected, but I think it would be good for them, seeing as things have died down here."

Fitz nodded. She thought she might get more of an argument from him. "Sidwell?" he asked her and she looked at him slightly impressed.

"Been doing your homework have you?" she asked.

"That's where they would have gone if they hadn't gone to boarding school." He said.

"Ill set it up." She said. He leaned over and kissed her again.

"Thank you" he said smiling.

"Also, do you think you could manage another teenage girl in a few weeks, for Karen's birthday? It will be the first family event and I just thought it might be nice for her to have a friend here."

"Why don't you move back in?" he asked.

"Fitz, please don't" she said annoyed.

"You practically live here anyway, so why don't you just move your stuff in and be done with it."

Olivia stood up and picked Teddy up from Fitz "Its Teddy's bed time" she said avoiding the conversation.

"Your avoiding" he said.

"Yes Fitz, I am avoiding. I don't know how many times I have to tell you I am not ready." And she walked back towards the White House.

Fitz slowly picked up the rest of their picnic items and headed back to the residence.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Just finished an assignment so decided to post what I had sitting around, with the help of a review ;)**

**So keep 'em coming :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**So a few of you think they need to discuss where they are going and I totally agree with you. Hope you like this. **

Olivia walked into the residence and put Teddy down. She walked into the nanny's room to see if she was there but all her stuff had gone.

Great, Olivia thought, just what Olivia needed. She walked out of Teddy's room towards where she used to sleep and tried to ring the nanny. No answer. Olivia was starting to get really frustrated. She tried again. No answer. She threw the phone down on the bed and made a frustrated noise just as she heard a knock on the door.

"What?" she yelled. Fitz was slightly taken back by her tone but poked his head around the corner.

"Teddy go down ok?" he asked. Olivia nodded before picking her phone up again and started typing a message.

"Everything ok?" he asked cautiously as he walked into the room.

"I think the nanny left." She said.

"What?" Fitz asked.

"All her stuff is gone" she said once again becoming frustrated. She took a deep breath before putting her phone down on the bed side table. She looked over to Fitz with her hands together in front of her "We need to talk." She said.

"We do." He confirmed with a nod. Fitz climbed onto the bed and patted the spot next to him. She looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't think so. I do not think a bed is the most productive place for us to have a discussion."

"No funny business, I promise." She hesitated before sitting next to him in the bed. Fitz plonked his hands in his lap and turned his head to her whilst leaning on the head board, furnishing one of his most dashing smiles. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Fitz. I know that people might understand me moving in here, but I do not think it is a good idea. It is one thing for me to be seen here every day, it is another for me to never be seen out of it. "

Fitz didn't respond for a few seconds.

"So whats the plan?" he asked casually.

She exhaled.

"I know you have one. Your you." He said trying to coax it out of her.

"I do. I have been thinking about it for a while."

"So what is it?" he asked.

"Its not as easy to fix yourself. There is no one else to blame if things go wrong. I have a job because people are incapable of making good decisions themselves. Not because they are stupid, but because emotions get in the way. But when I make a decision for them it is cut and dry, do it or don't, survive or don't." she paused. "I am involved, I have emotions, fears. So I don't trust myself…"

"Why don't you tell me what the plan is that you have and I can give you some feedback." He suggested.

"Your bias too. You have feelings that sway your judgment towards what you want, not what will work."

"Well why don't you tell me your fears?" he asked not wanting to get into an argument.

She bit her lip thinking about whether she should tell him or not.

"Im afraid that…" Fitz grabbed her hand to try to comfort her. She looked at him to see tender eyes looking back. She didn't want to upset him but didn't want to lie either, not anymore. "people will think I am trying to replace Mellie." She finished. She watched as Fitz grasped what she was saying.

"Livvie, I am so sorry." He had himself insinuated that that was what she was trying to do. She shook her head.

"It isn't just you Fitz." She said trying not to make him upset but seemingly failing.

"I didn't mean what I said, I was confused and angry and hurt and had just woken up from a coma." He tried to rationalize.

"I know that. And I know Jerry appologised in his own way. But.."

"What happened with Jerry?" he asked.

"He just made it clear that I wasn't his mother. He was angry too. Which is the point. When people are angry they say things that they might not normally say, but that doesn't make it not true, sometimes it was they wanted to say all along but have been too worried about hurting someone with the truth."

"Liv, I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"Fitz. Stop appologising. I'm not…You asked me what I was afraid of so I am telling you. Not for sympathy, but so you understand." He nodded. "So regardless of how you and Jerry and Karen might feel, if we make a wrong step it might affect your re-election. I'm afraid that the whole country will think I am trying to replace Mellie." She looked into his eyes.

"And what if I don't run for re-election?" Fitz said casually.

"Fitz?" Olivia questioned concerned.

"I'm not sure I want to run again." He shrugged. She was speechless. "Being president has cost me too much, and I refuse to allow it to take more time with you."

Olivia was truly touched by his words.

"But Fitz, if you don't run because of me you will regret it."

"It's not just about you Livvie. I missed the first month of Teddy's life, and I will no doubt have to miss more if I am President for another 6 years. And what if someone else tries to assassinate me and I'm not this lucky next time." She could tell he was speaking honestly. "And maybe I could do a Cleveland and run in a couple of years, with you by my side."

"That could work." Olivia said a few moments later. "That could actually work."

"What?" Fitz asked. Olivia crossed her legs and turned to face him.

"Employ me as first lady for the next two years, then we can say that brought us even closer. Then the next four years, you get out there and talk to the people, then you can run again after that." He pulled her onto his lap.

"God I love you." He whispered against her lips. She smiled, pressing their foreheads together. "So if I employ you as First Lady, where will you be living?"

"Well, I will arrange a press release that the nanny quit and I volunteered to help out, so I will be residing in the White House. I'll keep this room, and use one of the offices upstairs unless I need to go down to the East Wing."

"Sounds good to me." Fitz responded, loving the sound of having her so close all the time. He ran his hands up and down her waist moaning.

"You promised no funny business" she whined slightly trying to resist him.

"Do you think this is funny" he said as he grabbed her ass with both hands and pulled her into him so she could feel his erection underneath her. She bit her lip and shook her head no. Fitz tried to pull her face down to his again and this time she did not resist and started grinding on him. She helps him remove his shirt, rubbing her hands up and down his chest. He reaches behind her and quickly removes her bra, flinging it across the room carelessly before sucking on one of her nipples.

Olivia responded by inhaling sharply and exhaling with a moan and bringing her hands to his head, keeping him in place. He moved one of his hands down to the waistband of her pants and slipped his hand insider her pants and underwear and felt her dripping wet for him. He groaned against her nipple and bit down slightly causing Olivia to jump slightly.

Olivia continued to run her hands through his hair and down his back while he kissed her neck and chest while slipping his fingers inside of her. He could tell she was loving it, not only by the look of pleasure on her face, but how hard she was riding his fingers. He slowly brought his thumb up to rub her clit and he knew she was so close. He quickly and expertly turned them both over and pulled Olivia's pants and undies down and discarded them similarly to her bra.

Almost before she noticed he was no longer touching her she felt him plunge one large finger into her as he licked from his finger up to her clit. She exploded immediately. "Shiiiiit" she tried to contain herself, but that was the best she could do. Fitz felt her thighs squeeze his head as he continued to lick her slowly. He slowed his motions as Olivia came down from her orgasm.

He gave her one last lick from bottom to top and her tummy muscles involuntarily contracted, lifting her of the bed slightly, she whimpered slightly. Fitz began kissing up her body to meet her face to face. His mouth was glistening with her essences and she quickly grabbed his face and kissed him hard before turning them over. She helped him remove his pants before sitting on his stomach facing his feet.

"Knees up" she said and he placed his feet flat on the bed so his knees were in the air. She then slid her wet core down his snail trail line, stimulating herself as she let Fitz feel how wet she still was. He groaned and his penis twitched before Olivia picked it up in her hand and ran it over herself as she moved her pelvis closer to his. She scooted her way up so that she could align him with herself and lowered herself onto him. The angle hit her spot first go and she grabbed his knees. He could feel her nails digging into his kneecap.

She started moving up and down very slowly, moaning with every movement. Fitz began trying to move his pelvis to meet hers. She could feel what he was doing and as a rewards she turned her head to look at him while gathering all the saliva in her mouth and depositing it on her palm, before reaching down and cupping his balls, never breaking eye contact until Fitz closed his eyes. She played with his balls until her hand started to dry out. She then moved her hand slowly up to their joining to saturate her hand with that moisture, before moving back to his balls.

She felt her legs cramp up slightly so she quickly extracted him from her and moved so that one of her legs was now underneath his, so she was diagonally facing his bent leg. This position allowed Fitz' leg hair to lightly brush her clit as she bounced up and down on him and she threw her head back

She kept this up for a few minutes more, the pleasure increasing. She needed more so she leaned up and twisted her own nipple gently. Until this point Fitz had thoroughly enjoyed letting her take the lead, do what she needed, but that piqued his enthusiasm. He grabbed around her waist as he moved her forward to lay on the bed on her side, and tucked his knees under him. One of her legs straightened out underneath him and he kept one of her knees bent to her chest, which he tucked under one elbow while he moved his hand to take over from hers on her breast.

"Mine" he mumbled.

He smothered her face in kisses as he moved in and out of her. His strength was arousing in itself and she was close, so close. She caught his lips with her teeth before kissing him thoroughly, their tongues exploring. That quickly brought her to the precipice. She pulled away.

"Fitz" she moaned and he picked up his speed.

"You gunna cum?" he asked through his teeth "Im gunna cum" he confirmed. "Do you want me to cum?" he asked. She only nodded.

He grabbed the knee he had pinned to her chest and placed it horizontal in the air to open her up and reached down to play with her clit which almost instantaneously took her over the edge. As her muscles clenched down he followed her over. He fell on top of her, before rolling off behind her so he could spoon her.

Her breathing slowly returned to normal. When it did, she turned over to face him.

"So, are we agreed on the plan?" she asked. He nodded.

"Ok then. I better get to work." She said as she moved off the bed. He groaned in discontentment as she did and held out an arm trying to stay connected to her. She raised her eyebrows at his neediness.

"Im just taking a shower, your most welcome to join me." She said and upon seeing his grin she skipped to the bathroom excitedly. He followed without another word.

They showered and Olivia began making preparations for a press release officially employing her has first lady and carer of Teddy.

By the time Cyrus arrived Teddy had woken from his nap and Olivia was playing with him on her lap.

"Thanks for coming Cy." She said as he sat down.

"Whats the problem?" he asked.

"No problem, only a solution." She smiled. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Fitz doesn't want to run next election." She began.

"WHAT!" Cyrus yelled.

"Cyrus, please calm down. He wants time off to spend time with Teddy, and be a good Dad, and then he will run the election after that. Think about it Cy, it's perfect. They will see how much he values family, and while he is out he can get amongst the people a bit more, re-assess the state of the people during these tough economical times and come back with a new sense of direction." Cyrus pondered on what she said.

"We block the democrats for four years and then come back strong." He mused partly to himself. That wasn't really her goal, but it certainly wouldn't hurt.

"The nanny quit this morning, so we need to do a press release that I will be formally employed as First Lady and Teddy's nanny."

"Liv, do you really think that is a good idea." Cyrus asked cautiously.

"If you want him to run at all again, this is the way it is going to be."

"Ok then. I'll get Sally and JP in here."

XXXX

Two days later Fitz stood at the podium to announce that he would not be seeking re-election next election, and that he would be employing Olivia Pope as his First Lady for the remainder of his term. That night he sat down with Kimberly Mitchell.

When they asked why he wasn't running, they decided that it was best that he be honest, except about her. And the people responded well. Kimberly did ask about any intimate relationship between he and Olivia and he denied them, much to his distain, but he knew there was a plan that would allow them to be out in the open one day.

The press went a little crazy about the unconventional arrangement, but staff living in the Residence was not unheard of, it was just uncommon. Once people got over the initial curiosity, they seemed to accept the arrangement.

Olivia's first task was to get Karen and Jerry into Sidwell, and as the first children, she had very little trouble, they were to start the next Monday. Karen was quite excited about starting Sidwell, and she suspected Jerry was too, he just hid it better.

Olivia tried to stay out of the public eye in the first week, not drawing too much attention to herself. She tried to run only early in the morning, when it was still dark, and if she needed anything she would have someone from OPA bring it for her. She actually considered whether or not she should temporarily move OPA into the offices at the top of the Residence to be closer to them again, but decided to wait a little bit longer to brooch it with Fitz, until any media scrutiny on her appointment died down.

The first week was good. Karen loved having Olivia back, as did Jerry, and of course Teddy. It was seemingly Fitz who was having troubles with the arrangement, not because he was unhappy, but because he was completely ecstatic.

Olivia had said they would have to sleep in separate rooms so the staff didn't become suspicious but Fitz almost always found his way into her bed. He would go to his room at night, get changed, hop into bed, roll around, toss the sheets a little and then creep into Olivia's room.

While Olivia had not been too happy when he had found himself in her room for a whole week, she had walked into his room one morning to pick a tie for an event and saw that his room appeared thoroughly used and his bed slept in. She was secretly proud of the length he went to to spend the night with her. She also loved when he was there, especially when she was exhausted.

She decided to bring Teddy's room down from upstairs and into the room off the Queens room. When Fitz stayed the night, if Teddy cried she would gently slap whatever part of him she could feel, which was usually his arm wrapped around her waist, or an arm under her head. He would usually groan, but would extract himself from her and go feed, or play, or settle Teddy.

She also secretly loved when they were both too tired, Fitz would just retrieve Teddy and bring him to bed with them. At first it had absolutely freaked her out, she was worried one of them or both would squash him or he would suffocate or something else terrible would happen, but after the first time, she noticed that neither had moved so much as an inch once Teddy joined them, and Teddy seemed to settle quickly with them. She made sure not to make a habit of it though.

Karen and Jerry had also been settling in well at school, regardless of the all the speculation. Olivia would try to make sure that she had done the bulk of her work by the time they finished so she could help them with their homework if they needed. She would do tummy time with Teddy in the Solarium while they studied and they would play after that, or watch TV. The Solarium quickly became their new sitting room, where they spent most of their time, other than the dining room and in their bedrooms. It was one of the few large rooms that had a casual feel to it.

**Sorry it took so long, I was a little bit stuck on where to take them, and even know I don't know how exactly to go about writing more. Let me know what you think. Suggestions welcome. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry it has been so long, kinda just not sure how to move forward. Hope you enjoy this chapter, with some smut at the end. **

"What?" Liv answered her desk phone.

"Liv. He needs a VP." Cyrus spoke on the other end.

"I know." She said, void of any feeling.

"He won't pick one. I have given him all the options."

"Cyrus, I don't have time for this." Olivia said signing some papers handed to her.

"Please Liv. He listens to you." He pleaded.

"Fine Cy. I will be down in 5 minutes, I need the folder with all his choices."

"You're a life saver Liv." Cyrus said before Olivia hung up the phone. She picked up Teddy.

"Shall we go for a walk Mr?" She asked the little boy. She changed her shoes into flats and strapped little Teddy onto her front, facing outwards, and began walking to Cyrus' office. When she arrived she waltzed in without knocking. She didn't speak, only held out her hand for the folder. He put it in her hand but before he could speak she turned around and left. She walked straight down to the Oval. Lauren nodded as she arrived and Olivia went straight in.

She walked over to the resolute desk where Fitz was seated and opened the manila folder Cyrus had given her. She quickly picked out three options she saw as viable and put then down in front of him.

"Pick one." She said sternly.

"Well hello to you too." He said taking his feet off the desk. When she didn't even look at him he stood up and walked around the desk to her, bending down to give Teddy a kiss. When he moved to kiss Olivia she turned away form him.

"Pick one." She repeated.

"If I pick one do I get a kiss hello?" he asked. She nodded. He looked at the photographs and pointed at the female on the left. She smiled before kissing him quickly on the lips. He put both hands on her waist to stop her leaving, which he knew she was about to do.

"Livvie, have a cup of tea with me."

"Fitz, I am busy today."

"Please? I want some Teddy time." He babbled the last part at Teddy. Fitz unclipped the harness and picked him up.

"Fine, but I have to go down and talk Cyrus off a cliff after your choice." She walked out of the room and back down to Cyrus' office, placing the file on Susan Ross on his desk.

He looked at her "Is he out of his mind?" he asked.

"Cyrus, she is perfect. She is smart, and dedicated and _loyal. _She is fresh, but not too fresh, she is a single mother and most importantly, she is a woman. Make it happen." She said before turning to leave.

"You have become awful bossy lately."

"Well that's what you get when you are First Lady, nanny, running a business, and seemingly the country." She said before she actually left. Cyrus smiled, he knew she might be stressed, but she was loving it.

XXXX

_Susan Ross has been announced at Fitzgerald Grants Vice President. Susan Ross is the Senator for Virginia who has shown passion and determination in her endeavors and many are praising his decision. _

_Concern is however growing that President Grant's announcement that he wouldn't be seeking re-election has some worried that he is not committed to the job. The President addressed those concerns in his announcement of his Vice President. _

_"__I know there is speculation that I am not as committed to this job because I will not be seeking re-election. I do not believe this to be the case at all, in fact, I believe it makes me a better, and perhaps more importantly, a better dad. Does it make me weak to want to see my children grow up feeling loved after the loss of a mother? Then call me weak. Does it make me weak to show people who I really am? Then call me weak. _

_I will persevere till my last day as President, to bring about the change I envisaged when I was elected into office, and I will persevere to do what is best for the American people, and with Susan Ross by my side, I believe nothing will stand in our way."_

Olivia was standing on the Truman balcony as Fitz delivered his speech from the rose garden and she was beaming with pride, luckily it was too far away for anyone to really notice, except Fitz who glanced up at her briefly sensing her watching him. 

XXXX

Olivia had been thinking on an idea for a while, something she wanted to run by Karen and Jerry before Fitz, so one afternoon, about a week after Susan Ross was announced as Fitz' VP she was playing with Teddy in the solarium as Karen and Jerry did their homework when she broached the subject.

"Hey, I was thinking that I might set up a charity in your mum's name. What do you guys think?" She asked. Karen didn't put down her pen as she answered.

"Great idea." She said. Jerry put his pen down to discuss it.

"Yeah, I think that is a good idea. Do you think maybe I could help out?" He asked.

"Of course. Do you have a cause in mind, either of you." Still without really thinking too much Karen answered.

"Women in politics."

"Good idea Karen." It was exactly what Olivia had been thinking, but she did want their input. "So what do you think about a benefit dinner maybe. Have it here. We could create a scholarship, have people provide an application. You two and your dad can decide the winner, and have the finalists all come to the dinner, they get to mingle with politicians, and then announce the winner on the night?"

Karen had put her pen down now.

"That sounds awesome." She said excitedly.

"Yeah?" They both nodded. "Great. I will get to it." She smiled, happy with their reactions.

That night when Fitz came up for bed, Olivia was already in bed. She was often already asleep when he came up, but she was awake tonight. He was pleasantly surprised that she was awake and kissed her briefly before getting ready for bed. She was fidgeting as he did so, so he knew she needed to speak to him about something.

When he hoped into bed she sunk down and turned to him, placing her hands on his chest. He put his hand on her hip.

"I was wondering how you would feel if I started a charity in Mellie's name?" she rubbed his chest lightly.

"That would be great. What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"I have been thinking about it for a while, and I wanted to see how Karen and Jerry reacted first. I was thinking a charity for helping women in politics. But I let Karen think it was her idea." She locked her hands around his neck. Fitz smiled.

"Sounds perfect." He said kissing her.

"Well, what do you think about having a scholarship to Mellie's alumni or something?" she asked.

"Great idea." He said and kissed her again. "Have I told you how much I love you recently?" He asked pulling her closer and kissing her again. She smiled and grabbed her face.

"You might have but tell me again?"

"I think I will just show you."

XXXX

So Olivia started on creating a charity, and spoke to Fitz further about what should be involved. He had loved the dinner idea as well so everything was seemingly coming together for that. Olivia was really passionate about the charity and was really enjoying the work. She told herself that it was because it was an important cause, particularly in this town, but it was more sentimental than that. Mellie was an important part of Fitz', and the children she had come to loves, lives so it was important for her to give her a legacy, especially considering their enthusiasm when she asked them about it initially.

With all the other duties of a first lady, of keep OPA going, and caring for Teddy, it was two weeks later before she was able to publically announce the charity. She did a public announcement, then followed up with a few television appearances where she had Karen and Jerry take the lead on explaining what the scholarship was, and the inaugural dinner. The public loved seeing them so involved in the charity and donations were already coming in.

Olivia spent the next week trying to decide what date to have the dinner on. They would need about two months to have all applicants for the scholarship apply, then have the winner decided. She looked at the calendar and one of the days in that month was ringing a bell. She was thinking about that when Fitz came up for lunch.

"Hi." He said sitting down next to her on the floor, baby Teddy trying to scrape along the floor to his favourite toy. Fitz kissed Olivia before picking Teddy up and standing him in his lap as Teddy began bouncing up and down. He flapped his hands and Fitz talked baby to him about what a good bouncer he was.

"Hey, is there something on in September?" Olivia asked. Fitz thought.

"Umm, Mel's birthday was the 7th?" He answered. Olivia paused.

"I was thinking September would be a good month to hold the dinner, we could have it on her birthday? Is that insensitive? Will Karen and Jerry want to spend the day just with each other and you?"

"I think it would be fine. It isn't the whole day and it might be really nice for them to have that too."

"Ok, I'll ask them."

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just like checking on you. Sometime I think you bite off more than you can chew." She wrapped her arms around his torso and kissed his cheek as Teddy continued to jump in Fitz' lap.

"Thank you." She leant her head on Fitz' shoulder and watched Teddy jump some more, before they got up to ate lunch together.

When Karen and Jerry got home from school she asked them what they thought about having the dinner on Mellie's birthday and they seemed fine with it, so the next day she set the date.

The plate value was set at $1,000 and they sold quickly. It was not only women in politics, but men, and business men and women who paid the price. The fund was quickly growing and Olivia couldn't be happier. As did the money, so did the applications for the scholarship flow in. Olivia read each one, vetting to see whether it was a real contender or not. She was so moved by so many of the applications, so many women she saw potentially in she knew it would be a tough decision. She was thankful it didn't come down to her.

On top of all the planning Olivia was doing for the charity, she also had to plan Karen's birthday. Originally Karen only wanted her friend Alex to come down, but since she had made some new friends at Sidwell she asked if she could still have Alex over, but perhaps go see the new Frozen movie and go out for dinner. She ran it past secret service who were fine with it, but suggested to shut down the whole cinema for the movie, so then Olivia had to organize that with the cinema. Then she had to figure out where to have dinner, and booked a place close to the movies.

XXXX

Karen's birthday came around quickly and with everything else Olivia had been doing she left getting a birthday present till pretty much the last minute. She had browsed online and found the perfect gift so sent an aide to purchase it. It was a charm bracelet. Olivia had a K charm put on it as well, as well as an elephant (at Fitz' request). They also brought her some clothes, some books and movies, drawing pencils, and a few other things.

The next day was Karen's birthday and after school Olivia picked her and four of her friends and brought them back to the White House. They played a game of hide and seek and played the Wii until Fitz was done with work. He had come up early for her birthday and was looking forward to a night off.

When everyone was ready they headed out all together, Jerry included. They pulled up at the restaurant next to the cinema and filed in. It wasn't a super fancy restaurant, but it was nice and they had the place to themselves which all the girls thought was pretty cool.

They ate their meals and had cake for desert. Olivia had arranged a frozen cake to keep up with the theme and it was pretty incredible, it was Elsa's torso, and it was delicious too. When they had finished they walked next door to the cinema and were escorted in to the cinema.

"You and Jerry can go watch Fantastic 4 next door if you would prefer." Fitz laughed but shook his head no.

"This is Karen's day, I can put up with frozen."

"Jerry might want to go next door." She suggested.

"Nope, if I have to put up with frozen, so does he." He said and she nudged him slightly with a smile.

"Your mean." He shrugged.

The girls all decided where to sit and Fitz, Olivia, Teddy and Jerry sat nearby, but not too close to cramp their style.

"Maybe I should send Jerry next door so I can feel you up during the movie." He whispered in her ear as he put his hand on her sex.

"Stop." She said breathlessly, being extremely turned on but also very serious. "If you stop now, I'll do that think you like tonight?" She whispered in his ear. He growled and removed his hand from her sex, grabbing her hand in his and placing it on his own crotch rubbing it lightly.

"Deal." He said before letting go of her hand, she squeeze him gently before returning her hand to her own lap.

Both Fitz and Olivia fell asleep during the movie, clutching each others hands. Gerry didn't both to wake them knowing they deserved a rest. When Teddy woke up, he moved a little way away and played with him, and even fed him, since he had no interest in the movie.

When the movie was finished they all headed back to the White House where the staff had set up a room of sleeping bags in Karen's bedroom. All the girls seemed pretty tired and once Fitz and Olivia said goodnight to them all they all go in the their pajamas and hung around chatting till all hours of the morning, but were well behaved.

Gerry had stayed up playing video games for a while, but Fitz and Olivia didn't notice because as soon as they put Teddy in his cot in his room Fitz carried her back to her room, making sure to lock the door. Their little tease before the movie had them both craving one another and they ripped at their clothes once the door was closed.

He had more layers than she did so once she was naked she helped him too before crashing their lips on one anothers as they walked to the bed. Olivia pushed him down onto the bed first, fully intending to keep her promise.

"You will get what I promised, but I want to taste you first." She said before kissing his pelvis. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as she took him in her hands, stroking him up and down. He mouth salivated and she leaned down kissing his head while depositing her saliva onto it. She moved her thumb into her saliva and distributed it with her hand. She stroked him a few more times before opening her mouth to take him in. He felt the back of her throat as she swallowed him. He groaned loudly.

She kept up a good speed, alternating hands and depths she took him in her mouth until she felt his thighs go hard, which meant he was close to orgasm. She felt his hands moved to her hair and he set the pace, a fast and deep one. Her eyes watered, but she loved when he fucked her mouth like this. Moments later she felt his hot seamen cover her mouth. She moved slower up and down him, squeezing all his juices from him before slowly releasing him from her mouth entirely.

"I love it when you fuck my face." She said dirtily. He put his hand in her hair smiling.

"I love it when you fuck my face too. Now get up here and let me eat." He said pulling her gently closer to him. She crawled up his body, letting her breast run over all of his body. She kissed him on the lips before she crawled up further and moved her knees in line with his shoulders.

He quickly grabbed her legs and began feasting on her. She loved when he licked her out, especially like this, but she always felt a bit crude, especially when she gets really into it and starts bouncing on his face, but what he said moments ago, that he loves when she fucks his face made her feel a little different. She didn't know why but him fucking her mouth was always a huge turn on, but she hadn't thought that it was the same way for him.

This thought made her much less reserved and she found herself grinding on his face within a minute or so. She leaned her torso forward and her forehead onto the headboard so she could watch him and she loved what she saw. He had his eyes closed, like he was really concentrating. Sensing her watching though he opened his eyes and made eye contact while he licked and sucked. She could tell he was really enjoying himself and that turned her on even more that having his head between her legs.

As her first orgasm approached he inserted a finger into her and her body convulsed straight away. He drank all her juices and kept going until she orasmed again. She knew he would be content between her legs so after her second orgasm she had to forcibly remove herself from him. He groaned in frustration at the lack of contact.

He tried to pull her back into position "One more."

"Fitz, I have a big day tomorrow, I only have one left in me, and I would much prefer you to come with you inside me." He quickly turned over and pulled her down onto the bed underneath him.

"You drive a hard bargain." He said with a smile before kissing her and grinding his re-erect penis against her crotch. At the taste of herself she clawed at his back to position him at her entrance. Fitz gently slid himself inside her as they continued to kiss. They both moaned once he was completely inside of her. Fitz continued at a slow pace, which was oh so good. He could literally spend the rest of his life like this and be completely content. Eventually he introduced a swirl of the hips that broke their kiss because Olivia's back was arching too much.

"Faster." She pleaded breathlessly. He reluctantly obliged, never wanting this feeling to end. All reluctance quickly dissipated as he concentrated on Olivia. He latched onto a nipple as she panted. He bit down gently and he felt her walls clench him, bringing him close.

As Olivia was able to she opened her eyes to find Fitz still pumping into her. He was looking down at their joining until Olivia placed a hand on either side of his face forcing him to make eye contact. They were silent for a couple of seconds before Olivia saw his brows furrow.

"I love you." She said and he spilt his seed inside her as he kissed her.


End file.
